Billion Dollar Mistakes
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: Some mistakes can seem worse than any secret...
1. Hello Faith

Shane stood in front of the television in his office, frowning as A.J. and Kevin went at it with Dolph and Shinsuke on the ring's edge. He was pissed at how the past few weeks had been going. They hadn't found Sadie until Shane had gotten back to New York. Faith was still somewhere lurking in the shadow's waiting to pounce. And making matters worse was the fact that he'd not had any time alone with A.J.

"If you glare any harder at the screen he's going to feel you watching him."

Shane stiffened at the voice, stomach rolling with restrained anger. Turning, he looked at the woman behind him. "And who would I be glaring at exactly, Faith?"

"Awww, well hello to you to Shane and at Allen of course. I hear you two are seeing each other now?"

"What is it you want, obviously you're here for a reason." Shane wouldn't give her any more reason to get under his skin. He'd already had a bad few weeks and she was the biggest part of it.

"I came to see you of course. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get to Wyatt or Red after the situation with Saffire."

"Yes well, you brought that on yourself. What the fuck do you want Faith, how the hell did you get past security?" He looked behind her to see Natalia standing in the doorway. "Nat?"

"You may want to hear what she has to say. I brought her to you before taking her..."

"Before taking me to see my daughter's father."

Shane's dark gaze narrowed on her. "Yes, I heard who you were saying is the child's father." At her smug look, Shane felt his stomach twist in warning. "You were lying to Wyatt, again. Who the fuck is..."

"Your precious A.J. Styles."

Shane stopped mid sentence at the statement. Looking from Natalia to Faith then back, Shane burst into a fit of laughter. Leaning on the edge of his desk, he tried to stop the hysterical feeling that swam through him. "You have..." He gasped for air as he looked up at the angry woman. "A-are you telling me..."

"He is the only other one around that time."

"How in the hell do you expect me to believe that? You're a liar and a thief known for spreading your legs for anyone willing to pay the fucking price." Shane stood up slowly, glaring at the woman in front of him. "You're trying to use him to get to Bray and Juls and you know he would be the last resort. You've never even met..."

"He was young then, didn't know who I was and I didn't care who he was. It wasn't a long term thing. A few weeks and then it was over."

Shane looked over at Natalia, giving her a small nod. When she closed the door, he turned back to Faith. "Explain to me how all of a sudden you pop up with a baby? Yet, if I recall correctly, neither Juls nor Bray said anything about you having one when you attacked Sadie."

"They wouldn't know about her. Why should they and we've no reason to speak to each other? Anyway, I didn't recognize him at first, not until I'd gotten back to the States. Can you imagine? I have a daughter with one of the most popular wrestler's on television."

Shane felt his stomach turn at the predatory smile that curved her lips. "You're lying, if he had a child he wouldn't hide them. You're just trying to find..." He broke off as the door was thrown open followed by a familiar angry voice.

"Shane, what the hell is going on? Why is it when..." A.J. stopped as he walked into Shane's office, blue gaze moving from Shane to the woman in front of him. "Who the hell is this?" Voice soft, he glared at the woman now studying him, her bright gaze making his skin crawl.

"Ooo he's a feisty one. I guess your tastes haven't strayed as far as I thought, hmm?"

"Watch your mouth or I'll make sure you won't be able to say anything else." Shane glared at Faith, aware that if A.J. recognized her it could make things worse right now. "Get out, you obviously know which way the exit is so leave... _now_." Shane's tone was hard, jaw clenched as she gave him a coy look. Glancing over at A.J., Shane saw the anger building in him the longer Faith stayed in the room. "Don't have me throw you out."

"Aww, Shane honey don't be like that. You know you enjoy my com..."

"Excuse me but just who the _fuck_ are you?" A.J. stared at the woman, frowning at how familiar she looked. "You look like..." Brow furrowing in concentration, he looked at her closer. "Aren't you..."

"Someone who was just leaving."

A.J. turned to see Natalia standing behind him. Frowning, he turned back to Shane and the now angry woman in front of him. "Wait, who the fuck are you? I swear..."

Shane gripped Faith by her upper arm and led her to the door. "Do not come back, if you so much as _attempt_ to contact him or Sadie, I swear you will regret it. Leave your fucking contact information with my assistant and get off the property." Shane whispered harshly as he jerked Faith around to face him, eyes narrowed dangerously at her smirking face. "I swear to you, if you're up to something we _will_ find out. _Goodbye, Faith._ " Trying his hardest not to throw her out of the room, he watched as Natalia led Faith down the hall. "She is going to cause us real hell." He muttered in angry frustration.

"Who the _fuck_ is that and why was she in here with _you_ alone?"

Shane stiffened at the soft, angry tone. Turning to look at the man behind him, he braced himself for the questions and accusations. "She's no one of importance. Don't let anything she said get to you."

A.J. could feel his stomach twisting as he studied the man in front of him. "Why does she looks so familiar, Shane? Where is it I know her from?" He could see Shane was hiding something from him and it had something to do with this unknown woman. "Damnit Shane..."

"Don't worry about it, just know she means you harm and I will not allow her near you." Moving from the door to his desk, Shane watched A.J. from the corner of his eye. "Saw your match, looked real good out there tonight."

A.J. grinned, momentarily distracted by the change in conversation."Yeah, been a while since I was in the ring with Nakamura and the first time on the same side."

Letting out a silent sigh, Shane smiled at the animated man in front of him. Watching as he moved around the room with extra energy. "Wound up are we?" He watched as A.J. suddenly stopped, a blush starting to cover his neck and moving up. Grin turning wicked, Shane knew that reaction. "Honey, you came in upset about something earlier, what was it?"

A.J. frowned as he turned to look at Shane, excitement racing through him at Shane's look. "No, Shane not tonight and damn sure not until you tell me who that woman was." He backed away from Shane, making sure to keep something between them. He knew if Shane got his hands on him he'd forget his anger. "I know her from some where and you're hiding it from me."

Shane paused, fighting back an angry sigh of irritation. This was not what he wanted to talk about tonight. He'd been out of town for almost two weeks and having to deal with Faith once he got back...

"Shane! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're acting weird and it's not the good weird either." A.J. looked at the tired expression, frowning in worry. "You haven't really been sleeping have you?" He could see the dark circles around Shane's eyes, saw the worry lines had deepened around his mouth and across his forehead. "What's going on, if it's running you down like this it has to be something serious."

Shane turned away from the bright, blue gaze. He couldn't tell him why he'd been out of town for so long. Couldn't tell him that he'd been trying to find any proof to Faith's claims. Sighing, he felt his shoulder's drop in exhaustion. "Just a long trip with a lot of drama, nothing to be concerned about." He avoided answering the questions about Faith, not wanting to bring up something he couldn't discuss. "Staying here or do you feel like getting something to eat." Reaching for his phone, Shane paused at the hand on his back. Turning, he frowned at the look on A.J.'s face. "Allen?"

"Who is she, Shane stop trying to avoid the question. I _know_ her, tell me how, where have I seen her?" A.J. watched as Shane's expression hardened. His eyes went flat as he refused to answer. "You're not going to tell me." Stepping back, A.J. studied Shane silently. "It has to do with this fucking club doesn't it? Chris told me you guys had secrets and shit. I thought we'd already..."

"It's not the club, per se, it's more about Sadie and Juls." Shane felt his jaw clench as he tried to figure out how much to tell him without hurting him. "You met her at their wedding."

"There's no damn way _she_ was there, I would remember her. She has something about her that makes your stomach turn." A.J. frowned as he tried to figure out which one of the guests she was.

Shane silently cursed his lack of sleep. Any other time he'd be able to resist answering but in the face of A.J.'s anger, he wasn't fully thinking. "That's not the half of it. She's a greedy, selfish, lying, thieving whore and you don't need to worry about her."

"Ok fine since you won't answer that question, answer this one." A.J. glared at Shane, waiting until he'd turned to look at him. "Why the fuck was she in here with _you_ , then? If she's all of those things, why would you be entertaining her?"

Shane stiffened at the tone. Turning to face him fully, Shane could see the jealousy seething in the ocean blue depths. He braced himself again for the anger he was sure A.J. was ready to release. "She's someone from the past that should have stayed there."

"This has something to do with Wyatt and Juls not Sadie?" A.J. stopped as he looked at Shane closer. "Did you fuck her?"

Shane froze at the question, thoughts running through a variety of answers. "No." He'd told the truth on that one but A.J. wasn't through yet.

"Ok, if you didn't fuck her then why was she here? Tell me who the fuck she is!" Temper slipping, A.J. tried to push back the hot flood of jealousy. He'd seen the way the woman looked at Shane, the possessive gleam in her eyes hadn't set well with him. He had a feeling that this woman meant more than just him harm, she was after someone else as well but who? Why wouldn't Shane just tell him who she was and what she wanted? "Shane?"

"She means you harm." Shane repeated softly. "She means you harm and I can't let that happen. I need you to trust me when I saw let this one go, please."

A.J. wanted to argue with him but could see Shane was exhausted. Deciding to let things go until he could talk to Sadie or Juls, A.J. nodded. "Come on, I want to go eat and staying here is cutting in to us doing that."

Shane sighed, relieved to at least be given this small reprieve. Giving A.J. a small smile, Shane picked up his phone and keys. "Is that all you would like to do?"

A.J. stood by the door, hand gripping the knob tightly. He felt the shiver that raced down his spine at Shane's innocent question. Looking back at him, he gave him a coy look. "Well your ass has been gone for almost two weeks. What else could there possibly be..." He broke off as Shane kissed him, pressing him bodily against the wall. Groaning in pleasure, A.J. wrapped his arms around Shane's broad shoulder's. Pulling himself up and closer, he opened to the man holding him, gasping as Shane moved from his mouth to his neck. "Wh-what took you so long to get back." He panted.

"Business...longer than expected...god but you taste so sweet." Shane licked a stripe up A.J.'s neck, grinning at the shiver that moved over him. "Tried to get back sooner though...swear you're going with me next time."

A.J. shivered at the hot, possessive words, hips pressing against Shane's as he tried to keep his focus. "Next time you, uh, you..." He drifted off as Shane bit down hard on the muscle between his shoulder and neck. Gasping in pained pleasure, he tightened his hold, pulling Shane closer. "W-we don't...Shane not here..." A.J. tried to slow things down but his body and Shane's had other desires. Head dropping back, A.J. sucked in a quick breath as Shane pressed a leg between his thighs. "Shane, seriously we should..." He broke off with a moan as Shane moved his leg, forcing A.J.'s hips to move as well. "You, hah, y-you ass...ngh ha, christ..." Hands fisting against the broad back, A.J. rode the thick thigh between his legs. Shaking, he felt his eyes close as the orgasm started low, rushing over him faster than usual. "W-wait, Shane..." Stiffening against him, A.J. pressed his mouth against Shane's throat as he came, his vision going white, head spinning at the speed and intensity of his orgasm.

Shane held on to the trembling body, panting as he fought back the desire to get off as well. "Not yet hmm? Looks like it was needed." He grinned at the weak smile he was given, leaning forward to press a kiss against already swollen lips. "What if we order in tonight? You can tell me about what you've been up to and we can relax without any issues."

"You just want to fuck me, don't you." Voice slightly unsteady, A.J. grinned at the blush that bloomed on Shane's cheeks. "I don't mind, as long as I get some rest some time tonight."

Shane nodded, pulling back and slowly letting A.J. go. He couldn't help the swell of pride he felt at the way A.J. looked. "I was serious when I said next trip you're going with me."

A.J. grinned at Shane, shaking his head. "Yeah, whatever. Let me go get my stuff and clean up." Looking down he frowned at the state of his pants. "Shane this is not cool." Looking over at the other, he scowled at the grin on Shane's face. "How the hell am I supposed to go get my stuff looking like this?!"

Shane chuckled as he walked over to the small closet in his office. "Here, put these on, I'll have Alistair go get your things and meet us at the car."

A.J. frowned as he snatched the sweats from Shane. "God you're annoying sometimes." Heading to the small bathroom, A.J. opened the door and flipped on the light. "Shane?"

"Hmmm?"

"You, uh, a-are you sure you never..." He stuck his head out and looked for the broad back. "You said _never_ but why..." A.J. changed from his ring gear into the sweats Shane had given him.

"There's a child in question, she seems to think she can get money from the father." Shane answered absently. He didn't realize what he'd said until the silence stretched between them. Turning to look at the man behind him. Shane frowned at the pale face. "Allen, what is it?"

"You said you never...i-if there is a child involved..." A.J. tried to remember everything Shane told him earlier. He hadn't heard him wrong, had he? Shane said he'd never had sex with her. But how is that possible if she's saying there is a baby involved...

"No, no no no. Don't you dare." Shane moved until he was standing eye level with A.J. "Look at me, honey I swear to you that I have never had sex with her, ok? She is definitely not my type." He looked into turbulent blue eyes. "Allen, I promise you this child, if there is one, _is not mine._ "

A.J. looked at Shane, trying to determine if he were being lied to or not. "You swear..."

"Allen, I swear on everything I hold close to my heart. I have not nor will I ever have sex with that woman." Shane held A.J.'s face between his hands, making sure he couldn't look away. "Trust me when I say she is not someone I would ever want in my life."

A.J. nodded, confusion warring with his feelings for Shane. "Yeah, ok, just..." He gripped Shane's wrists. "Just promise me you're not going to be around her alone anymore. I don't trust her, she looks like she would actually try something."

Shane grinned as he gave A.J. a kiss. "Honey if I have to _ever_ see her again I will be sure that you are there."

"Ok, well now that's settled let's go so we can eat. I'm hungry and I, uh, I've missed you so, yeah." He flushed at the smile that curved Shane's lips, his stomach twisting as he felt his heart give an extra beat at the sight of Shane's pleasure. "There's no one to cook if I stay at the apartment and..."

Shane kissed him silent, the pleasure that raced along his nerves threatened to consume him. He knew what he wanted to hear but wouldn't push for it, not right now. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against A.J.'s. "Well, let's go then, we can stop by the store and grab some stuff to fix."

"I, umm, I already did. I just..." A.J. broke off as he felt his face heating. "There really wasn't anything in the apartment a-and I wanted to make sure we had food." He let Shane pull him out of the bathroom and towards the door. "Got some of that weird cheese you like so much too. You know that stuff is just not right, Shane."

Shane laughed as he pulled A.J. behind him. He opened the door and headed down the hall. Shane ignored the looks they were given as he turned to A.J. with a grin. "You know you didn't have to, I only ever eat that when it's been a long, stressful day."

A.J. groaned as he followed Shane, face red as they passed the other superstars. "Well, either way you have it as well as those little shrimp things you love so much."

Shane stopped short of the Cadillac, turning to A.J. in surprise. "You actually went and got food that I like?"

"Yeah, I mean what's the point in getting everything I like and you not be able to eat anything." A.J. glanced at Shane with a grin. Shaking his head he turned and waived at the dark haired man standing by the car. "How ya' doin' Al?" He nodded at the grinning man as he got into the back of the car. "Hurry your ass up McMahon, I'm starving."

Shane blinked in surprise, grinning as he nodded to Alistair. "Take the long way home, Alistair."

"Very good, Sir."

Shane chuckled as he shut the door. "Yes, very good indeed."


	2. Dinner Plans

A.J. stretched, yawning as his muscles protested any type of movement. Turning to the side, he looked at the sleeping man next to him. Reaching over, he brushed a hand across Shane's chest, laying it over his heart. "Who has this part of you?" He whispered to the silent room, watching Shane's face for any type of reaction. "God if someone does then I swear I'll kill them because I want it." A.J. felt his stomach flutter and his heart pick up speed. "I want this as much as I want you." Pressing his hand harder against Shane's chest, he jerked back when Shane let out a sleepy sound. "Please, if I have to fight, give me a reason, don't let me be in this alone." Looking at the sleeping man, A.J. sighed before he left the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He wanted a shower then he would go in search of something to eat.

Shane listened as the bathroom door closed, heart racing at A.J.'s words. "It's yours, has been for a while." Shane sighed as the truth floated around the silent room. Running a hand over his face, he let out a groan of frustration. They've been seeing each other for months and the desire to tell A.J. how he really felt was eating him alive. "If you mean it then I need to fix this mess as soon as possible." Glancing at the bathroom door, Shane sat up, pushing the sheets off of him. Reaching for his phone, he picked up his sweats and pulled them on. Dialing a number, Shane waited for the other person to pick up, letting out a huff when they did. "Busy?"

 _"_ _For you Shane ol' boy, never. What can I do ya' for?"_

"I need you to look into something for me." Shane glanced over at the bathroom door before leaving the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen. "Remember that little issue we had a few years ago? The one with Wyatt and Red?"

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah that was the one with the crazy broad who couldn't let go, right? Tried to kill Sadie girl, didn't she?"_

"Yeah, well she's back and this time she says there's a baby and the father..." Shane paused, uncertain as to whether he wanted to tell everything or not.

 _"_ _The father is someone who needs to remain anonymous?"_

"More or less, just find out first if there is a child then we will let you know what to do from there."

 _"_ _Gotcha, usual channels?"_

"Yeah, just leave the invoice with Alexander." Opening the fridge, Shane pulled out the veggies for a salad, frowning as he looked through the drawers. "Just make sure that whatever you find that no one else gets wind of it, ok?"

 _"_ _Yep, I'll get back with you in a few days, boss."_

Shane shook his head as he disconnected the call, setting his phone down, he opened the freezer. He needed to find out if Faith were lying or not. This daughter she mysteriously had was a wrench in his plans and it needed to be fixed. Turning from the freezer, he glanced down the hallway, listening for the shower. When all he heard was silence, he called out to A.J. "Allen?"

"Getting dressed, thought you were still sleep?!" A.J. walked into the kitchen pulling on a tank top and grinning. "Needed a shower after someone tried to make me cum until my toes hurt." He chuckled at the flush on Shane's face. "Missed me that much, huh?"

Shane nodded, looking for the cutting board and bowls. "Why do you move everything and I can't find what I need?" He looked back at A.J. with a crooked grin. "Is it because you can't ever _reach_ half of the stuff?" He pulled a knife from the woodblock and set it on the island.

"Fuck you Shane." A.J. laughed. "What is it you're looking for?" He walked around the island and stood next to Shane.

"The cutting board and salad bowl." Shane washed the veggies and set them in the opposite sink. He glanced over at A.J., waiting for him to say what was on his mind. He took the cutting board handed to him then set about cutting up the veggies.

"Shane?" A.J. pulled out a bowl from one of the cabinets and set it down next to him. "Tell me more about this club? You said it started with Juls and Bray?"

Shane looked up in surprise at A.J.'s question. "Yeah, well, they had the building and I had the connections. It was kind of a win win for everyone."

"Is it like an every day o-or night thing? I mean, I've been to the clubs but I never knew about the fight club." A.J. sat down on the other side of the island, a frown curving his lips down. "Feel kind of left out if I'm honest."

Shane chuckled as he shredded the cheese. "Well in order to get in you have to get invited. Thing is the person who invites you basically does your initiation. So you get to sit back and relax."

"What is initiation and why would they be the ones to go through it? That's not very fair." A.J. reached for the lettuce and a knife.

"Well, it didn't seem like that at first until we explained why it was that way." Shane looked up at A.J, a fond smile curving his lips. "It's not as if we're trying to be cruel, we just want the other person to see what will happen. Give them the chance to decide to bring someone in or not."

"What if they don't want to join after that? What if they just want to watch the fights?" Setting the bowl of lettuce to the side, A.J. reached for the tomatoes. "You never cut these right." He said softly.

Chuckling, Shane watched A.J. focus on his task. "You can't just watch. We do that on a nightly basis. If you want to see _these_ fights you have to be a member. You don't have to bring someone in but you have to be a member to enjoy the parties and fights."

"Ok, let's say that Chris wanted to bring me in, he would have to go through the uh, the tournament?" A.J. frowned as he tried to remember which one was which. "No, he'd go through the gauntlet. Anyway, who would he face?"

Shane's expression turned thoughtful. "Honestly, I don't really know, if Seth brought Chris in he would choose the gauntlet. Thing is that you're facing two opponents not one. So it would be either Dean and Fin, because Fin is the last man Seth brought in and Dean brought Seth in or it could be Bray and myself."

"Wait, why would you have to be one of the opponents? You don't even really like Seth." A.J. grinned at the soft huff he received in answer. "But seriously I can understand why Wyatt but why you?"

"Well Juls and Nat can't, not because they don't want to but because we feel it would be unfair." Shane grinned at A.J.'s frown. "Not for them but for us. Being that they are females, we are prone not to hurt them."

"But you know Juls will get in with the best of them." A.J. chuckled as he finished the tomatoes and set them next to the bowl. "And if Nat wanted, you know she could take you guys."

Shane laughed, shaking his head as he turned towards the stove. "Spaghetti or Rigatoni?" He glanced back at the still laughing man behind him. "Honey?"

"Oh, uh..." A.J. grinned at Shane, his heart racing as they stared at each other. "E-either and you didn't answer my question, why you too?"

"Because I am the one he would have had to face in the tournament. I'm the only one who hasn't brought anyone into the club." Shane searched the cabinets for the sauce pot, frowning when he didn't find it. Sighing, he decided he'd go with another pot to stave off his frustration. "It's not that I haven't wanted to, I just..." Brow furrowed in confusion, Shane shrugged. "I've never really wanted to share that part of me with anyone."

A.J. blinked at how telling the statement was. Stomach fluttering, he thought about what that meant as far as he went. "So I'm the first one, huh?"

Shane chuckled at the double meaning. "You're a lot of _first's_ for me." He heard the sharp breath, keeping his back to the surprised man behind him.

"So, would that mean you would face Dean and Bray if I..."

"No." Shane said sharply, hands clenching around the spoon in his hands. "No, I would face the Demonic Duo, which is Fin and Bray, The Duo which is Harper and Rowan, or Destruction which is Dean and Kevin."

A.J. frowned as he thought about the choices. "Who chooses who you face because honestly, I don't like any of those choices at fucking all."

Shane turned to face him after putting the water on boil. "Neither do I because Rowan and Harper are a little scary." He paused at A.J.'s laugh, the sound making his breath catch. "A-and we both know Bray and Fin have their magical and demonic sides and as for Kevin and Dean, they just destroy everything and everyone."

A.J. nodded, frowning as he bit into a carrot. "Ok so how does it work if _Kevin_ were to bring in Chris and not Seth? Can he do that without Seth getting mad? How does that even work?"

Shane frowned, a memory popping up unbidden. "That's a reason we changed the rules a while back. If Kevin brings in Chris then Seth will pick the tournament."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why does he get to choose which one they go through?" A.J. frowned as he tried to figure out the reasoning behind this situation.

"Well for one, we know Chris and Seth are together, correct?"

"Well, I think so? I don't know for sure, Chris can't seem to make up his mind on how long Seth is going to suffer." He grinned at Shane's chuckle, reaching for a cucumber slice. "But explain to me why Seth gets to choose that option, because they're together?"

"Exactly, the tournament is a way to try and earn back the favor of the one you may lose or have lost. For Seth it would be the chance to show Chris just how much he's willing to take to get him back. Especially since Kev is Chris' best friend." Shane moved back towards the fridge. "Bell peppers?"

"God _no_ , Shane we eat them on pizza and in stir fry, one salad without them won't kill us." A.J. threw a carrot slice at him, grinning when Shane said ouch. "That didn't fucking hurt you wuss."

Shane grinned, "You could have put my eye out with that." He ducked another slice, reaching for the bowl in front of the brunette. "You're either going to eat them all or waste them throwing them at me." Turning, Shane put the bowl in the fridge, only to get hit with a cucumber slice. "God, Allen I swear..."

"Swear what? You're going to spank me?" A.J.'s grin turned wicked as he watched the fridge slowly close. "You know, if you bring me in, that would mean I get to see you beat up people outside of WWE."

Shane saw the moment the idea turned Allen on. Then it clicked, the night at the club, the brunette's immediate need to leave. The way he'd been insatiable that entire night. "You get turned on by me beating people, don't you?" Shane felt his lips tilt up, grin turning wicked as he reached over and turned the stove down. Dinner could and would wait, he could see there was something else he needed to take care of first. "You enjoy seeing me act out of character." Shane watched as a flush bloomed over A.J.'s skin. Walking around the island, he chuckled darkly. "It turns you on to see me act savage."

"Christ, stop." A.J. gasped. He was shaking, thinking about the night at the club. Shane had been brutal, going so far as to break the other guy's arm, nose, and jaw. "Yes, damnit I liked seeing you like that. So fucking out of control it was just..." A.J. broke off as Shane stopped in front of him. "You didn't see what I saw. I looked at you and it was as if you were someone else. That asshole had been fucking following me all night and when you hit him it wasn't like in the ring. You put so much force behind that punch..." He paused as Shane kissed him, excitement racing along his nerves. Pulling back, A.J. gasped as he finished his statement. "God Shane that punch hit him and all I could think was how hot you looked beating his ass. Then I saw your face and it was over."

"You're turned on by violence." Shane felt a shiver race down his spine as he watched A.J.'s face. "It turns you on when _I'm_ violent specifically."

"Yes, fuck I don't know why but it does!" A.J. tried to control his breathing as Shane leaned closer. "All that god damn power and you've been holding out on me." He was cut off by a kiss. Not one of their usually sweet ones, this one was brutal. Shane took what he wanted from A.J. and left him breathless. "Please, Shane..." The moan echoed around the kitchen as Shane picked A.J. up and set him on the island.

"I never did get to eat dinner that night." Shane reached for the waistband of A.J.'s sweats. "A salad isn't a bad way to start." He waited until tan hips lifted, pulling the sweats down. He watched as A.J. struggled to keep himself in control. "What if I'd done more? What would you have done?"

"More?" Shane couldn't have done more, could he? A.J. shivered as he remembered how Shane had thrown the man against the wall. Fingers twisting against the island top, A.J. panted softly as he looked at the man kneeling in front of him. He remembered thinking Shane could fuck him against a wall with no problems and he'd love it. The power in his arms made A.J.'s mind stutter. Watching Shane manhandle the other man had been so... "Oh god." He shivered as he was jerked forward, two fingers thrusting inside of him. Head falling back, A.J. let out a desperate sound as he rode Shane's fingers. "You, hah, y-you picked him up and..." A.J. swallowed as Shane brushed his prostate. Body stiffening with pleasure, he gasped when Shane's mouth closed over him. The thought of Shane being so rough with him yet so gentle. "Shane..."

"Hmm." Shane hummed, sliding his fingers deeper, watching as A.J.'s breath hitched. Pulling back, he stood up and leaned forward, watching as A.J. panted. His chest heaving with his need to cum. "I thought about him touching you. Christ I wanted to _hurt_ him, to make him pay for his violation. _He touched you._ " Shane felt the shiver that raced through A.J.'s body. Heard the whimper of pleasure he tried to hold in. Fingers still moving, Shane spread the tan thighs wider. "I looked at your face and I swore I'd make sure he never did something so fucking _stupid_ again." Shane kissed him, a brutal crush of their lips as he wrapped his free hand around A.J.'s cock. He stroked the hard member, rubbing his thumb over the tip and spreading the precum leaking from his slit. "Did you know I'm a jealous bastard? Very possessive about my things and the fucking thought of him so much as believing..." Shane sucked in a quick breath as A.J. tightened around his fingers. " _You belong to me, Allen_." Voice low, Shane pulled his fingers out of the clenching hole. "I swear, if anyone _thinks_ about touching you..." Shane pushed his sweats down, hands shaky as he tried to keep from rushing. He couldn't push back the primal desire to claim A.J. To mark him so everyone would know who he belonged to.

A.J. wrapped his legs around Shane's waist, pulling him closer. He couldn't think beyond anything other than the hard, hot slide of Shane pushing into him. "Jesus, fuha...Shane w-wait, I can't... _shit_...you, oh god oh god..." A.J. let his head drop back as Shane picked him up and held him. Pressing his face against Shane's neck, A.J. panted as Shane thrust into him. In this position, his legs had to remain wrapped around Shane or he'd get dropped. It also opened him up more, allowing Shane to slide deeper, thrust harder than before. Moaning, A.J. couldn't do anything but let Shane have his way. He tried to keep up but when Shane thrust against his prostate, it was to much. Arching back, A.J. fought back the hot rush, wanted to wait for Shane this time. "Sh...haha...Shane..."

Shane turned until A.J.'s back was pressed against the wall. Thrusting harder, he groaned against A.J.'s lips. Tasting him as if he were the finest wine in the world. "Come on honey, you know you want to cum all over my dick."

A.J. jerked, a whimper of desperate pleasure leaving him. Shane was going to talk him into an orgasm, his words pushing A.J. closer to the edge. Arms tightening around Shane's shoulder's, A.J. jerked as Shane thrust up twice before he came. Back arching away from the wall, legs locked tight around Shane's waist, A.J. felt the spring snap. "Shane..."

Shane was inordinately pleased to hear his name leaving A.J. in such a desperate tone. "I've got you honey, always." He felt A.J. spasming around him as he came, grunted as he thrust up into the hot body before his vision went white. The only sound he could hear was A.J. chanting his name as he fell over the edge.


	3. Beaureagaurd J Wellington III

Sometimes the past just won't leave you be...

* * *

Shane frowned as he tried to read through his emails for the fifth time in an hour. He couldn't focus and it was beginning to be a problem. Glancing up at the man sitting across from him, Shane sighed. A.J. was beginning to occupy more and more of his thoughts and it worried him. Especially with the reappearance of Faith. She had the ability to destroy everything they had if her story turned out to be true. Shaking his head, he glanced up at the new email alert. Clicking the link, he immediately reached for his phone. Pressing the screen, Shane sucked in a quick breath as he went stiff with rage.

"Shane, what is it?"

Looking up in surprise, Shane blinked at A.J.'s tone. "Oh, uh, nothing I can't take care of. Excuse me for a minute, ok?" He leaned over and gave A.J. a quick kiss before picking up his laptop and setting it on the table. He shut it off before leaving the room, dialing a number on his way to the back.

A.J. blinked in surprise as he watched Shane leave. Something was wrong, he'd heard his angry breath before...Glancing down at the laptop, he wondered what had changed Shane's mood. "Shane?!" A.J. got up and headed after Shane, stomach twisting with anxiety. Something was going on and he had a feeling it had to do with the mystery woman.

Reaching the bedroom, A.J. looked around, frowning when he didn't see the man in question. "Shane, where the hell..."

"I've got to go handle something, stay here I'll be back, ok?" Shane walked out of the bathroom, looking up from buttoning his shirt. "Allen?"

"What the...where the hell are you going at..." Glancing at the clock, A.J. frowned. "Three in the fucking morning! Fuck that Shane, what's so god damn important that it can't wait until a decent time?!"

Shane's jaw clenched as he tried to keep his temper in check. "Right now I just need you to trust me. It's nothing serious, but I need to handle this before it becomes a bigger issue." He watched as A.J.'s temper flared, his eyes darkening with rage. "Allen..."

"It has to do with _her_ doesn't it? Ever since I saw her in your office, you've been acting strange. What the hell is going on with this woman?!" A.J. could see the mask fall into place. The man standing in front of him wasn't the same man from a few hours earlier. "Shane..."

"She is no concern of yours, trust me. You do _not_ want to know anything more about her than you already do. Please, just let this go." Shane took a deep breath, tried to quell the need to leave as quickly as possible. He couldn't leave though, not with the angry man standing in front of him. He stared into blazing ocean blue eyes and sucked in a quick breath. "Honey, I need you to trust me on this, please. If it were not important I wou..."

"Not at god damn three o'clock in the fucking morning! Don't give me that shit, Shane! I've been through all of this with Chris, remember?!" A.J. stepped back as Shane reached for him. "No, fuck you! You're so hell bent on still keeping secrets! I thought we were past all of that and now this woman shows up..." A.J. stopped as a thought hit him. Eyes narrowing in anger, he turned and looked for his phone. "Give it here, right fucking now." Glancing back at Shane, A.J. headed to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, he let out an angry curse. "Bastard, give me back my fucking phone, Shane."

"Allen, listen to me..."

"No, fuck you! Give me my fucking phone! Why in the hell are you going through it? What are you looking for?" A.J. snatched the phone from Shane, anger and confusion swirling through him. What was Shane looking for in his phone? "You said Sadie and Juls know her which means Wyatt and Dean know her." A.J. walked around the room, phone held tightly in his right hand. "If she was at the wedding I _had_ to have seen her. That doesn't fucking explain how _you_ know her, unless..."

"Allen..." Shane didn't want him to make the connection just yet. Not until he had found out the truth of Faith's story. "Honey, listen to me...please before you jump to any more conclusions." He tried reaching for A.J. again only to have him step back out of reach.

"Don't fucking touch me Shane." A.J. glared at him as he tried to figure out who the mystery woman was. Until it hit him, those _eyes_ , he'd seen them before. "She was a blond the first time I ever saw her, at the wedding she was a red head. Those _eyes_ , I could never forget that color. I haven't seen her in almost nine...ten years." He jumped when his phone vibrated with a call. Glancing up at Shane, he frowned. "You knew she was going to call, didn't you?"

"Yes." Shane wasn't going to pretend he didn't know who was calling. "She's the reason I need to handle this."

A.J. scowled at Shane as he answered his phone. "Sadie?"

 _"_ _You have to let him leave Allen, please, everything will be explained but you need to let Shane handle this. Juls nor Wyatt can do this, it must me Shane!"_

"Fuck that Sadie, you tell me _why_ first! If this has something to do with this fucking woman, I have a right to know!"

 _"_ _No, you do not, not at this time. Please, you must trust that he is the only one who can handle this! Do you no longer trust me? You think I would allow him to hurt you?"_

A.J. looked at Shane, heart racing as he tried to get his temper back under control. "No but I can help, Sai you know I can help!"

 _"_ _This is not something you want to get involved in! I know you know her but Shane..."_

A.J. wasn't listening to Sadie, his gaze was on Shane. "I've seen her before, I met her before the wedding. She was with Wellington when I first met them over seas." He watched Shane, a frown of confusion curving his lips down. "You remember Wellington, christ I ran into him at the club, Shane you beat his ass!"

Shane's frown deepened as he listened to A.J. " _Who the fuck is Wellington_? You said he was the guy from the club?"

A.J. froze at Shane's tone, eyes widening in surprise. "I never told you who..."

"No, you did _not_ fucking tell me who he was." Shane felt his temper spike as he realized Faith and A.J.'s ex knew each other. "Tell Sadie I'm on my way now." The threat had taken on a different meaning and if this is why Sadie wanted to see him...

A.J. felt his anger boiling over as Shane moved around him. "Shane what the fu..." He broke off at the dark look on Shane's face. Taking a small step back, he could feel his heart racing as Shane followed him. "Sh-shane?"

"This, _bastard_ , from the club is your ex, as in ex _boyfriend?_ Why did he feel he had the right to fucking touch you? What gave him the idea that it would be ok to follow you upstairs?" Shane could feel the ugly twist of jealousy tightening in his chest. "He knew who I was when he saw me. Knew how I'd react after seeing us together because he was expecting it." Shaking his head, Shane turned towards the door. "Do not leave, Allen. If you think I won't follow you..."

"You won't have to if you stay here and tell me what the hell is going on!" A.J. could see Shane putting something together, something that involved him. "Shane, please at least let me go wi..."

" _No._ " Tone harsh, Shane grabbed A.J. and pulled him close. "I want you to listen to me. If you leave, I _will_ find you. Do not think you can go anywhere and I not be able to get to you. Stay here, Allen, that's all I am asking, do not make me come after you."

A.J. nodded, eyes wide at the possessive tone. "You're coming back?"

"There is no reason for me not to. For someone so, _phenomenal_ you don't catch on to quick." Shane held A.J.'s face still as he kissed him. Pulling back, he stared at the flushed man. "You belong to me, there is nothing and no one who can change that. Now, let me go handle this and I will be back, stay here." Shane stepped back from A.J. a confused frown curving his mouth down. Turning to the door, he walked away from the silent brunette. He needed to find out about A.J.'s ex and what his connection was to Faith. He paused at the door when A.J. called his name.

"His name is Beauregaurd Wellington III. His father is this big time overseas real estate developer. I don't know what you know her by now but when I first met them I knew her as Francesca."

Shane glanced back over his shoulder, stomach roiling with anger. He recognized the name, having been around at the time she'd first started using it. "I'll be back, don't forget what I said." Shane left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

A.J. stared after him, something dark twisting in his stomach as he thought about his ex. Wellington and Fran had been a mistake made back when he was young and just starting out in the business. "Why would they show up now and how the hell does it involve Shane?" Looking down at his now silent phone, A.J. wondered what he should do now. If he left, Shane would come looking for him. If he stayed he'd have to answer questions about...

He jerked when his phone rang, glancing down at the display he was surprised to see Chris' name. "Chris?" He answered after pressing the button. "What's up?"

 _"_ _What the fuck do you mean what's up?! How the fuck is it that in the middle of us having sex, Shane can call Seth and he will get the fuck up and leave?! Will you please explain to me what the fuck is going on?"_

A.J. frowned at Chris' ramblings, shaking his head as he headed towards the closet. "Feel like meeting me somewhere? There's a lot of things I need to get off my chest and..."

 _"_ _And you're not wanting to tell Shane? Why, what happened? Allen, are you ok?"_

A.J. sighed as he thought about what he was about to tell Chris. "I don't know Chris, I think someone from my past is going to make it difficult for me to keep Shane."

 _"_ _Shane is crazy about you. There's absolu..."_

"The guys from the club, I knew them. Well two of them anyway and it just kind of slipped out that one was my ex..."

 _"_ _Wait, what? What the fuck do you mean it just slipped out? How the hell does something like that just slip out?!"_

It wasn't lost on A.J. that Chris wasn't surprised about Wellington being his ex. "I'll explain it to you once you get to _Dale's_. Gotta call Shinsuke to come get me."

 _"_ _Why when I can do..."_

"Shane would have left Alistair or Alexander here to make sure I don't leave. Shinsuke can get me out without being seen, you cause a scene just with a look." A.J. grinned at Chris' soft huff. "It's the truth and you know it, anyway wear something inconspicuous, not that fucking light up jacket of yours."

 _"_ _Yeah yeah what the fuck ever. This shit better be good Allen or I swear..."_

"Just get your ass up and get to _Dale's_." A.J. pulled a shirt over his head as he walked out of the closet. "Make sure you bring your appetite, I plan on eating."

 _"_ _Food isn't what I'm in the fucking mood for but I'll meet you there in about twenty?"_

"Yeah, just messaged Shinsuke, he's on his way." A.J. frowned as he grabbed his keys and wallet. "Should I..."

 _"_ _I'm letting Seth know so yes because you know he's going to tell Shane."_

A.J. let out a soft sigh as he thought about Shane's reaction. "He's going to be pissed I didn't stay here." Tone soft, A.J. sent Shane a text, stomach twisting as he waited for a response. "Chris?"

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

"Did Seth say where they were going o-or who they were meeting?" A.J. would admit to being worried, Shane had left angry and that didn't usually mean a good thing.

 _"_ _No, just that he had something he needed to help Shane with."_

Shaking his head, A.J. headed to the living room. He glanced up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Hang on, someone's at the door." A.J. walked over and looked through the peep hole. He frowned when all he saw was the hallway. "I guess it was next door, who ever..." He jerked back as some knocked hard enough to shake the door.

 _"_ _Jesus, who the fuck is knocking that hard?"_

"I don't...i-it's not Shinsuke, he'd call before he'd come up and the twins are..." A.J. broke off at another round of pounding on the door. "He wouldn't come here, not knowing Shane..." He jumped when the knocks sounded again, this time with more urgency. "Chris, I-I think I'm in trouble."

 _"_ _What the fuck is going on? Who is at the door?"_

 _"_ _Allen sweetheart, I know that sweet ass of yours is in there! Rich boy can't keep you hidden forever! How bout you open up and we talk?!_

"Fuck, it's Wellington." A.J. stepped back from the door. How had he found him? Had he seen Shane leave and did one of the twins see him come up? "Leave Wellington, Shane kicked your ass once he'll..."

 _"_ _I know his ass ain't here. In fact, I know exactly where he is right this very minute."_

A.J. looked down at his phone as it pinged with an alert.

 _Do not open the door, I'm on my way back. Alexander said someone is outside the apartment yelling for you. If it's him I swear I will kill him if he touches you._

A.J. let out a soft breath of relief. "Shane's on his way back."

 _"_ _So you're not coming?"_

"No, and Seth should be on his way back to you if Shane's coming home." A.J. turned at the sound of wood cracking. "What in the hell is..." He broke off as the front door groaned, the sound of something hard hitting it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Wells, I said leave!" Sucking in a quick breath, A.J. tried to convince himself it wasn't eight years ago and Wellington no longer had control over him. "Chris..." A.J. broke off as the door gave. "Jesus fuck! What the fucking hell is wrong with you?! What right do you have..." He glared at the man now standing in the doorway, rage coloring his words.

" _I_ have more right to you than he does! You belong to me Allen, every single inch of you..."

"Belongs to Shane! I left you and Frannie a long time ago, I owe you nothing!" A.J. glared at the chestnut haired man in front of him. "You're going to fucking pay for that door, you bastard. This isn't even..." He broke off as he was grabbed roughly by his forearms. "Let go of me Wells."

"You're leaving with me and Frannie. What, you thought that after all this time we'd simply let you go? You and Shinsuke, you two were thick as thieves and now you're famous together. _We_ were there when no one knew who your ass was!"

A.J. struggled to break Wellington's hold, anger making his face heat. "And you two were the main ones who almost destroyed my career! Shinsuke helped me more than you or Frannie, so let go of me and get the fuck out of my house!" A.J. stepped back, gasping in surprise at the fingers digging into his arms. "If you don't fucking let go of me, Shane's going to seriously hurt you."

"He doesn't even know I'm here."

A.J glared at Wellington as fear raced along his nerves. This man had been his first male sexual encounter and it had fucked him up. The physical abuse had been easy to get over, the mental and emotional abuse had taken longer. "Seriously Wells, Shane is not the type to just allow you to touch me. Let me go before..."

"Take your hands off of him or I will kill you where you stand."

A.J. turned his head, trying to see the man the voice belonged to. When he finally came into view, A.J. felt a sliver of relief rush through him as he saw Shane. He jerked in surprise when Wellington let go of him, only to grab his face in a brutal grip. Pulling back, A.J. let out a whimper of pain as long, pale fingers tightened around his jaw. "Shane..." He gasped in pain, his hand closed around Wellington's wrist, desperate to relieve the pressure. Glancing over at Shane, he reached for him as he again tried to dislodge Wellington's hand.

"I said take your hands off of him!" Shane walked over and punched Wellington in the jaw, pulling A.J. behind him. "Bastard, do you think I would actually leave him unprotected? I take care of what's mine! _He belongs to me_! I warned you once at the club if you ever touch him again I'd make you regret it." Chest heaving, Shane eyed the other man. He noticed that he was physically fit and now sober, he seemed to be more aware of what he was doing.

"You don't seem to get it do you? He belongs to me, _I_ had him first and I don't plan to ever let him go. There has been no one as sweet as Allen. No one that would sing like he did. No one that could make me cum like he did. I will have him or I will take him from you by force!"

Shane gave him a malicious grin, as he glared at Wellington. "You're more than fucking welcome to try. Until I decide to let him go, he belongs to _me not you_. So get the fuck out of our house or I'll throw your ass out." Shane dared the man to say anything else. He watched as their guest left before turning to the silent brunette behind him. "Honey, someone's yelling on your phone."

A.J. blinked as he looked down, surprised to hear Chris' voice still on the line. "Chris?"

 _"_ _Jesus, what the fuck! Are you ok, was that Shane I heard? That asshole didn't hurt you did he? Seth's here, we can come get you if..."_

"N-no, Shane's here, he uh h-he made Wellington leave. I'm ok, I'll call you in the morning, alright?" A.J. held the dark gaze in front of him, stomach twisting with nervous fear. "Night Chris." Disconnecting the call, A.J. watched as Shane turned to face him fully. "Shane..."

"This bastard keeps putting his fucking hands on you. What gives him the fucking right, what did he mean you belong to him Allen?" Shane tried to control the hot roll of jealous rage moving through him. "What the fuck is going on between you two!"

"He's an ex, Shane I swear! Nothing more, h-he was someone I met overseas and it ended badly. I haven't seen him in almost nine or ten years! It didn't end well at all for me or Shinsuke b-but I left and never looked back." A.J. watched as Shane struggled to regain control of his temper. "I swear to you Shane I didn't..."

"I know you didn't, not saying you did." Looking over at the door, Shane sighed. "I'll have to get this fixed soon." Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Shane sent off a text before looking up at the silent man in front of him. "I guess we'll be staying in a hotel until they come fix the door. Alistair will stay here until it gets taken care of." Giving A.J. a quick once over, Shane turned away from him. "You can explain to me who he is later, right now we need to get out of here."

"Shane?" A.J. could feel his stomach twisting with anxiety as he watched Shane. He was still angry, dark eyes even darker with his rage but there was something else there. Something that showed Shane wasn't going to leave him behind this. "Clothes?"

"We can pick up what we need, right now I just...we need to leave." Shane couldn't be here, not after seeing another man touching A.J. so roughly. Looking at the bruises forming on A.J.'s forearms and face, he let out a soft curse. "He fucking touched you again, this time he marked you."

Shaking, A.J. watched Shane's face as he ran a possessive hand over his arms and face. He didn't want to leave, this was their home now and he didn't want someone else to run them off. "I want to stay here."

"Allen..." Shane broke off at the pleading look. He didn't want to think about the other man's rough handling of A.J. Nor did he want a reminder that A.J. was almost attacked. "You looked like you were scared honey, what the fuck did he do to you?" Shane slowly pulled A.J. closer. "Talk to me, let me help please?"

"O-only if we're staying." Shivering, A.J. looked up at Shane. "Please, this...this is our place, he can't win by running us off. Just put the door up a-and have one of the wonder twins come deal with it later."

"Wonder twins, really? Is that what you guys call Alexander and Alistair?" Shane gave him a small grin as he stepped back and headed towards the door. "How often did he hurt you?" Back to A.J., Shane felt his fingers curl around the broken door. His anger spiking at the look that had been on A.J.'s face. "The look on your face..."

"I-it wasn't all bad, at first. Not until I met some of the other guys, especially Shinsuke. Wellington couldn't stand Shinsuke, said he was putting ideas in my head." He could remember the fight and everything that happened after. A weeks worth of memories rushed over him as he stared blankly at Shane's back, eyes wide and unseeing. "It had been fun at one point but Frannie never...W-wellington has a temper a-and he had no problems with using force."

"How many times did he fucking hurt you." Voice soft, Shane kept his back to A.J., anger coloring his words. He knew if he turned around and looked into those eyes, he'd go after Wellington, hurt him as badly as he hurt A.J. Especially if the abuse had become sexual. "He'd force himself on you?"

"Frannie h-had video tapes. He would...Shinsuke helped me get them a-and burn them but..." A.J. stepped back towards the couch. He never thought he'd have to relive his mistakes. Wellington and Fran had been fun but he had been about his career back then. It was beginning to take off and he wanted to focus more on that than anything else. "Wellington took exception that I didn't want to, uh, play with them anymore."

Shane glanced behind him at A.J.'s soft tone. He felt his stomach twist at the haunted look on his pale face. "If he ever touches you again, I won't be responsible for my actions." Setting the broken door against the wall, Shane turned and slowly walked over to A.J. "Sweetheart, forgive me. I shouldn't have left angry but it wasn't with you. This situation seems to be from mistakes made in the past."

"But this situation...seeing Frannie..."

"Faith, honey, her real name is Faith Supero. She is the reason Sadie called earlier." Shane looked down into wide, blue eyes. "He can not have you Allen and neither can she. I told you, I am _very_ possessive and especially when it comes to you." Shane didn't touch him, he didn't need to. He was close enough to see the flush slowly spread across his face. Shane heard the quick breath as it left A.J. Saw when his pulse jumped from excitement and still, Shane never touched him. "This is what Sadie meant when she said I didn't know?"

"Yes." A.J. didn't lie, he couldn't especially since Wellington had already said what he said. He sat down on the couch behind him, hands clenched tight. "We have time before they come fix the door?" He didn't want to go to sleep and he wasn't going to leave. If they left, Wellington would still come after them. "Maybe it's time we really talk?" Voice softer than before, A.J. looked up at Shane. "We called them secrets, maybe, umm, to some that's what it looks like but it's not what it really is."

Shane sat down next to A.J., a frown curving his lips down. "Tell me what I can do to help." He pulled A.J. close, surprised when he didn't put up a fight.

"Never leave me alone with him again. I'll face guys like Big Show o-or even Dean but..." A.J. broke off as Shane's arm tightened around him.

"Honey, you haven't been listening, have you? I am _very_ serious when I said I'd kill him if he touches you again." Shane gave A.J. a crooked grin. "I'm sorry?" He chuckled at A.J.'s soft laugh. "I told you I was possessive and I just may make things difficult for him on principle."

A.J. let out a soft huff of laughter. "On principle of what?"

"He kicked in the door to our apartment, assaulted my lover, and then threatened us both. I'd have every right to beat his ass on sight simply for looking at you." Shane leaned back against the cushions, pulling A.J. into his lap. "Talk to me, help me understand the type of man we are dealing with."

"What about Fra...I-I mean Faith? If they..."

"Don't worry about her right now. I want to know about _him._ " Voice tight, Shane sucked in a quick breath to calm down. "I need to know how to protect you from this threat."

A.J. nodded as he relaxed back against Shane. He would tell him what he remembered and they would go from there. Shane wasn't going to leave him, of that much he was sure. How Shane would react was another story, one A.J. had a feeling was going to end badly for his ex.


	4. AJs Mistakes

A.J. followed Shinsuke and Dre as they quickly made their way through the airport. He made sure to keep his hoodie pulled over his head and as far over his face as possible. Holding his left arm close to his chest, A.J. glanced at the faces he passed. He was certain they were going to run into one of Well's of Franne's friends. He was so caught up in trying to keep hidden that he missed a pile of luggage in front of him. Letting out a startled sound, A.J. gasped as he was grabbed from behind, pain racing along his nerves.

Pulling away from the hands on his waist, A.J. turned to find Dre standing behind him. "Dre?"

"Careful brother, we need to keep as low a profile as possible."

A.J. nodded, heart racing as he apologized to the couple next to him. Dre was right, they needed to make sure they could make it to the boarding gate without being spotted. "Where is Shin?" He looked around for his friend, a sliver of fear moving down his spine. "Dre, where..."

"Don't worry, he had to call Hiroshi and let him know what's going on."

A.J. sighed in relief as they continued towards the far end of the airport. "What about Sadie, is she..."

"Don't worry about sis, she will be fine. You just make sure to get your ass on the plane."

A.J. frowned at his best friend. "What do you mean by that?" He side stepped a group of tourist, turning his head to hide his face. "Dre, you're not coming with me?"

"No, she's sending Clay, he'll be going with you."

"No, Dre damnit we can't involve him in this! What the hell is she thinking sending Clay?!" A.J. looked around at the small crowd near the gate. Moving as close to his friend as possible, he started when a hand brushed across his shoulder. Turning, he blinked as he stared into a pair of bright gray eyes. "Clayton."

"Uncle Allen, are you ready? We need to get on the plane."

A.J. nodded, looking around for Shinsuke. "Wait, where is Shin? Isn't he coming with me?"

"I can not leave yet, Allen. I can not leave Hiroshi here alone."

A.J .turned to the man behind him, fear widening his eyes. "Shin you can't stay. Have Hiroshi meet us in Nagoya, we can take the train from there o-or..."

"You know why he can not leave yet and I must respect that but I can not leave him here." Shinsuke looked from A.J. to Clay then back. "I will see you in a few weeks. Do not worry, Dre will be with me so I will be safe."

A.J. looked at Dre, anger simmering along his nerves. "Yeah he just fucking told me. I didn't want Clay involved but as you can see..." He waved at his god-son, a small smile curving his lips up. "Anyway, we've got our contracts back in the States, we're finally out of here."

Shinsuke grinned as he nodded in agreement. "You know, it will be an honour to fight along side the Phenomenal A.J. Styles."

A.J. chuckled, groaning at the pain that shot through him. "Yeah well, can't wait to see you either. We can do some damage together." He grinned at Shinsuke, giving him a quick hug before he was pulled towards the boarding gate. He was talking to Clayton as they stood in line when he heard someone shouting his name. Turning to glance towards the waiting crowd, A.J. froze. "He's already here."

Clay turned to look for the man in question, until he spotted him talking to a store clerk. "Come on Uncle Allen, we need to get on the plane, _now._ "

A.J. stayed close to Clay, keeping his back to the crowd as the boarding line moved forward. Showing his boarding pass to the attendant, he glanced back behind him to see Wellington moving through the line of passengers. "Clay..."

"Go in front of me, hurry Uncle Allen, get on the plane."

A.J. took off down the ramp, not looking back as the voice of his tormentor echoed behind him. Cradling his injured arm close to his chest, A.J. let out a soft breath as he stepped onto the plane and looked for a seat. He started in fear as a hand pressed against the small of his back.

"It's just me Uncle, come on let's find a seat and get comfortable."

A.J. looked up at Clay, following him towards the back of the plane. He took the seat next to the window, watching as Clay put his carry on in the over head compartment. "Clay, what's going to happen from here?"

"Mom said to make sure to get you to Juls. Uncle Dre said he and Shin will be home in a few weeks."

A.J. nodded as he listened to the soft voice. Closing his eyes, A.J. thought back over the past few years. The choices he'd made chasing his dream had come down to this. Shaking his head, he looked out the small window next to him, could see Shinsuke and Dre as they stood near the waiting area window. "You're sure they're going to be a few weeks?"

"That's what mom and Uncle Dre told me, not really sure but since I have classes next week, leaving early was great for me."

A.J. nodded, turning as Clay offered him a small bottle of juice. "Thanks Clay, I'm really glad you're with me." He looked over at the grinning man, a matching grin curving his lips. "If I drift off..."

"I'll wake you up if I need to Uncle Allen. Mom told me you needed your rest as well as an arm sling."

A.J. blinked as Clay pulled out a medical kit. "Pre-Med, almost forgot you were in school." This was why Sadie had sent Clay, she knew he needed a doctor but wouldn't trust just anyone. "Think you can keep this arm from getting worse?"

"I can try? I mean without everything I need to make sure it's not broken..."

"Whatever you can do Clay, I'll really appreciate it." A.J. flinched in pain as Clay examined his arm then cleaned the torn flesh. Looking around the cabin, he realized that they were screened off from the rest of the passengers.

"Your contract has a privacy clause on public transportation."

Nodding, A.J. watched as his arm was cleaned, bandaged and wrapped before Clay carefully put it in a sling. "Thanks Clay."

"It's not much Uncle but it's better than nothing, right?"

Looking up into wide, innocent gray eyes, A.J. smiled. "Yeah, it's better than nothing." He shook his head at his nephew's pleased look, surprised that he still had that affect. Looking out the window, he watched the lights of the cities below. If he had known that it would take almost six months for his friends and family to get back to the States, he never would have left to begin with.


	5. Chapter 5

Six Months Ago...

A.J. looked around the hotel room, grin wide as he set his bags down by the door. "Look at this Shinsuke, can you believe it?! They treat us better than when we're at home!" A.J turned to the silent man behind him, laughing at the look of awe on his face. "You can't tell me this isn't fantastic."

"The view is very welcoming this time of day."

A.J. nodded to the young man standing by the door. Walking over, A.J. handed him a tip for bringing up their luggage. "Thanks for bringing it all up. We tend to over pack." He shook his head at the mountain of luggage sitting beside the door. "Shin, do you even need half of this stuff." He asked once the bellboy had left them alone.

"It is my ring gear as well as a few other things."

A.J. turned at the laughter in his friends voice. "You didn't need it all!" He laughed as Shin gave him a wink before turning to walk away. "We have dinner plans with the new team later!" He shouted after his friend, grinning at the wave he received. Turning back to the window, A.J. looked out at the view before him. The bellboy was right, the view was very welcoming.

"We have to make sure that we have the right group this time. If we are to make it out of Japan and back to the States..." Shinsuke walked over and handed A.J. a cold bottle of water.

"We need to deal with some legit people, I know that's why I've got Dre and Clayton coming by later. They know a few people here so that should help with figuring shit out." A.J. looked over at Shinsuke before taking a drink. He knew his friend was worried, especially after what happened with Wellington. "Shin, you know you don't have to stay with me. It's only going..." He looked at the bottle in his hands, a sad frown curving his lips down.

"To make me tired." Shinsuke grinned at A.J. as he gave him an exaggerated yawn. "Sometimes, you worry to much my friend. Come, let us worry about the present, the past can wait a few more hours." He looked back out the window, a small smile curving his lips. "You deserve a break from the nightmares plaguing your sleep."

A.J. stiffened at his friends soft statement, aware that his nightmares were keeping his friends up at night. "I'm sorry you got involved in this whole mess. You should have stayed with Hiroshi." A.J. sighed as he thought back to the man they'd left back in Morioka.

"He would not have enjoyed coming here to Miyazaki. It is to far south and a little further from home than he would prefer." Shinsuke, turned away from the window, heading to the second bedroom. "The contracts with WWE, have you considered it?"

A.J. nodded, he knew he should have taken the contract when they first offered it to him but he'd been having fun traveling with his friends. Or the people he had thought were friends. "If we take them it would mean us leaving Japan and after everything that's happened..."

"Leaving would not be such a bad thing."

A.J. sighed as he turned away from the window. "No, it wouldn't be such a bad thing." He said softly as he followed his friend to the back.

"You must rest before we leave for dinner. It would not be in our best interest to look less than our best." Shinsuke watched A.J. closely, knowing his friend would deny needing rest. "If we look less than our best..."

A.J. started to protest but knew he needed to sleep. It's been weeks since he'd felt safe enough to close his eyes for more than three hours. Yawning, he nodded at Shinsuke. "You setting your alarm?"

"It is already done, I will wake you in enough time to be ready."

A.J. waved at him as he walked into the room, turning on the light. He closed the door behind him, debating on whether he should lock it or not. "It's just me and Shin here, they can't hurt me anymore." Slowly moving back from the door, A.J. let out a soft breath as it remained closed. Backing away towards the bed, he slid his jacket off, catching it before it hit the floor. Shin was right, they would need to look their best and he didn't need to look like he'd been on the run for three days.

Getting undressed, A.J. stood beside the bed, frowning down at the mattress. "He can't hurt me here." His voice trembled as he tried to convince himself that the bed would be more comfortable than a chair or the floor. Pulling the bedspread and sheets to the floor, A.J. moved to the head of the bed, grabbing the pillows and throwing them on top of the pile. He couldn't bring himself to sleep on the bed, not after what happened. Turning to the pile on the floor, A.J. sank down slowly, stretching out and getting comfortable. He knew Shinsuke would complain but he wouldn't push. Sighing, he slowed his breathing, concentrating on relaxing for a few hours.

Wellington had been pissed when they'd been approached by the WWE scout. Said A.J. and Shinsuke were selling out if they left him for the larger company. Frannie hadn't agreed with Wells and had gotten beat for it. A.J. however had suffered worse than ever for Wells rage. "You said you loved us but you always hurt us, why? Why if you cared so fucking much..." A.J. sighed as he drifted off, the fear of Wells finding him faded away as he let sleep claim him.

 _A.J. opened his eyes, looking around the room in surprise. "Wells, Fran?" He tried to move his arms and legs, only to realize that he was tied spread eagle to a bed. Panic starting to thrum through him, A.J. looked up at his hands, pulling as hard as he could against the ropes. Letting out a hiss of pain, he stopped jerking on his bindings. "Wells! Frannie! What the fuck is going on?!" Looking around the room again, A.J. spotted a dark shape huddled in the corner. "Wells?" Sucking in a quick breath, A.J. blinked at the voice that responded._

 _"_ _No, Allen."_

 _"_ _Shin?" A.J. squinted to see the figure better, frowning when his friend slowly came into view. "Jesus Shin what the fuck happened to you?!" A.J. pulled on his bindings, trying to get to his friend. "Shin, untie me, jesus, untie me so I can..."_

 _"_ _So you can what, Allen?"_

 _Head snapping around, A.J. looked up to see Wells and Fran standing in the doorway. "What did you do to Shin? Why can't I fucking move Wells?!" He felt a shiver of fear chase across his skin as he watched the pair walk into the room. He didn't miss the camera in Fran's hands or the malicious grin curving Wells lips up. "What the fuck is going on Wells?"_

 _"_ _You two think you're going to just leave me and go to the WWE? Well, before you go I plan to give you a parting gift, one that you will always remember me by."_

 _A.J. stiffened as he realized what Wells was talking about. Fear chased itself across his nerves as if he'd been hit by lighting. "What, uh, wh-what do you..."_

 _"_ _I'm going to record our little session and make sure that your little friends see it. I want them all to know that you enjoy taking it in the ass for a man!"_

 _A.J. jerked at the ropes, eyes darting over to Shinsuke. What had they done to his friend, had they hurt him? He needed to find some way to get them out of this but how? Dre didn't know they were missing and Clay... "What did you do to my nephew? Where's Clayton, Wells?" He felt his stomach clench at the grin that curved his lips. If they hurt Clay, Sadie and Juls would be out for blood. "God Wells please tell me you didn't..."_

 _"_ _I let the little bastard go. He wasn't worth my time, to young for my tastes."_

 _A.J. let out a soft breath of relief until he looked at Fran's face. "Frannie?"_

 _"_ _You know the rules Allen, do not speak to her when it is our time."_

 _A.J. glared at the curly headed man now standing above him. "This is called rape and kidnapping Wells, I'm not willing in this shit!" Tone tight, A.J. was proud his voice didn't tremble. He watched as Wells walked over to Shinsuke, a leer curving his lips. "Leave Shin alone, Wells!" Pulling on the ropes, A.J. watched as his friend moved back from the angry man. "Bastard, I said leave shin alone!"_

 _"_ _You two can't just up and leave me! My father made sure I had the money to back you! I am your manager in these matters! You can leave when I fucking say you can leave!"_

 _A.J. felt his stomach clench at the dark look on Wells face. He'd known it was a risk taking the contract with WWE but it was a chance to go back home. A chance to finally get away from Wells and be free of the hell he'd gotten himself and Shinsuke into. "Then why won't you just let them buy you out! They're willing to pay more than you would ever..." He broke off at the back hand he was given, head snapping back with the force of the blow._

 _"_ _Leave...him...alone."_

 _Eyes watering, A.J. tried to refocus his gaze, flinching at the sound of Shinsuke's groan. "D-don't you fucking touch him, Wells." Voice weak, A.J. pulled again at his bindings. He stiffened at the dark chuckle above him. "Wells..."_

 _"_ _I'm going to show them all just how fucking_ phenomenal _you truly are."_

 _A.J. felt his fear spike as Wellington got undressed. Glancing over at Fran, he saw the dead look in her eyes. Knew that he and Shinsuke were on their own if Dre couldn't find them. When the bed dipped, A.J. forced back his fear, knowing that it would only turn Wells on. He watched as the brunette grinned over at Fran, knew what to expect this time around. He just hated that Shinsuke had to be here as a witness. "Wells..."_

"Wells...stop...please."

Standing in the doorway, Shinsuke sighed at the broken whisper. He'd known this was going to happen. Every time they made it to a new city, the nightmares would start over. If they had left Japan three years ago, they probably would have been able to avoid Wells and his manipulations sooner. Walking into the bedroom, Shinsuke frowned to find A.J. wrapped in the covers on the floor. "Allen?" He asked softly, kneeling down on the floor. "Come my friend, it is time for us to get ready."

"Shin?" A.J. asked softly. He shifted on the floor, groaning at the pain in his lower back. Turning his head he looked over at the man kneeling next to him. "What, uh, wh-what time is it?" Yawning, A.J. stretched, groaning as his muscles protested the movement. "How long was I out?"

"It is two hours before we leave and you slept for at least four hours."

"Yay, a new personal best." A.J. sighed as he sat up and looked around. He could see the question in Shinsuke's eyes but knew he wouldn't ask it. "Let me shower then get dressed. I'll be ready when it's time to go." Giving his friend a small smile, he took the hand offered to him. "Did you get hold of Tanahashi?"

"Yes, he was upset but understood our need to leave." Shinsuke sighed softly as he helped A.J. to his feet. "Come, I must make sure that our passes are at the desk. You will be ok here alone?" Shinsuke studied the drawn features, frowning at the tired eyes and pale face. "Allen?"

"No, I-I mean yeah, I'll be fine. Find out if Clay and Dre made it will you?" A.J. looked around for his travel bag, sighing as he spotted the small red case. "You managed to get it before we left." He looked at the case with a grin, the memories associated with the bag were good enough to make him smile, even if it was only for a moment.

"Dre said it was important to you." Shinsuke turned and headed towards the door. "I will be back shortly, the door will be bolted locked so do not worry."

A.J. nodded, watching as Shinsuke left the room. "I need to get rid of these fucking nightmares." A.J. ran a shaky hand across his stomach, flinching at the small scars there. Glancing down, he frowned as the memory came back unbidden. "Wells and his fucking jealousy." A.J. whispered angrily. He had accused A.J. of leaving him for more than just a contract at WWE. Had said it was because of someone else, he didn't want to stay with Wells and Fran anymore. "He wasn't lying though, you tried to kill me." A.J. glanced over at the clock, jerking in surprise. Turning to his suitcase, he pulled out his clothes, frowning at the wrinkles in his shirt and pants. "Good thing there's an iron and board or else I'd be screwed." Shaking his head he grabbed his travel bag and clothes, looking for a hanger in an effort to at least steam some of the wrinkles out.

Walking into the bathroom, A.J. set everything down and turned the water on. He glanced around for his phone, frowning when he couldn't find it. Looking through his bag, he felt a sliver of fear move over him. "What if I left it somewhere?" But where, they hadn't gotten off the train for two days after leaving Hakodate. "The only place we stopped at was..." He jerked around at the sound of a knock on the living room door. He couldn't have left his phone and Tanahashi's, Shinsuke would have said something about it. "I talked to Dre before we got here so it has to be here." Looking up at the sound of another knock, A.J. slowly walked out of the bathroom. Looking around the room, he sighed when he noticed his phone on the floor with the blankets. He walked over and picked up before heading to the front room. Looking through the peep hole, A.J. let out a soft sigh. It was the bellboy from earlier and he was holding a tray of food. Frowning, he opened the door, getting ready to tell the young man they hadn't ordered anything. Until...

"Thought you two could get away from me, hmm?"

"Wellington, h-how did you find us?" A.J. stepped back from the angry man in front of him. Glancing at the pale face behind Wellington, he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Did you really think I would not find you two? What did you really think was going to happen? You thought I was going to accept the payout and not want what's mine?!"

A.J. backed away from the brunette in front of him. There once was a time when Wellington had been fun, exciting in a good way. Having grown up in the country, A.J. hadn't really known how to deal with men like Wellington. He was six foot two and weighed about two hundred, fifteen pounds. He had dark, curly hair and rich, emerald green eyes. Wellington had been a gorgeous man who along with Fran, had approached A.J. in his wide eyed innocence. Things had been exciting, up until A.J. and Shinsuke started to make names for themselves. With the help of Tanahashi and older men such as Kurt Angle and Kevin Nash, they had been able to catch the eye of the Vince McMahon. Wells had been livid, claiming Shinsuke was trying to take A.J. from him.

"H-how did you find us?" A.J. repeated in confusion. He didn't know what to say or do. How had Wellington found them so fast? They were getting ready...He jerked in surprise when Wellington gripped his arms in a painful grip. Sucking in a quick breath, A.J. tried to pull away from his ex. "Let go of me Wells."

"Or what, you'll spread your legs and let me have my way with you?"

A.J. felt his temper spike at the comment. Rage simmering along his nerves. "Fuck you Wells! You're the one who forces themselves on others and blames them for..." He broke off with a gasp as Wells slapped him. Snapping his head to the back and side.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me in such a way? Do you not remember who I am and what I've done for you?!"

"What have you done for me Wells?! You've raped me, beat me, used me and thrown me away like I was nothing more than garbage! Then, when I'm back on top you want to..." A.J. choked back the rest of his statement as a hand closed around his throat. Gasping for breath, A.J. tried to pull away from the grip. He could feel his lungs screaming for air he tried to glare at Wells.

"You belong to _me_ , there is no one or nothing that can or will change that."

A.J. let out a short whimper of fear as he was dragged from the room. Where was Shin, had they been able to surprise him or was he safe and on his way back up? A.J. didn't get a chance to think about it for long. Before he realized what was happening he was being dragged onto an elevator. As they headed down, A.J. had the fleeting thought that he may have seen his friend for the very last time.


	6. Going Home

_"It's been two weeks Wells, let him go. Don't you have enough to be satisfied? What more do you need from him?!"_

 _"_ _I will never let him go. Why do you care so much, he was going to leave us again! This time for good!"_

 _"_ _You don't know that! Allen may have been trying to make things better not worse! You're the one to stubborn to believe any different!"_

 _"_ _Mind your mouth bitch, if you had been able to get Wyatt or Red to do as you wanted..."_

 _"_ _They won't and do you know why?! Because you have kidnapped him! Saffire will not negotiate and neither will her brother! Dre_ will _come after him, he has never left Allen behind in anything!"_

 _"_ _I don't care, they can try to take him from me. I'll make sure they all pay for their treachery."_

A.J. squinted through the bright light blaring down on him. Shifting on the bed, he bit back a gasp of pain. Swallowing the sound that rose in his throat, A.J. tried to push back the nausea that threatened to choke him. Shivering, he slowly turned his head to see his right leg still chained to the wall. "Two weeks, Frannie said two weeks. Dre wouldn't leave me here, h-he wouldn't..." A.J. broke off as he thought about his friends. Were they looking for him? Did they think he'd just run off to protect them? And not for the first time since Wells found him, he wondered in Shinsuke was safe. If he were safe that meant Dre and Sadie would be coming for him.

"Allen, a-are you awake?"

A.J. slowly turned his head towards the soft voice, frowning at the bright red hair and bright eyes. "S-saffire?" She had found him already, he was going to be safe, he was...

"No, honey, I-I'm sorry, it's just me, Frannie."

Blinking, A.J. searched the concerned face above him, tears welling in his eyes. "Let me go home Frannie. Please, m-my family and friends..."

" _We_ are the only family or friends you need my sweet Allen."

A.J. stiffened at the sound of Wells voice. He watched as Fran slowly eased back from him. He saw the flash of fear that crossed her face and knew...that as long as Wellington could move he could still hurt them. Easing back on the bed, A.J. sucked in a harsh breath as his left arm screamed in pain. "You broke my fucking arm bastard." A.J. tried to hold in a gasp of pain as the cuff around his ankle tightened. "What the fuck is wrong with you, why would you do something like this?"

"You should have listened to me. I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you, honest. You were being so fucking difficult though. You just wouldn't listen to me."

Flinching back from the man in front of him, A.J. tried to still the roiling of his stomach. "Let me go Wells, you know Dre and Shin won't leave me here in Japan. They'll be looking for me."

"They think you've run away. That you left with their best interests at heart."

A.J. peered at the dark corner Wells pointed to. "My luggage." Shinsuke wouldn't believe it, he knew how much the contract with WWE meant to him. "Neither of them will believe that! Especially not Dre, we grew up together, he knows me better than any..." He broke off with a cry of pain as Wells grabbed his broken arm. "Wells, please...y-you're hurting me."

"They have already left Japan, you should have known I would make sure they could not find you."

A.J. felt his stomach twist, Shinsuke wouldn't have left him here. Not after everything they've gone through and Dre...he knew his childhood friend wouldn't leave him as well. Glaring up at Wells, A.J. jerked on his arm. "You're lying, Dre wouldn't leave me and neither would Shin." He flinched back from the man in front of him, holding in his gasp of pain. "Dre's followed us everywhere we've traveled, so you're lying when you say he's left the country without me!" A.J. didn't back down as Wells tightened his hold on A.J.'s arm. "Dre is my brother...my _real_ family...he wouldn't leave me here."

"You're so sure he cares more about you than that whore of a sister, hmmm?"

"Don't fucking call Sadie that, she is _not_ a whore." Voice low, A.J. felt his temper rise at the statement. "You don't even fucking know Sadie."

"What ever you want to believe, either way you won't be going anywhere anytime soon. So get comfortable honey, you're going to need your rest. Round three will start in a few!"

A.J. fought back a shiver of fear as he watched Wells leave the room. Looking over at his luggage, he tried to see which bags Wells had taken. "He forgot it." His travel bag wasn't with the small pile. "Shin knows..."

"Allen, you need to leave."

Blinking in surprise, A.J. looked up at Fran. "How the fuck am I suppo..." He looked down as the cuff on his ankle opened. Looking up at Fran, he frowned. "What's the fucking trick Frannie. You let me go, I run and he comes after me again?"

"No, you need to go back home Allen, this life was never meant for you. Neither of us should have ever gotten involved with Wells. I'll help you to the nearest village then you can call Dre. Your picture has been all over the news, someone is bound to be able to help you."

A.J. gingerly made his way off of the bed. Looking over at Fran then his luggage, he frowned. "I need a change of clothes first."

"I will wait over by the door."

A.J. turned to watch her as she walked to the other side of the room. "Fran, what are you going to do? You know what he'll do if he finds out you helped me leave."

"I am no longer worried about Beaureaguard Wellington III."

A.J. felt a small smile tilt the corners of his mouth up. "Good girl." He said softly as he went through his bags. He needed to find something baggy and warm. Wincing as his left arm bumped into his clothing bag, A.J. spotted the small carrying Shinsuke packed. "Better yet, I'll take this bag." He turned to Fran once he'd slipped the strap over his head, draping it across his chest and out of the way of his arm. Searching for a jacket or hoodie, A.J. frowned as Fran let out a soft whistle. "What is it Frannie?"

"Looks like Wells and his father may have plans tonight."

"Thank god, maybe I can get out of here without any problems." A.J. grabbed a dark hoodie and turned to Fran. "I'm ready when you are." He limped over to the door, breathing labored as he tried to ignore the pain racing across his back, right leg, and left arm.

"I'll make sure to get you to the first village, after that..."

"I'm on my own...gotcha." A.J. followed Faith out of the room and down the hall. He glanced through the partially open door to the living room, making sure to keep to the shadows as much as possible. He could hear Wells father telling him that selling the contracts was the best thing Wells could do.

 _"_ _I don't want to sell them though! There's no benefit to me if I do!"_

 _"_ _That is not my concern. My concern is the amount of money you're spending and it is not_ your _money that is being spent!"_

A.J. started when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning, he nodded as Fran motioned him to follow her. Once they'd made it past the living room and down to the garage, A.J. let out a soft sigh. "Stay here Frannie, I can find my way as long as I have a car."

"Take mine, he wont notice it missing and I've never really liked it anyway."

A.J. took the keys to her Honda, sighing in relief. "Thank you no go back inside before he starts looking for you." He gave Fran a quick hug before unlocking the car and getting in. "Don't stay Frannie, you need to get away from him as soon as possible." He watched as she nodded, stepping back with a small wave. Starting the car, he put it in drive and took off. He knew what Fran said but they both knew Wellington better. If she had actually come up missing along with A.J... "Good luck Frannie, I'm on my way home."


	7. Shane's Decision

Shane sat in the chair across from the bed, watching A.J. sleep. He couldn't push back the guilt twisting through him at what happened earlier. He glanced over at his phone as it vibrated. Shane knew he needed to answer the calls but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Not after the story he'd been told. Not after knowing that after all this time both Faith and Wellington still wanted A.J. "They can not have you." Shane said softly, rage coloring his words. He wanted to hold A.J., to protect him while he slept but Shane was scared of hurting him. He had seen the fear in A.J.'s eyes when Wellington had grabbed his face. Heard the pain and humiliation as A.J. had told his story. "How do I protect you from this man?" Shane knew the name and the family. His father and Wellington's were school friends. "I can't involve dad in this, he wouldn't understand how I feel about you." Running a hand through A.J.'s hair, Shane stood up and headed to the bathroom. He made sure to grab his phone before leaving the room. He needed to make some calls and get some answers. In all his years of knowing Juls and Bray, he'd never known them to make such a huge mistake. Faith was a loose end whose history with the group went back further than he thought.

They had agreed to hide the secret but now...Shane felt his stomach clench as he looked back at the bed and the sleeping man there. "It looks like our decision affected you without us knowing it." Shaking his head, Shane scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for. As the phone rang, he stood in the doorway watching A.J. Shane wasn't sure what he could do but he would do what ever it took to keep A.J. safe.

 _"_ _How in the fuck were you able to drive with a broken arm?" Shane looked at A.J. expression tight as he struggled to control his anger. The story A.J. told him made his rage simmer just below the surface of his skin. The fact that someone had hurt A.J. was enough for Shane to come apart. "Christ, you must have been in so much pain."_

 _"_ _It wasn't easy but I did it because I had to get away from him. He'd told Dre, Shin, and Clay I left them! I wouldn't have Shane, I mean come on Dre and Shin are grown men but Clay? Clay was a child, as smart as he is he was only sixteen! But when Sadie showed up I knew we were going home. I didn't know about the shit storm between Wyatt, Red, a-and Faith." A.J. looked up at Shane, watching his expressions as they changed from worried concern to angry determination. "You don't have to be so worried Shane. I froze tonight because I wasn't expecting him. I've gotten comfortable with you taking care of things and I've become lax." He let out a rueful chuckle. "Dre would kick my ass if he knew."_

 _"_ _I'll talk to Dre and explain things. He's supposed to be in town this weekend, right? I think Sai and Juls are planning a party for him." Shane's look turned thoughtful as he pulled A.J. closer. "Maybe we'll go out to the house and spend some time there."_

Shane sighed as he thought over their plans. If he and A.J. did go out to Sadie's, he knew A.J. wouldn't want to leave. Maybe that wasn't as bad...

 _"_ _Shane?!"_

Shane started in surprise at the voice in his ear. "Danial, jesus I'm sorry got sidetracked. Were you sleep, I apologize if I woke you."

 _"_ _It's ok I was up with the baby. Everything ok, you sound agitated?"_

Running a hand through his hair, Shane took a deep breath to calm the rage churning in his stomach. "Allen was attacked tonight."

 _"_ _What, are you serious?! What the, wait hold on, woke the baby."_

Shane grinned as he heard the sound of Danial's daughter. "How is she and Brie doing?"

 _"_ _Great, they have me wrapped around their fingers."_

Shane chuckled as he listened to his friend. "It's only going to get better."

 _"_ _I seriously can't wait, now keep talking, how is Allen, is he ok?"_

"He's sleep right now but..." Shane broke off as he turned into the bathroom. "Danial his ex is...christ I can't even focus." Taking a deep breath Shane let it out as he leaned back against the wall. "The bastard's tried to kill him before. He's someone from Allen's past..."

 _"_ _Do you know him or is there anyway to find out who he is? I mean seriously, are you just going to let him get away with that?"_

Shane grinned at Danial's flood of questions. This is why he'd called him instead of Sadie or... "Our dad's went to school together." He heard the silence on the other end and wondered what Danial was thinking. "I can't..."

 _"_ _You could, however just make it a coincidence? I mean come on Shane, you know you want to have a little fun before you really hurt this guy."_

Shane grinned despite his bad mood. "You sound angrier than I do."

 _"_ _That's because I'm putting myself in your position. If it were Brie or Birdie..."_

"I swear Danial, it's taking everything in me to stay here." Voice low, Shane glanced back over at the bed. "If I knew where this bastard was hiding out I'd go beat his ass. The things he put Allen and Shinsuke through..." Shane sighed as he slid down the wall. "It took everything in me not to just let go. The look on Allen's face..." Shane sucked in a harsh breath. "Danial, I've never seen him look so scared."

 _"_ _Well then we now know what we need to do. You talk to Bray or Juls yet?"_

"No, he just drifted off. They've been calling, I've been ignoring them." Shane pinched the bridge of his nose. "All of this started because _she_ showed back up. Her lies to Bray are why I even got involved."

 _"_ _We still don't know who the father is?"_

Shane frowned as he thought about what he wanted to say. "I've got someone looking into it but if my suspicions are right, Allen's ex could be the father."

 _"_ _They're trying to pin the baby on him?"_

"Yeah and I'm not sure if I should tell him or not. Especially now, if he gets attached to her and it turns out she isn't his..." Shane broke off, throat tightening with the thought of how A.J. would feel.

 _"_ _Christ, these two are a real piece of work aren't they?"_

"Yeah and you know Faith, always with the drama." Shane sighed as he ran a hand across his face. He was exhausted and they hadn't even left town yet. "I need your help with something as well. Give me a few days to look into somethings and I'll get back with you?"

 _"_ _Sure, just let me know what I can do. I'll see what I can find on this guy if you'll send me what you have."_

"Thanks Danial, I'm going to give Juls and Bray a call in a few." Shane told his friend goodnight before disconnecting the call. Standing up, he stretched his tired muscles. He needed to check on the front door, Alistair should have seen...

"Shane?"

Shane walked out of the bathroom, a small smile curving his lips. "Hey sleepy head, how do you feel?"

"Thirsty, water?" A.J. rasped, blinking to clear his vision, head turning in the direction of Shane's voice. "Where..." He looked around the room, a frown curving his lips down.

"Here honey, drink this." Shane poured him a glass of water and held it out to him. Watching as he took a drink, Shane sat back down in the chair from earlier. "How do you feel?" Giving him a quick once over, his frown deepened at the dark bruises on A.J.'s skin.

"Like I've been in a street fight." A.J. sighed as he looked over at Shane. "Did you get some rest?" Glancing over at the clock, he frowned at the time.

"No, I've been up since you fell asleep." Shane gave him a small smile, watching as his color slowly started to return. "You do understand that I can't just let him walk away after what he's done. You belong to me, there is no way I can let him live after hurting you the way he has." Shane watched A.J. stiffen, whether it be from anger or excitement, Shane couldn't tell. He did notice the tremor in his hands as they held the glass. "Honey?"

"I never expected...I'm sorry Shane. Wells was one mistake I've tried my best not to make again but I can't..." A.J. shook his head as he struggled to order his thoughts. "It's been years since I've seen him. I-I left with Clay and never looked back. Now this... _asshole_...is back and he's trying to destroy everything important to me." Looking over at Shane, A.J. saw something flash across the tan face. Dark eyes watching him with a knowing look.

"Six months...six months and I will tell you what you want to hear. I'll fix this in the meantime, all of it. Wellington, Faith." Shane moved to kneel beside the bed. "I never should have left you here alone, I knew this asshole would show back up again just never thought he'd show up _here_."

A.J. held the dark gaze, heart racing at Shane's statement. "Tell me...six months? What's going on in six months?" A.J. sat up straighter, back against the headboard as he watched Shane closely.

Shane felt his face heating as he realized his slip. "Just something I have to take care of. Either way, I don't plan on letting this bastard near you again." Shane watched as A.J. frowned, his head tilted to the side as he looked at Shane thoughtfully. "Allen?"

"We're changing the codes and the locks, right? That should be enough and as long as he can't get back into the building..." A.J. drifted off as Shane frowned. "Shane, what is it."

"I think we should move, I don't want to stay here and something else happens to you because of this fucking idiot." Shane said through clenched teeth. He could feel his temper rising as he looked at the bruises on A.J.'s arms and jaw. "He's marked you before?"

A.J. nodded as he studied Shane. "Part of why I have my tattoo." He pointed to the _AJ_ on his right side. "He carved my initials into my skin after WWE first tried to sign me. Said it was his way of making sure they wouldn't want me. Then the tapes..." A.J. felt the numbing fear of what those videos could cost him. "Shane, what he did..."

"It wasn't consensual and I'm not fucking leaving you because of that." Sighing, Shane pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, today we're going to take off and go find a new place. I won't feel right staying here knowing someone attacked you." Shane looked up at the soft sigh, stomach fluttering at the soft look on A.J.'s face.

"Maybe, ummm, m-maybe a house? I-I mean, I'll help pay my share! I can afford to do that mu..." A.J. broke off as Shane kissed. A slow, soft kiss that left A.J. gasping and shaking as Shane slowly pulled back. "Shane?"

"Honey, you don't have to pay for anything but if it will make you feel better, fine. I understand the need for independence." Climbing onto the bed, Shane gave A.J. a small smile. "I need to keep you safe and in order to do that you have to be close. We practically live together now so a house wouldn't be such a huge jump."

"Nothing to big though, a lot of rooms isn't really a good thing with Wells running around lose. He likes to hide in the dark, sometimes he..." A.J. broke off as a shiver moved over him. "He thought it was funny to scare people, which, ok yeah it can be but there is a limit."

"What did he do." Shane watched as blue eyes blinked up at him in confusion. "How, did he scare you." Keeping his voice soft, Shane watched as another tremor shook A.J.'s hands.

"H-he would shoot at me in the dark. Said it would keep my senses sharp." A.J. jerked at the hand on his arm, looking up into Shane's dark expression.

"He shot you, didn't he?"

A.J. nodded, watching as Shane struggled to control his anger. "I survived, thanks to Shin and Clay but I knew we had to get away from him. Fra...I mean _Faith_...of all names for her to choose. Faith refused to leave him, I don't know but I can't go back through the shit he put me through."

"I'll kill him simply for the attempt." Shane stretched out next to A.J. "Maybe not six months, maybe less." Running a hand over A.J.'s tattoo, Shane let his thoughts drift. He was going to make Wellington pay for everything he's done to A.J. Starting with this latest incident. His kindness only extended so far and Wellin...

"Shane, god stop!"

Shane blinked as he refocused his attention on the brunette in front of him. "Allen?"

"My...tattoo...christ, stop tracing it." A.J. had to grip Shane's wrist to get him to understand.

"Why?" Shane stared in confusion at the letters, until he saw the puckered skin beneath the ink. "The scars are still sensitive." Shane watched as a flush spread over A.J.'s skin. "I was thinking about what I was going to do when I saw him. How I was going to beat him senseless for marking you."

A.J. bit back a moan as Shane moved closer. He sucked in a quick breath when Shane pressed a kiss against the first scar. Shivering, A.J. felt Shane move down to the next one. "What, uh, wh-what are you doing Shane?" He panted as Shane started to trace the letters with his tongue.

"I'm going to erase his touch from your skin." Shane leaned back and looked down at A.J. "I keep telling you I'm a possessive asshole, seriously honey there's no other way to put it. I need you, more than anything and I need you to understand that I _do not share_. Not you and not like that, _never_ like that." Taking a deep breath, Shane gave A.J. a gentle smile. "Let me take care of you, for now, let me erase his touch from your body...please."

A.J. stared up into Shane's earnest expression. He nodded, watching as Shane moved over him. He pulled the sheet down slowly, the silk sliding across A.J.'s skin silently. Shane admitted to needing him, which meant it must be ok to admit it. A.J. shivered as Shane blew against the wet skin, making goose bumps rise on his skin. Shane would make him feel better, he always did. Which meant if it was ok for Shane to say it... "I-I need you too, Shane." He didn't want to become dependent on Shane but it looked like it was already to late.

Shane growled low in his throat, moving over A.J. he stared down into wide, dilated blue eyes. "I am here, no matter what happens I am not leaving you, understand? I'll kill him before he can ever have you back." Shane watched as the flush of excitement darkened A.J.'s skin. He would tell him soon, he had to...the words were tearing the walls of his heart apart the longer he waited. Leaning down, Shane kissed A.J. "No matter what happens, I will always be here."


	8. Our House - Our Kids

_"_ _Are you two seriously house hunting?! I never would have thought things had gotten that far between you two?!"_

A.J. grinned as he adjusted the air, they were in a rental Jeep today and after a week of house hunting and working, they hoped this house was the one. "What do you mean gotten this far? It's not like it was supposed to be a one night thing Chris?"

 _"_ _Yeah I know but damn Allen, getting a house together is a big step. That's him practically telling you he loves you!"_

A.J. stiffened in his seat, a frown curving his lips down. "No it's not Chris. Shane is doing this because of what Wells did not..."

 _"_ _What the actual fuck? Allen are you blind, I mean come on?! Seth bought me a house for our first anniversary, for our second he bought me a car, the third he cooked for me. If that's not his way of showing his love then him saying it is."_

"Shane hasn't said it though Chris so it can't be, n-not on Shane's end." A.J. could feel his stomach fluttering as he glanced out the window. He knew how he felt about Shane however. He always wanted him around, _needed_ to be near him. It scared him to think that he cared so much for someone and they...

 _"_ _Allen?!"_

A.J. blinked at the sound of Chris' voice. "But I love him Chris. He may not love me but he wants me and right now that's better than not having anything." Voice soft, A.J. let out a ragged sigh.

 _"_ _I keep telling you Shane loves you, just because he hasn't said it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. Look at everything he's done so far, well other than the proposition."_

A.J. chuckled softly, knowing Chris was right. "I'm just stressed over this shit with Wellington and moving, god I hate moving!" He smiled at Chris' chuckle. "Anyway, you and Seth have plans today?"

 _"_ _Yeah, he's supposed to be heading out with RAW to Charlotte but he's going to catch a red eye. Judas tour starts tomorrow and he wants to be at the first show."_

A.J. nodded as he listened to Chris describe the tour and what cities they would be visiting. "Hey, you'll be in some of the same cities as us, maybe I can come out and catch a show?"

 _Let me know which one and I'll have tickets and passes waiting for you."_

"Ok." A.J. grinned as he watched Shane walk out of the store carrying three bags. "He said a couple of snacks not a whole fridge of food."

 _"_ _I keep telling you what to expect and you just won't listen. For the love of god would you just tell him you love him? Make both of you happy, love sick idiots."_

"What ever Chris." A.J. could feel his face heating at the grin on Shane's face. He loved that smile, Shane looked so much more relaxed. "Hey, I'll call you once we get back, need to check on Shin."

 _"_ _Let me know how he's doing will you? He said something about his right arm bothering him."_

A.J. frowned, Shin hadn't said anything to him about it and he wondered why. "Yeah, ok, I'll ask him. Talk to you later Chris." A.J. disconnected the call just as Shane opened the back door of the Jeep. "I could have sworn you said snacks Shane, this looks like you're planning on a cook out."

Shane grinned as he set the three bags in the seat and closed the door. Opening the drivers door and getting in, he turned to look at A.J. "Well they had everything we like so I figured we couldn't go wrong if I got one or two of everything."

A.J. blinked at Shane, turning to look at the bags in the back. "They, umm, th-they had..."

"Yes they did and I got you four because I know how you are." Shane started the Jeep, turning to give A.J. a quick grin. "Ready to check out this house?"

A.J. nodded, returning Shane's grin. "We hope this is the one for us." Glancing back out the window, he jumped when his phone sounded with a message. Frowning at the unknown number, he looked up at the road then back to his phone. Sighing, he opened the message, paling at the video that popped up. He tried to hide the sharp sound that rose in his throat, hoping Shane hadn't heard him.

"Allen?" Shane glanced over at A.J. then back to the road. Frowning, he looked over at the brunette again, confused at how pale he was. "Honey what is it?"

"Shin and I...there is no way." A.J. pressed the play button and felt his stomach clench as his voice filled the cabin. "I-I thought..." He looked over at Shane, desperate to understand what was happening. "Shane?"

"Let me see." Shane pulled over and took the phone from A.J. Glancing down at the screen he frowned as he listened to the video. He could feel his anger rising as the video continued. "This is one of them?"

"S-shin and I burned them, all of them! There isn't supposed to be..." Looking down at his phone, A.J. turned away from the video. "That was the night he carved my initials..."

"How did he get your fucking number and why would he send you this?" Shane stopped the video and closed the phone. "We'll get you another phone, this one has probably been hacked." Shane watched the pale face in front of him. "Allen, honey what is it?"

"He's trying to take everything from me." A.J. whispered. He opened the door of the jeep, undoing his seat belt and jumping out. Wellington was going to cost him Shane and everything he's worked for. He started in surprise to feel Shane's hands at his waist.

"Stop, ok look at me Allen." Shane could see the fear in A.J.'s eyes and hated Wellington even more. "I am not leaving you, especially not over a fucking video of them raping you. Christ, what the fuck does he think this will do? Turn me away from you? Or..." Shane could see it as bright, ocean blue eyes lifted to his. "He thinks you would do anything to keep what you have?"

"I can't lose you Shane, ok? I-I may not be perfect but I know I need you and if that means I have to sacrifice something to keep you then I will! Even if it's me, myself I will do that! Don't you get it, I can't just walk away from you now, there was a time when I could! When I was able to just let you go and not look back but I can't now! I can't and even though I know I should, I can't." A.J. looked up at Shane, Chris' words echoing in his head.

Shane held A.J.'s face between his hands. "Allen Jones if you do not listen to me right now." Shane leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "I keep telling you I am not giving you up. There is no way in hell I'd let you go knowing he is after you. There is nothing that I will accept that can separate us, and the fact that I need you more than anything or anyone means a lot. I am not letting you go, Wellington can not fucking have you so stop thinking what ever it is you're thinking." Shane pulled A.J. closer, watching as he started to relax. "We'll go get you a new phone and number, so don't worry. I've got some people looking into a few things and this can be added to their list."

A.J. stared up at Shane, hands clenched in his henley. How did things get this far, how had he been able to even last this long with Shane. "I won't lose you, after everything I've been through I can't."

Shane grinned down at A.J. as he led him back to the Jeep. "We're getting a house together, I would think you'd have figured out that I'm very serious about you."

 _He loves you, how can you say he doesn't and he's getting you a house?!_

A.J. let Shane help him back in the Jeep, watching as he redid his seat belt before going around to the other side. "Shane..."

"We'll worry about it later, we have snacks and a house to go look at. What do you say that for now we focus on those two things?"

 _I love you, god I love you so much._ A.J. nodded, the words sticking in his throat. Now wasn't the right time to tell Shane how he felt so he watched as the Jeep was restarted and Shane pulled back onto the road. He reached for the hand on Shane's thigh, threading their fingers together. Shane wouldn't lie to him, A.J. was pretty sure of that. He kept saying he needed him, that he wasn't giving A.J. up. If Shane were serious about them staying together...

"I won't let him hurt you, Allen, trust me, I will do whatever I need to in order to protect you." Shane tightened his fingers around the ones holding his. "No matter what I have to do, understand?" Shane glanced over at the silent man, could see the questions and worries running through his head. "Honey, I need you to trust me, if you can't..."

"I trust you, probably more than I should but I trust you." A.J. cut him off. He could see the worry on Shane's face, felt the anger in him as his hand tightened around A.J.'s. "How much farther to the house?"

"Right up the road actually, we've been on the property for almost twenty minutes." Shane gave him a wink and a grin. "It's about ten acres of land, has a lake in the back, a barn, a horse stable, and a house that's surrounded by trees and that's something we've been looking for."

A.J. blinked at Shane in surprise. "What, Shane why do we need that much space? Seriously, who would we have..."

"You were asking about the club a while back. Everyone has a place where they can host a gathering..." Shane sighed, as he glanced over at A.J.

"Everyone except you." A.J. finished softly. "Well, let's go see what you've set your heart on." He grinned at Shane's huff of laughter. "I mean ten damn acres Shane?! What the fuck do you guys do for us to need that much land?"

"Well that's part of it, the other part is the screaming." Shane felt a slow grin curve his lips at A.J.'s sudden silence. "Allen?"

"Wh-what screaming?" A.J. tried to hide his reaction. He had a feeling Shane was making fun of him. "Did something happen and I not know about it?"

"No, honey, just..." Shane sighed as he followed the path leading up to the house. "You tend to scream during sex and I'm not to fond of people hearing you." Shane felt a small swell of pride as A.J. struggled to hide his response. "I mean seriously, I love it but I don't want or need anyone else knowing what you sound like when I'm inside of you."

"You do that shit on fucking purpose." A.J. couldn't help how breathless he sounded. Shane was turning him on just by talking. Taking a deep breath, A.J. turned to the window. "You're a real asshole, you know that? What if there's...a realtor, Shane i-is that..." A.J. straightened in his seat, looking at the bright, candy apple red Cadillac. He felt his pulse race as a tall, dark haired man stepped out of the car. "Dre."

"I told him what we were looking for instead of going to a realtor. They weren't really listening to us just looking for a commission." Shane squeezed A.J.'s hand, chuckling at the excitement on his face. "Who else would know what you want as well as you?"

A.J. grinned at Shane, his earlier mood forgotten as he waited for Shane to park the Jeep. "So you called Dre or Sadie called Dre?"

"I called, well, I had Clay get in touch with him. He's a hard man to reach." Shane parked the Jeep and watched as A.J. opened the door. When he paused, Shane gave him a questioning look. "Allen?"

"You won't be mad?" Wellington had always been jealous of his relationship with Dre and Shinsuke. They had been close and Wellington couldn't compete with that. "I mean, it's Dre and I don't want you to think.."

"Honey, go enjoy your time with Dre, look around and when you're done come find me and we'll talk." Shane pulled A.J. to him, giving him a quick kiss. "Make sure to check out the lake, I think there's a small cabin out there."

A.J. nodded, eyes wide as Shane moved back. "You're sure, Dre and I have been known to be in our own world sometimes."

Shane grinned, I've got some other places to look through and I've seen what this one has to offer. I like it...a lot." Opening the door, Shane stepped out, giving Dre a wave. "He's a little shy today!"

"Shy for what now? We've known each other since we were timoun(kids)."

A.J. grinned up at the tall, muscular man now standing in front of him. "Shut the hell up Dre. You know what Shane's talking about." Sadie's baby brother, Andres Javier DuBois stood six foot two, weighed almost two ten and always greeted people with a smile. "Where the fuck have you been?" He glared up at the tan face.

"Workin' zanmi m(my friend), you know me. I have to keep moving."

A.J. grinned as his friend threw an arm around his shoulders. Looking back at Shane, he paused. "You're sure you don't..."

"Go, look around and tell me what you think. Like I said, I like it here. I can see us here but that's only going to work if you do too."

A.J. felt his face heating as he gave Shane a searching look. He'd only ever seen that expression once before on Shane's face. "Ok, we'll be back then." And that had been years ago when they had first met at NXT. A.J. gave him a small wave as he and Dre walked up the path.

"You know, he's really crazy about you, Jones."

A.J. didn't look up at Dre, he couldn't knowing his friend would see the truth. "Yeah, well, I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"Don't believe it?"

A.J. could see his friend shake his head. "You know why Dre. Look at him, I mean come on I'm just not..." He broke off at the dark look from his friend.

"You love him but you're gonna make him pay for that _salo's_ _(bastards)_ mistakes?"

"No! Damnit that's not what this is, ok? Jesus Dre, I didn't ask Shane to do any...of...this, this is the house?" A.J. looked up at the two story building in front of them. "This can't be the house Dre, look at this place, do you see how big it is?"

"Don't like it?"

Shaking his head, A.J. stared up at the dark red brick and grinned. "This is...Shane told you?"

"Yeah, he wanted to be sure what you wanted was put first. All the space was for him, the club can't be to close to the house but the rest..."

"Is all for me." A.J. walked up the steps leading to the porch. "All the way around?"

"Yeah."

A.J. looked around the porch, turning a full circle until he caught Dre's bright gray gaze. "What's wrong?"

"You tell him about pitit fi ou(your daughter) yet? He does have the right to know if you two are moving in together."

A.J. frowned at his friend, stomach fluttering as he turned away from him. "No but you're right I need to tell him. Just worried about how she'll react to me living with someone not her mother." A.J. started at the hand on his shoulder, sighing as he looked up at Dre. "I'm going to love this house aren't I?"

"Fré(brother), you're going to love every single inch of this place, trust me. I thought about you and ti fi ti bebe(baby girl) when I got the call. He made sure to tell me what you wanted though, said everyone else was focused on him and it made him uncomfortable."

A.J. nodded as they walked through the first floor. "This Living room and kitchen are huge and the study is cool but why is there a bedroom on the first floor?"

"Master bedroom? I have no idea, want to knock some walls down?"

A.J. chuckled as they headed upstairs. "We don't own the house yet Dre, jesus how..." A.J. opened the door to the first room on his right and paused. "Wow this would be great for a workout room o-or an office."

"Yeah or your game room. Come on let me show you the rooms for his boys and ti fi ti bebe. You're going to love the space and lighting from the windows."

A.J. grinned as he backed out of the room. "How many rooms are up here, four right?" At Dre's nod, A.J. followed him silently to the first bedroom. "This would be for the boys?"

"Hmm, take a look and tell me. Shane was surprised at the space in the room."

A.J. gave him a curious look but walked into the room and stopped. "This is a bedroom?" He looked around the space. "He has two boys, they would enjoy this." Was he getting ahead of himself seeing them here with the kids? "What about the room for Amber?"

"Follow me."

A.J. looked around the wide sky blue room. "They would really love being here with Shane." Turning the light off and closing the door, A.J. glanced at the bathroom as they passed it. "There's an extra bathroom up here?"

"I think so but I think Shane was talking about converting it into something else."

A.J. nodded as he walked into the room next to the bathroom. "Wow, Amber would love this room." It was a softer blue of the other room but more windows. "I mean really Dre, she would love this room."

"Then it's time you tell him about her, don't you think?"

"Dre..." A.J. didn't want to have this conversation with his friend. "Please, not right now." He felt his stomach churning as he thought about his daughter. He loved her desperately and wouldn't do anything that would put her in harms way. "You know how I am about her meeting anyone from my life. I can't take the risk of her being hurt."

"He would want a little girl, talks about his sons with pride but he would enjoy having a daughter. Give him a chance Jones. If you love him like you say, give him the chance to show you."

A.J. sighed as he looked out the window. "He's still outside?" He watched as Shane paced around the Jeep, talking on his cell. "He tell you about Wells showing up at the apartment?"

"Yeah, part of his reason on finding a place. Said it had to be safe enough for you and his kids."

"I-if I tell him about Amber, he could leave me. I haven't been exactly honest about having a daughter." A.J. watched as Shane's head fell back with his laughter. "I love him Dre, I can't lose him now."

"And you won't, trust in your heart this time. He doesn't seem like he wishes you harm, but if you do not feel safe with him..."

"I'm safer with him than without him. I shouldn't need him like this Dre, not after the shit with Wells but I do." A.J. moved closer to the window, watching as Shane looked up towards him. "This is our house and maybe you're right. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt." Pressing a hand against the glass, he gave Shane a small smile, heart giving an extra beat at the one that curved Shane's lips. "Maybe they would be just as good for each other as they are for me."

"When I say he loves you, he loves you Jones. Look at this house, he called _me_ of all people to help him find a place where _you_ would be safe. There is no other way to show your love for someone other than protecting what you have."

"He's protecting his heart." A.J. pressed closer to the glass, watching as Shane frowned before closing the door of the Jeep. "He's trying to make sure he doesn't..."

"He's trying to make sure he doesn't lose you Jones, give the man a chance. He's not like all the other ti gason moun rich(rich boys) you used to date."

A.J. watched as Shane headed towards the house, his gaze holding the dark one until he disappeared from view. "Wellington is going to do everything he can to take Shane from me Dre."

"Then you trust in those who love you to take care of you. He can help us in this if you will allow him to."

"Hey guys, everything ok?"

A.J. turned at the sound of Shane's voice, stomach fluttering as he glanced at his best friend. "No, just, uh, just there's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Shane frowned as he studied the man in front of him. "Honey, I keep telling you there's nothing you can say or do to make me leave you."

"I have a daughter, she's, um, s-she's about six now?" Shaking his head, A.J. looked away from Shane, not wanting to see his face. "Her name is Amber Jessica Jones. She lives with her mother back in North Carolina but, umm, I-I do see her. Not often but I do get to spend time with her."

"A daughter?" Shane blinked in surprise, his mind stuttering at the news. "A little girl about six?"

A.J. looked up at the awe in Shane's voice, confused by the look on his face. "Yeah with curls and blue eyes a-and the most beautiful laugh."

"Do you have a picture? She has your eyes I bet, jesus I'm in trouble if she has your eyes. I can't resist yours so I know..." Shane broke of at the picture that appeared before him. He glanced up at Dre with a grin. "Thanks." Looking at the picture, Shane sucked in a quick breath. "She looks so much like you." Two pairs of bright ocean blue eyes stared back at him, father and daughter having posed for the quick photo. The matching smile on their faces showed they were close and that Allen loved his daughter very much. "Her birthday..."

"Is tattooed on my left wrist." A.J. watched Shane's face as he studied the picture. He waited for some type of reaction. Some sign showing him what Shane was thinking. It wasn't until Shane looked at him, dark gaze focused on him, did A.J. take a step back from him. "Sh-shane?" He stumbled backwards, aware that Dre had left after showing Shane the pic. Sucking in a quick breath, A.J. moved around Shane and headed to the last bedroom. He wasn't sure if Shane followed him or not but he needed to leave the room.

Turning the door knob, A.J. pushed the door in and froze. "How..."

"I was hoping you'd fall in love with the house before anything else."

A.J. whipped around in surprise. "What..."

"The house honey, I already signed the paperwork all that's needed is your signature." Shane gave him a small grin as A.J. stared at him in surprise. "This would be a great place for the kids. I was thinking of the boys but maybe Amber could come out as well."

"You're not leaving me." A.J. looked at Shane, watched as he slowly walked into the room. A.J. felt a shiver move down his spine as he slowly backed away from Shane. "Dre's still here Shane."

"I don't fucking care, if I want you, you know I'll have you." Shane shut the door behind him, turning the lock. "Three kids in the house and I'll still want you. We'll sound proof the room downstairs and let them have the rooms upstairs. I won't be denied my time with you. It's the only thing I have that keeps me sane right now." Shane watched as A.J. backed up towards the bed in the middle of the room. "Say yes honey, say yes and then we can go forward from here."

A.J. felt his face heating as he listened to Shane. _Their kids..._ "A-all three of them?" At Shane's nod, A.J. stopped moving, the backs of his legs brushing the bed. "The bedroom downstairs would be ours?"

"Yes, unless you want to do something different." Shane watched the excited flush spreading over A.J.'s skin. "We've been all over the place lately and we deserve a chance to sit down and relax. I can see us here honey, seriously. Plus a little girl would humanize all of us men, keep us in order." Shane grinned as A.J. chuckled softly. "God she looks like you, I'll never be able to let either of you go."

A.J.'s gaze snapped up to Shane's. What if everyone was right, what if Shane really did love him? Maybe he was just being to stubborn in holding onto his fears. Pulling Shane closer, A.J. looked up at him. "She's a lot like me, which means she's going to want to hold onto you for as long as possible." Voice breathless, A.J. ran his hands over Shane's chest. A small grin curving his lips as he watched Shane closely. "If that's not a problem, we both may want to hold on to you for a very long time." He sucked in a quick breath before Shane kissed him. Shivering, A.J. slid his arms around Shane's shoulder's, holding on to Shane as he was picked up and carried to the bed.

Groaning as Shane slowly undressed him, A.J. decided that maybe this time taking the chance wouldn't be so bad. This time, he'd gotten things right when it came to Shane Brandon McMahon.


	9. Whispered Verification

Shane looked over the paperwork one last time before setting it down on the nightstand beside him. They were back in New York for one more show before hitting the road. Looking over at the sleeping man next to him, Shane felt his lips curl into a soft smile. He'd had fun house hunting with A.J. Finding the place out in Louisiana had been a bonus considering Dre and Bray both lived in the same area.

Letting out a soft sigh, Shane eased closer to A.J., pulling the sleep warmed body closer. He fought back a chuckle at the soft mumble he received in response. "Allen?"

"No Shane 'm sleepin' right now."

Shane grinned at the sleepy statement, knew that he could easily wake A.J. up and it would be ok. "Well sleepy, I have to go get ready. Conference calls and meetings all day." He watched as A.J. stretched, yawning as he slowly blinked up at him. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi." Voice soft and scratchy, A.J. looked up at Shane, a frown curving his lips down. "We leave town in a week, they couldn't do this some other time?" He squinted up at Shane. "We're supposed to be moving before we leave the States."

"And that's exactly why we hired movers. Besides we have enough to worry about when we go pick up the kids next weekend." Shane ran a hand down A.J.'s back, enjoying the smooth, tan skin. "Amber won't mind going to the fair?"

"Hmmm, she likes the fair if they have animals." A.J. yawned as he turned on to his side. "Do you have to leave now?"

Shane leaned down and kissed A.J. "Not for a few more hours, why?"

A.J. sighed, he hated when Shane knew what he wanted but would make him ask for it. "I was, umm, I-I was wondering if..." A.J. broke off in frustration. Things were easier before they'd gotten serious. Now he was afraid...

"Do you want me to fuck you before I leave, Allen?"

A.J. shivered at the voice in his ear, body heating at the images Shane's words invoked. "God, when in the hell did you become the one..." He was cut off with a kiss, moaning into Shane's mouth as he was pressed back against the bed.

"You were the one who said you weren't a female." Shane whispered as he moved from A.J.'s lips to his neck. "Trust me, there are times when I wish I could simply touch you. I want to run my hands over ever single inch of you just because I can. I want to kiss you and taste you all for the pleasure of knowing that the sounds that leave you are because of me." Shane ran a gentle hand across A.J.'s stomach, enjoying the way the muscles flexed under his touch. "There are times when I want to just..." Shane broke off, shaking his head. "What would you like me to do, Mr. Styles?"

A.J. tried to control his breathing as Shane's hands moved over him. He shivered as pleasure raced along his nerves. Arching up, he panted as Shane moved down, legs falling open in welcome. Gasping, A.J. tried to control his breathing as he twisted beneath Shane. "Please...Shane, I-I need..."

Shane felt the tremor running through the tan body beneath him. He would be out of town for two weeks. Two weeks where he wouldn't be around if something happened to A.J. Shaking his head, he moved back, watching as blue eyes widened in surprise. "What is it?"

"Wh-where are you goi..." A.J. stopped as he was flipped over onto his stomach. Pushing up off of the bed, A.J. turned to glare at Shane until he felt Shane's hand on his ass. He jerked in surprise as Shane spanked him, moaning out loud as he hardened instantly. Panting, A.J.'s hands pressed down into the mattress, his fingers curving into the sheets. "Sh-shane you assho...ngh haha" A.J. broke off with a harsh gasp as Shane repeated the action, his hips pressing back for more. "Jesus, Shane, please!"

Shane watched as A.J.'s skin darkened with his hand print. Eyes narrowing in concentration, he pressed A.J. down against the bed, rubbing his back in long, slow strokes. Leaning forward, Shane pressed kisses across A.J.'s back. Moving up to his neck, Shane bit him, relishing the sharp sound that left A.J. Placing a hand on A.J.'s hip, Shane held him in place. "Honey, you still haven't told me what you want." Shane pressed against the tight, pink hole, shuddering in pleasure. "Because I know what I want." Shane panted against A.J.'s neck. "I want to be so far inside of you that I become a part of you." Shane ran his hand across A.J.'s hip, sliding it across the trembling muscles of his stomach and down. "I want to feel you around me as I thrust in and out of you. To hear you say my name when you're ready to let go." Shane wrapped his hand around A.J.'s cock, stroking loosely.

A.J. moved beneath Shane, his hips thrusting up and back, trying to get some type of friction or contact. Groaning in frustration, A.J. arched up, his back pressing against Shane's chest. _Tell me what you want, Allen._ Letting out a soft sound, A.J. let his head fall back, gasping wetly as he tried to answer Shane.

"I need to know what it is you want Allen, can't give you anything until..." Shane broke off as he felt A.J. move. Shane knew what he was trying to do, knew that if he succeeded Shane wouldn't be able to resist giving in. "No, Allen, not until you answer me." Pulling back, Shane watched as the man in front of him struggled with himself. "We've gone over this sweetheart, you can have anything you want, just tell me."

"It's not as simple as that Shane! You know it's not, jesus why do I have to say it?" A.J. turned to look at Shane, sleepy confusion in his eyes. "Is this some kind of kink for you? I mean..."

"No, god Allen I just love hearing you say it. I'm sorry." Shane hugged A.J. close. "I just love hearing your voice, you've been really quiet the past few times." Shane felt his face heating as he pulled back from A.J. "I was...I-I didn't know if maybe..."

A.J. rolled until he was facing Shane, studying the flushed man above him. "You said I scream Shane that you didn't want others to hear me."

"I know that, doesn't mean I don't want to hear you!" Shane let out a soft huff as he moved to the side of the bed. Running a hand over his face, Shane moved to stand up until a hand pressed against his back. Turning, he frowned at the look on A.J.'s face. "Allen?"

"You're not going to leave before you fuck me, are you? I could have sworn that you said..." A.J. was cut off by a hard kiss, Shane pressing him back against the bed until they were flush against each other. Wrapping his legs around Shane's waist, A.J. pulled him closer. "Jesus, if you want me to talk dirty just say so."

Shane panted against A.J.'s neck, hips thrusting slowly against his. "Next time I'll just tell you?"

"Yes." A.J. whispered, he was to focused on the feel of Shane pressed against him. "Hurry up Shane, I'm not..." A.J. shivered as Shane turned him over again, this time slower, giving A.J. the chance to stop him if he chose to. "Ok so you want to fuck me without looking at me?"

Shane bit back a harsh sound, hands roaming over A.J.'s back and shoulder's, sliding down to his hips. "I keep telling you I'm not fucking you because I'm not leaving you." Shane grinned at the huff from his partner. "I just want to take my time with you, if that's ok?"

A.J. grinned at how polite Shane was being. "Are you asking permission to fuck me Shane?" He watched as Shane flushed, struggling to keep his response in check. "Because I can tell you, I'd really love it if you'd put your dick in my ass so I can ride you." A.J. watched as Shane sucked in a quick breath, hands tightening on A.J.'s hips. "Not gonna break yet?" A.J. raised up, watching as Shane's dark gaze moved over him. "Shane, honey, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop being such a prick and fuck me until I scream myself hoarse." A.J. gasped as Shane moved, his hands held A.J. in place as Shane pressed into him. "Finally, what took you so long?"

"I was trying..." Shane broke off as A.J. tightened around him. "I-I was trying to be a gentleman."

A.J. groaned as Shane pulled back then thrust forward slowly. "We don't...Shane..." A.J. pressed back, fingers curling into the sheets as he moved with Shane. He shivered as Shane ran a hand over his body, touch light and teasing across A.J.'s skin. This was a rare side of Shane, one that wasn't usually seen unless Shane was feeling insecure or needy. Panting as Shane wrapped a hand around him, A.J. tried to determine which way to move.

Shane pressed A.J. down against the bed. He reached for A.J's right arm, pulling it above his head. Linking their fingers, Shane thrust forward, groaning as A.J. tightened around him. "That's it sweetheart, god you feel so good." Shane could feel the hand clenched around his wrist, groaned at the hot body moving in time with his. Things were changing between them, this being the first indicator. Shane pressed his face against A.J.'s neck, shaking as the pace picked up speed. He felt his body tighten as A.J.'s hand shook around his wrist.

A.J. tried not to move, to give Shane that extra edge to pushing him over. Until he heard it...the words whisper soft against his skin, right behind his ear. Jaw clenching tight, A.J. came with a gasping sob. Shane's name leaving his lips as he arched back, the world going white as Shane's word's echoed in his head.

 _I will always love you Allen._


	10. AJ's Mistake - 2

_Six years ago_

A.J. looked out over the Shinano River, sighing at the cool breeze. He enjoyed the quieter times of the day, when Wells and Frannie weren't fighting or trying to molest him. Being able to just walk around for a few alone, meant more than he realized.

Shaking his head, A.J. looked up as Shinsuke walked into the sitting room. "Hey Shin, you look exhausted."

"No more than you, if you stopped to look and see." Shinsuke gave him a quick once over, dark gaze narrowed in angry concentration. "These games they play, why do you continue knowing they would harm you?"

"We have no other sponsor's here Shin, Wells has done good so far hasn't he?" A.J. looked away from the knowing gaze, aware of the bruises on his arms and chest. Wellington had been extremely brutal last night, more so than usual and instead of letting Fran take it all, A.J. had tried to help. "I-I mean we've been moving up in rankings a-and..."

"I do not care for rankings I do care for the safety of my friend. What he is doing to you is not acceptable. You can not stay here any longer and believe you are safe, Allen." Shinsuke sat down across from A.J., a frown curving his lips down. "Tanahashi said that the WWE is looking for us again. We have the chance to leave and go home, to be as big in America as we are here. If we meet Shane or Hunter again..."

"They weren't to impressed by me last time Shin, well maybe McMahon but that was only because of his dad! N-not because..." A.J. broke off, he remembered the proposition Vince had offered him as well as the reaction from the other when he'd turned Vince down. "I'd have been trading one rich boy for another and who knows, he may have been worse."

"That is not possible, we saw how he treats his partners. You are just being stubborn." Shinsuke shook his head as he reached for a glass and the juice pitcher. "Andres will be here later this afternoon, I will speak with him about the opportunity."

"No, for the love of god don't tell Dre..." A.J. started but was interrupted by his friends voice.

"Don' tell Dre what?"

Whipping around in surprise, A.J. looked between Dre and Shin. Eyes narrowing in warning, he frowned at the two men. "Fuck this, what the hell is going on, you knew he was coming this early?"

"Yes, I was the one who asked him to." At A.J.'s angry glare, Shinsuke let out a tired sigh. "Tanahashi is worried about our safety. He said the rumors surrounding Wellington are not pleasant ones. Look at you Allen, there is some truth to what Hiroshi is saying." Voice soft, Shinsuke gave A.J. a slow once over. "This is no longer a benefit to either you or I."

Looking down at his plate, A.J. knew his friends could see the bruising under his shirt, knew they were worried about him and what was going on. "I-it's not as if..."

"He means it ti frè,(little brother) if he didn't then he wouldn't put his hands on you in such a rough way."

A.J. knew all of this, had heard it more than once and still he'd stayed with Wells and Frannie. "Where would we go guys, I mean seriously? There's no one here that wouldn't help Wells find us if we left."

"Then we make sure they know as much as he does."

A.J. looked up at the soft, accented voice. "Sadie?"

"I heard that there were two future WWE stars having breakfast with my baby brother. So I decided to get up, get dressed, and bring my son to see if you could use some help along the way."

A.J. stared at the red head in front of him, eyes wide in surprise as she sat down next to Dre. "What are you doing here Sadie? I-I mean Clay and Dre I understand but you?"

"Clayton is in some trouble at school, a friend has offered to help me with this if I can help them get you and Shinsuke back to America. However I understand there is an issue?" She glanced over at her brother then Shinsuke before turning her gray green gaze back to A.J. "You are being held here with false promises. Beaureaguard Wellington III is not well liked among his colleagues. His father has started pulling out of his own son's businesses which means his only cash flow..."

"Comes from Shin and me." A.J. said softly.

"When was the last time you or Shin were paid and I mean with cash not a check that you are to busy to cash."

A.J. studied Sadie's expression, could see the strain she was under and wondered who had sent her. Shaking his head, he sighed, face heating at her knowing look. "Ok so I've been exchanging favors to make sure we eat and have a place to stay. It's not so bad, really! Shin is safe and so am I, you guys know where we are at all times and..."

"And still, you are not happy."

A.J. turned to Shinsuke and realized just what he'd been putting his friend through. They had met back in America, the Japanese group on a visit to the States at the time. A.J. and Shinsuke had hit it off instantly and were billed as rivals then friends when both groups merged. They had been out celebrating one night when they'd met Wells. "What does Tanahashi have to say about this?"

"He is for anything that would free us from the debt we no longer owe."

A.J. frowned, aware that Shinsuke was right. They'd paid off the money they owed Wells a long time ago. Looking between Sadie and Dre, he frowned. "Wait, what's going on with Clay, I thought he was at school?"

"There is a situation between him and a fellow classmate. They are threatening to expel him for defending his partner and himself."

A.J. bit back a laugh of surprise as he looked over at Dre. He could see his friend trying not to preen in pride about his nephew, while struggling to hide it from his sister. "Jesus, well ok, is he going to be alright?"

"Yes and we will worry about it later. Right now I have been asked to help get you home."

A.J. watched as Sadie looked around the room, knew she'd seen them in better places and sighed. "Yeah, well, ok I guess we can talk to them. See what they're wanting to offer us?" At his friends nods, he sighed. How was he going to tell Wells and Frannie about his plans? Would they be excited or would Wells throw one of his many spectacular fits?

"Do not worry over this right now. Come, we will take you and Shinsuke to breakfast. I find that I have a desire to speak with Tanahashi as well."

A.J. glanced up at the pair standing over him. Nodding, he stood up and followed the trio out of the room. Glancing back, he frowned as a shadow moved past the window. "Fran?" When he received no response, A.J. shook his head for being so paranoid and closed the door. He hadn't seen the worried expression on Fran's face nor did he see the angry one on Wells' either. His only concern at the time was figuring out how to get him and his friend out of the mess they were currently in.

They went to breakfast at one of his favorite places then went to visit his nephew. Looking around the at the trees surrounding the hotel, A.J. grinned. "You know, I really love these trees."

"Sakura's are meant as symbols of hope and humility. They were admired by samurai's due to their short life span."

Chuckling softly, A.J. turned to see a tall, sandy haired young man walking towards them. He grinned at the smile he was given, shaking his head at his nephew as he jogged over to greet them.

"Uncle Allen!"

"Hey Clay!" A.J. hugged him, relieved to see is only nephew. "Jesus look at you, what are you eighteen, nineteen now?" He grinned at the offended look that crossed the smooth, caramel face.

"No, I am sixteen Uncle Allen, if you remembered my birthday you would know all of this!"

A.J. laughed, along with Dre and Shin who were standing behind him. Turning to Sadie, A.J. frowned. "What's on your mind Sai?"

"It is nothing, just a trivial matter that needs a certain type to handle."

A.J.'s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked between mother and son. Frown deepening, A.J. studied Clay closer. "Trouble in school I hear?"

"These frat guys tried to attack Alex, I stepped in to show them how wrong it would be to do so."

A.J. tried to hold in his laughter at the angry look on Clay's face and the exasperated one on Sadie's. "What, uh, wh-what did Juls have to say? I'm sure she wasn't to happy." At Clay's flush and Sadie's drawn out sigh, he knew the answer. "Ok, well, damn Clay you can't go around beating asshole's up just because you feel like it. Even if you feel like they deserve it you can't just..."

"They were going to hurt Alex! I had to make sure they couldn't! Even Al got suspended for protecting his own brother and he's already _in_ the frat!"

A.J. frowned as he looked from Clay to Sadie then back. "Then I understand but still, you know there's way's to handle that shit and that wasn't the way, right then." At the belligerent look on his nephews face, A.J. Grinned. "Did you at least win?"

"Broke his nose and two ribs!"

A.J. couldn't hold in the laugh that left him as he watched the grin that curved Clay's lips. Glancing over at Sadie, he could see she was truly worried about her son. "Ok, stop, wait." A.J. chuckled, struggling to get his laughter under control. At the look on Clay's face, he grinned. "No, seriously, listen Clay you've got your mother worried sick about this, ok? It's funny to us but to her, to her it's not." He saw the look that crossed Clay's face, knew he was thinking about what Sadie's been through. "Clay?"

"Yeah, ok, well I guess I wasn't thinking about it like that. I just didn't want Alex to get hurt! I wasn't trying to get suspended Uncle Allen, honestly! I was just trying to get them to leave him alone. J.D. shouldn't have rushed me or Al, the jack ass."

A.J. bit back a grin, hiding it behind a soft sigh as he thought about his situation compared to his nephew's. "Well, sometimes we have to think about everyone else in the situation, not just ourselves." He hugged Clay, shaking his head at the sad face. "You did the right thing though, don't you ever doubt that." A.J. whispered to Clay, grinning as he was hugged tighter.

"Thanks Uncle Allen, I really appreciate that."

A.J. slowly pulled away from Clay, turning to look at Sadie. "It wasn't a coincidence you and Dre just so happen to be here with Clay, is it? Who sent _you_ here after us Sadie?"

"Juls and I have a vested interest in yours and Shin's future." Sadie sighed, gray green eyes looking from A.J. to Shin. "There is another reason I am here. There is a mutual party who wishes for you to join the rooster of WWE. I am aware of what your contracts offer, simply because I refused to come if I wasn't told."

"You and Juls have a mutual party, get the fuck out of here Sadie. Which one of the McMahons did you two threaten to..."

"Wyatt is Juls' best friend, do not think that because we frequent the same _social_ circles that we would bow to pressure from them. Juls and I are quite capable of forming contacts without having to always do so behind the scenes. Threatening someone powerful does not always reap the same results it would a weak person."

A.J. frowned at Sadie, shaking his head before turning to Shinsuke, who looked confused by the conversation. Turning back to Sadie, A.J. studied the blank face in front of him. "Let me get this straight. Wyatt, who can't fucking stand me, has some pull with the WWE in order to get us contracts back to the States? You two didn't go to the McMahons and threaten them into giving us contracts?"

"It is not always necessary for us to assist the family. Your _talent_ has gotten you recognized more than once by the company, it is your own stubbornness that has kept you from signing the contracts. Again, I am here because of the interest of a mutual party who is not Vincent McMahon."

A.J. sighed, relief and something else, something close to disappointment racing through him. "Yeah, well, I know you and Stephanie are friends and I've met Shane but it's been years since I've seen either of them so why would they still..."

"Vince's choice of introduction last time was a poor one. A decision that has haunted him for a long time from a number of disgruntled people in the company. Wyatt may not be one of your biggest fans but he does recognize your talent."

A.J. sank down to the grass beneath him. Glancing up at Shinsuke, he frowned as he lifted his sun glasses. "You've known for how long?"

"Tanahashi approached me about it two weeks ago. I was not aware of the information. Wellington was given the contracts three months prior."

A.J. blinked, turning to look at Dre and Sadie. "They sent you to find out why they hadn't heard from us, didn't they?" He watched as Sadie sat down next to him, Dre slowly following her. "Why didn't you just call? I could have told you..."

"You have not been answering my calls Allen. I have been trying to reach you both for the past two months. Dre had to come out to find you and Shin, why else would he be here? If someone from the family disappears I tend to worry about something bad having happened to them. This man, Wellington, he is no good for you frè. One who would alienate you from those who love you and wish to protect you is not someone I can leave in your life. Juls has understood how things are for us, you are my family, both you and Shin are two of Clayton's godfather's. It is not out of character for me to come find out and see for myself how you are doing."

A.J. couldn't look at her, knowing she was right. "Wells took my phone, said it was distracting me from my matches. You know I love you guys, seriously but things..."

"We know how things are here frè, we _see_ how the fuck this...this salo treats you and Nakamura. It does not sit well with any of us. Come home frè, to the people who are truly fanmi...moun yo renmen(family...loved ones). _We_ can help you Jones, you know Sai and Juls will do whatever it takes and I will make sure you aren't hurt anymore. You and Shin are no longer safe with this fatra estipid nan lavi!(idiotic waste of life!)"

A.J. looked from Dre to Shin, he hadn't realized that the weight he thought he carried alone was being carried through his family as well. "If you can get us the contracts we'll sign them." He didn't think about the decision. It had already been made with Sadie and Dre's appearance. Looking up at the teen above him, A.J. realized he was doing the right thing. Wells and Frannie wouldn't see it that way but he did and that's what mattered most. "Maybe leaving wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"No, maybe leaving is the best thing we have done in a long time."

A.J. grinned at Shinsuke, shaking his head as Sadie leaned over and hugged him. He would admit to feeling better about his future. The games Wellington insisted on playing now were more sexually violent and it was beginning to scare him. Glancing over at Clay, he watched his nephew, wondering just who this other man was in his life. And if this man really cared for Clay why is he not making the effort to help him? Was the other man abusing Clay like Wells was him? Frowning in angry concentration, A.J tried to figure out how serious the situation was for his nephew.

"Ou panse byen lwen nan anpil, nou nenm ti frè."(You think far to much, little brother.)

A.J. looked up at the woman studying him. "You two knew he was bad news, tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen."

"That is not why I am here, however. We wish for you to come home, back to fanmi, back to where you are safest."

"You guys can't protect me my entire life, Sai. I mean seriously, ever since the accident, I've been taking care of myself pretty damn well." A.J. tried not to glare at her. He knew deep down that she was simply trying to help but it didn't exactly feel that way. "Don't think you can force..."

"I am not here to force you to do anything, I wish for you to come home! There is no type of manipulation or demands! I simply wish to see you and Shinsuke safe, why is that so bad to you?!"

"You know why! You know why because it's never changed, I just can't say no to you! That's why Juls let you come to Japan, isn't it? There isn't anything wrong with Clay and school, is there? Who the fuck ever wants us in the company knows you well enough to know that you're the only one..."

"Enough!"

A.J. blinked at the tone, surprise making him go silent. "Sadie..."

"I am here because the company wants you, not because I have influence over you. If I had that much power over you then you would not still be here and with that...that..."

"Salo."

A.J. glared at Dre, a grin threatening to curve his lips. "Look, ok fuck fine! I'm sorry, it's just after everything with Wells..."

"I would never interfere unless needed, you know this. Wellington is no good for you frè. Come home, you and Shinsuke are welcome until you decide what you wish to do. Stay here at the hotel, whatever you don't need, leave and bring the rest."

A.J. nodded, glancing over at Shinsuke to gauge his reaction. He could see his friend agreed with the decision, the small smile he gave him returned by his friend. Glancing up at a group of people, A.J. Stiffened at the man across the street watching them. "Wells is watching us, he'll know something's going on with you two being here."

"Then you will stay here with us and let Dre deal with him. That way you can eat and get some rest."

A.J. glanced back at the scowling man, a shiver moving down his spine at the malicious grin that curved his lips. Dre and Sadie were right, he and Shin were no longer safe with Wells and Fran anymore.

"That would be better than dealing with another night of...games."

A.J. turned at Shinsuke's soft tone. "Yeah, let's do that. We can celebrate becoming WWE Superstars."

They celebrated by going to the club, A.J., having hit it off with one of the dancers there, ended up going back to her place and was picked up the next morning by Dre. He hadn't known that the young lady he'd spent the night with had gotten pregnant, had never expected to be a father at such a young age but he'd stepped up to his responsibilities as a father. He'd explained the situation to her, set up an account for her and the baby and made sure to do his best to be there when he was needed. Despite having had to run from Wellington, he'd finally made it to the WWE and once there, he never looked back.


	11. The Unknown Mistake

"There is no reason why you can't bring ya' ass back sooner. You just don't _want_ to because you know Seth will be within driving distance." A.J. moved around the bedroom of the apartment, frowning at a stack of boxes by the door. "Admit it, you just want a reason for him to come see you."

 _"_ _And you wouldn't do the same if it were Shane? Tell me you wouldn't get on a plane if he called right now and said he wanted to see you."_

A.J. stopped as he thought about what Chris said. "Yeah, well ok so maybe ya' ass is right about that, still doesn't explain..." He turned at the sound of the front door opening. "Clay, Alex, you guys forget something?!"

 _"_ _Allen, you ok? See I knew I should have ju..."_

"They may not hear me, hang on ok?" A.J. turned to head to the living room, pausing in the hallway at the silence from the front. "Hey Chris?"

 _"_ _I'm having Seth stop by on his way home from the arena. I knew you should have just come stayed with us or with some..."_

"Hello Allen, I must say it took a while to determine whether _he_ was here or not but as we can see, _he_ is not."

A.J. stepped back towards the bedroom, staring at the man in front of him. "H-how did you get in here Wells? The door..."

"Was unlocked and the alarm was not set so it was not difficult to get in."

A.J. could hear Chris yelling on the phone, his voice angry and worried. Ignoring his friend for the moment, A.J. stiffened his spine and glared at Wells. "You're such a bad liar Wells. Now, get the fuck out of our apartment."

"Or what, you'll throw me out? That's rich considering you've never been able to stand up to me before."

A.J. glared at the man in front of him. Shane had only been gone for a week, how the fuck did he know Shane was out of town. He missed Shane and for Wells to be here while Shane was gone... "You know what, you're right, I didn't in the past and that was _my_ mistake. One I won't be repeating any time soon." Sliding his phone into his pocket, A.J. adjusted his stance. "You're always ready for a fight well then it looks like we're going to have a fight."

"Never did know when to back down, that's one of the reasons I adored you. You were always ready to challenge me, to stand up to me."

"I don't give a fuck about your god damn flattery Wells. That shit means nothing to me. I'm with someone who _respects_ me, _Shane loves me_! He wouldn't treat me like you did so why don't you just fucking leave?!" A.J. frowned as Wells started laughing. A malicious sound that made his skin crawl. "What the fuck do you find so god damn funny?" Voice tight with anger, A.J. glared at the other man.

"He loves you, hmmm? Did he tell you that the whole reason Fran and I are here is because _you_ are the father of her daughter?"

A.J. blinked at Wellington in surprise, stomach twisting at the statement. "You're lying, there is no fucking way Shane would know something like that and not tell me. You're just saying anything to make yourself..."

"Here is a picture of the girl, all blond hair and bright blue eyes. She doesn't take after me so who else could be the fucking father?"

Staring at the picture, A.J. sucked in a quick breath. She looked so much like him, could Wellington be telling the truth? Is that why they were back, because of this child? Turning his gaze back to the gloating man in front of him, A.J.'s gaze narrowed. "If all of this is true then why the fuck hasn't _Faith_ said anything to me?"

"Any time she tries she is blocked by your boyfriend."

A.J. tried to push back the hot flood of anger as he thought back to Shane's odd behavior earlier in the month. "Get the fuck out Wellington, you and your lies aren't fucking needed or welcomed."

"Your accent always was thicker the angrier you got. Always was such a turn on, just to hear your voice with that accent. I wonder..."

A.J., hearing the knock before Wellington, turned towards the kitchen and slammed the door behind him once the other's head was turned. He moved around the island, ducking through the doorway just as Wells made it through the opposite door. When the knock sounded again, this time with more urgency, A.J. moved towards the couch, glancing back once before heading to the opposite side of the room.

Before he could reach the door, it was opened and Seth's head appeared. "Seth..." A.J. moved forward, pushing past Seth and out into the hallway.

Seth glanced through the now partially open door. "Where the fuck is he, Chris said he could hear him talking to you but he couldn't make out what was being said." He kept his voice low, making sure Wellington couldn't hear them.

"He was still in the kitchen. I don't know how the fuck he got in, Clay and Alex set the alarm before they left."

"Go get in the truck, lock the doors, and call Chris. I'll be down in a few, Shane's been blowing my phone up as well so you may want to give him a call." Seth gave A.J. a quick once over before heading back into the apartment.

A.J. watched as the door closed behind Seth before taking off down the hallway. He took the stairs down to the garage, hoping not to run into anyone on the way. Wellington's words were running through his head. Did Shane know about the child and if so why hadn't he told A.J.? Wells said they had come back to tell him about the child, is that why Faith had been in Shane's office earlier in the month? He needed to find out what the hell was going on and the only person who could give him answers wasn't available.

Looking around the parking garage, A.J. spotted Seth's truck and headed for it. Opening the passenger side door, he got in and locked it. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to call Chris or Shane until he heard his phone ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sighed when recognized Shane's number. "Shane?!"

 _"_ _Allen? Jesus what the fuck is going on, Seth called me saying Chris was on the other line because someone was at the apartment with you. Are you ok, who was it, did they hurt you? Christ I knew I should have just..."_

"I'm ok but I think we need to talk. Wells showed up saying somethings that aren't making sense. What does he mean by I have a daughter with Fra, I-I mean Faith, with Faith and you know about it? How is that something you know and _I_ don't know? What the fuck is going on Shane?!"

 _"_ _Ok, first off yes, Faith claims there is a child. The father has been named as three different men by her and as we all know she can not be trusted. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to be hurt if this were some sort of game they were playing to get you back. I can't let that happen Allen. I will do whatever I need to in order to protect you. Even if that means..."_

"Even if that means hiding _my daughter_ from me?! That's not your call to make Shane, especially if the kid is mine! You don't have..." A.J. started in anger only to be cut off by Seth opening the door and getting into the truck.

"You two could wake the dead, I heard you yelling before I even got to the truck."

A.J. watched as Seth started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. "Don't think your ass is off the fucking hook McMahon, you should have told me."

 _"_ _We'll discuss it later, let me talk to Seth...please."_

Handing the phone to Seth, A.J. turned to look out the window. How in the hell was this happening? He and Shin had left Japan as fast as possible after Wells last kidnapping attempt. Now here he was, almost nine years later saying he had a daughter. "She's not mine." Voice soft, A.J. repeated the words to himself. He had a feeling that there was more to the situation than he was being told and once again the person with the answers...

 _"_ _Allen?"_

"Hmmm, oh uh yeah sorry, what?" A.J. turned at the sound of Shane's voice as he took the phone from Seth.

 _"_ _Honey, Seth's taking you to the airport. I want you here with me for the rest of my trip."_

"What, Shane I can't I to have work, remember?!" A.J. glared at the phone, his temper spiking at Shane making the decision without him. "I'll be fine here, I can stay with Clay or..."

"He can stay with us Shane! Chris has already been on my ass about making sure Styles came to the house anyway so this would be as good a reason as any!" Seth yelled with a grin.

"No, jesus, fuck! I can decide where the hell I'm going to stay, ok? I'll stay with Clay o-or I can call Dre and he'll..."

 _"_ _Fuck no! Jesus, I'll just...I'll be back tomorrow I never should have left you alone. I should have just..."_

A.J. tried to push back the anger racing through him, sighing as Shane ranted. "Ok, look, I'll stay with Chris and Seth tonight but tomorrow..."

 _"_ _Please, just get on the plane and come out here. I'll have Danial rearrange schedules so you won't have any issues missing tomorrow night. Allen..."_

He was still angry at Shane for not telling him sooner about the baby but A.J. would admit that he missed him more. "Fine, fuck, you always have to be such a..."

 _"_ _I know and I don't care. Just as long as you're with me, you're safe, and I know he can't get to you, I don't care about anything else."_

Glancing over at Seth, A.J. sighed in resignation. As much as Shane drove him wild he could also get on his last nerve with his possessiveness. "Fine, you possessive fucker, I'll get on the plane but it will be after my workout and after my lunch plans with Clay."

 _"_ _Allen..."_

"No, fuck you Shane! After what Wells just told me I'm pissed as fuck at you! The only reason I'm coming out there is so you don't lose any contracts or business contacts or whatever the else fuck you're doing! The company can't afford you being distracted and if I fucking stay that's what's going to happen so I'll see you tomorrow and not before that!" A.J. sat back in the seat, arms folded over his chest. "God you're a fucking possessive bastard, always demanding something go your fucking way!"

 _"_ _And yet I find I am not upset about it as long as I can have you with me. Be angry all you want honey but I can't protect you if I'm not there and this asshole keeps showing up around you when I'm not there!"_

A.J. frowned as he thought about Shane's words. In a way he was right, Wellington always seemed to appear when ever Shane was never with him. "Yeah, well, you're still a possessive asshole either way." He grinned at Seth's soft huff, turning to look out the window.

 _"_ _Especially when it comes to you. Glad you have your phone."_

"Yeah, was in the middle of talking to Chris when Wells fucking showed up." A.J. felt in his pockets for his keys and wallet. "The only things left were mostly clothes a-and some other stuff but..."

 _"_ _The fucking movers can get it, I'll call Alistair and have him go by and lock the place up. I just need you to be safe until you get here."_

A.J. let out a startled laugh as he turned to look at the phone. "Safe? Shane I haven't been safe from this bastard since I met him. I knew he'd find me, I knew it but still..."

 _"_ _Fuck him and his bullshit, understand? I keep telling you he can not have you and I mean that. There is nothing and no one that can keep you from me."_

A.J. forced back the shiver that wanted to move down his spine. Glancing over at Seth, he flushed at the knowing smirk curving his lips. "Fuck you Shane, I'm still pissed you didn't tell me."

 _"_ _I couldn't, there is a chance she isn't yours and I won't allow you or Amber to get attached to someone who is just going to be taken from you in the end."_

"I understand all of that but you still should have told me! My daughter Shane?! Come on, you know how I feel about kids and if she's been with Wells this fucking long..."

 _"_ _I know honey and that's why I didn't tell you. I had to make sure first but..."_

Sighing as they pulled up to the house, A.J. looked at Seth, who waved him towards the house, A.J. opened the door and headed to the house. He grinned as Chris walked out, a grin curving his lips. "Look, I'm at Chris and Seth's place. I'll call you once things settle down, we need to talk about this Shane, seriously! Whether she's mine or not you still..."

 _"_ _I know Allen jesus I'm sorry I should have told you but I didn't want you to get hurt."_

"I know Shane but you can't protect me from everything, no matter how hard you try." A.J. followed Chris inside, sighing at the sounds of _Judas_ echoing through the house. "I'll call you back in a few, ok?"

 _"_ _Allen?"_

"I'll call you back, promise." A.J. followed Chris to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Just make sure you let me know what time the plane leaves, ok?"

 _"_ _We'll do everything together when you call back."_

A.J. nodded, eyes closed as he let his head drop down. "God, when the hell will this end with him? When will I no longer be scared..."

 _"_ _As long as I'm with you, you will never have to be scared of him again, understand? I will not let him hurt you."_

A.J. wanted to believe him but he knew Wells, knew what he was capable of when he really wanted something. But...he also knew just how tenacious Shane could be and he's never broken his word to him. "Maybe I can leave before lunch? I-I mean, I can see if Clay wants to go grab breakfast instead or he may want to work out with me." At Shane's soft sigh, A.J. felt his stomach flutter, a hot flood of pleasure rushing over him. Running a shaky hand through his hair, A.J. started at a hand on his back. Turning, he blinked up at Chris, nodding when he motioned towards the fridge. "Let me give Clay a call and I'll let you know."

 _"_ _Be careful Allen, please."_

"I will." A.J. disconnected the call, staring at the beer in front of him. "If Wells has his way, I will lose everything I've worked so hard for."

"What's going on Allen?" Chris sat down in front of his friend, a frown of concern curving his lips down. "Seth said something about a kid?"

"Yeah, well looks like I'm a father of a nine year old girl. Shane knew but didn't say anything because there is a chance the kid isn't mine." A.J. took a drink from the bottle, frowning as he thought about what to do next. "Shane wants me to meet him in Westchester."

"Doesn't sound like you want to though?"

"I do but it kind of feels like I'm giving into him. Like with Wellington, he would always guilt me into doing something. I hated that shit, it made me feel dirty a-and..."

"If that's how you feel then why are you going?"

"Because I miss him. It doesn't...things are off without Shane around and I know it shouldn't be like this, Chris, seriously! I shouldn't feel so fucking off because..." A.J., stopped at is friends grin. "What the fuck is so funny?"

Chris grinned at his friend, shaking his head. "You really are in love, aren't you? I mean, I felt the same way about Seth when we first got together. It was fucking hell doing road shows. We were never assigned near each other and to get any time together we'd have to find a way to make it work. I hated it." Chris sighed as he looked at the expression clouding A.J.'s face. "Do you remember when you two first started seeing each other? How did you feel then, worse or better?"

"Worse because of everything we'd gone through. But after...we haven't...i-it's only been a few days. Shane's been gone..."

"A week and it feels like longer."

"Fuck you and your know-it-all attitude Chris." A.J. tried to glare at his friend, only to end up shaking his head with a small grin. "Ok fine I admit it, I love him and I miss his fucking over possessive ass." A.J. sighed as he thought about Shane. He glanced up as Seth walked into the room and gave Chris a slow kiss.

"Well, hello to you too." Chris looked up at Seth, eyes wide as he held the dark gaze above him. "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I'll see you when you come to bed, the doors have been locked and the alarm set. We leave in the morning for the first leg of your tour so don't be to long." Seth leaned down and brushed a kiss across Chris' cheek. "Don't be up to long, ok? Makes me nervous you not being close right now."

Chris flushed as he nodded, watching as Seth moved back. "Yeah, I'll see you in a few?" When Seth nodded, Chris gave him a shy smile, looking away from the heated look Seth gave him. He wouldn't do this right now with Seth. Not with everything his friend was going through. "I'll be right there Seth."

A.J. grinned as he watched the exchange between Seth and Chris. "I'm going to go lay down. Al will pick me up in the morning so don't worry about me. I'll see you when you get back if I can't catch a concert." He grinned at Chris as they both stood up and left the kitchen. A.J. followed Chris to the guest bedroom, grateful it was far away from the master. "Thanks Chris, I tried to convince Shane to let me call someone but..."

"It's better if you're here right now. Don't worry about it, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

A.J. watched as Chris walked down the hallway, Seth standing in the doorway waiting for him. He chuckled softly as he opened the door and walked into the guest room. Flipping on the lights, A.J. looked around the room. He started in surprise when his phone rang, glancing down at the screen he shook his head. "Impatient bastard." Pressing the answer button, A.J. grinned as he listened to Shane on the other end. "What the hell Shane, couldn't wait unt..."

 _"_ _You were taking to long. What are you doing now?"_

"I was getting ready to go take a shower but don't have a change of clothes here." A.J. walked over to the dresser by the wall and opened the top drawer. "Or I can borrow something from Chris."

 _"_ _Or you could just get on the plane and come here."_

Chuckling, A.J. shook his head. "No Shane, fuck you I told you earlier I was mad at you and that hasn't changed." At Shane's huff of irritation, A.J. sighed. "Look, if you had told me when I first asked you then we wouldn't be going through this. This is a child Shane, _my_ child and if she's been with Wells this entire time there's no telling what he's done to her."

 _"_ _And if she isn't or there is no child, what then Allen? Do you think I didn't think about the pros and cons of the situation, of how it would affect you? Christ, I couldn't think of a way that this situation wouldn't end up hurting you. If I had known about Wellington I would have had a better idea of Faith's motivation then."_

"You think they're lying?"

 _"_ _For your sake, I hope not but if they are..."_

A.J. sighed as he thought about things from Shane's point of view. "I still should have been told Shane. This isn't something that you have the right to decide on your own."

 _"_ _Allen..."_

"No, Shane jesus I should have been told! You should have given me the chance to decide! Lisa at least told me about Amber, gave me the choice on whether I wanted to be involved or not! You didn't give me that choice Shane, you made the decision on whether I should or should not have to deal with them and now I have no other choice!"

 _"_ _You do have a choice! You can let me deal with them the way they need to be dealt with or I can sit back and watch them torture you, risk losing you, and end up hurting them either way! I was unwilling to go with those odds, not now, not when you mean so much to me."_

A.J. sank down on the bed, eyes closing as he thought about the past few months. How had things gotten this far? Six months ago he and Shane were beating the hell out of each other on Smackdown, now they were dating. How had things changed so fast between them? "God I feel like a girl with her first real boyfriend." At Shane's chuckle, A.J. rolled to his side. "Look I'm not saying don't handle it just let me know if it involves me. I have that much of a right, Shane."

 _"_ _You're right and this is something I should have come to you about. But in my defense honey, I didn't know you knew Faith, not until you told me."_

"Yeah well ok, I'll let that one go but you still should have told me about the girl Shane. She could be mine." Yawning, A.J. let out a soft sigh."These past few months have been great, why would he show up now? I've been with WWE for almost two years now."

 _"_ _You're one of our most popular stars and he thinks he can ruin that. I won't let him."_

A.J. shivered at Shane's tone, he sighed at the sounds of Chris and Seth down the hall. "God you owe me for coming here. These two are so god damn loud when they have sex."

 _"_ _Well, would it make you feel better if I made you scream?"_

A.J. stiffened at the tone, heat pooling low in his stomach. "No, fuck you Shane, I already told you..."

 _Forgive me honey, please, I really was trying to do what I thought was best. It's who I am, I fix things, make them go away or I deal with them. Like right now, I know Chris and Seth are loud and that it turns you on. You like the thought of listening or being caught."_

Hands twisting in the sheets, A.J. now understood why Shane had insisted he stay with his friends. "You're such an asshole, I mean seriously, what do you think..." He broke off as Chris moaned, the sound making him wish he'd gone to Clay's or Dre's apartment instead. "Wh-what do you hope to gain from me hearing them?"

 _"_ _Phone sex, I haven't had sex with you in almost two weeks and I need to hear your voice. I know you're upset honey but god, please, will you just..."_

A.J. listened to the silence on the other end, heard the rustle of sheets and wondered what Shane was doing. Was he naked in bed or was he working? "Shane?"

 _"_ _We don't have to honey but I..."_

A.J. grinned as he thought about Shane in bed and horny. "How long have you been waiting to do this?"

 _"_ _Since I first realized I love hearing your voice in my ear. I can't get the sound out of my head."_

Shaking his head, A.J. jerked at a sharp cry from Chris. Shane was right, he was turned on by the sounds in the house and the thought of Shane on the other line... "Maybe, ummm, w-we can try, I mean, what's the difference than doing it alone?"

 _"_ _You're not doing it alone, I'm with you but not with you, if that makes any sense."_

"Yeah I guess but I should really make you wait until I get to Westchester, you asshole." A.J. could hear how breathless he sounded, silently cursed his friend for being so loud but shivered when Shane responded to his mock threat.

 _"_ _I swear if I have to wait until you get here, I'm fucking you in the bathroom then in the car. There is no way I'll be able to keep my hands off of you when I see you if I have to wait."_

Panting, A.J. moved under the covers after getting undressed. If they were going to do this then they may as well go all out. "God I swear if they hear us..."

 _"_ _Honey, I used to room next to Chris on trips, trust me when I saw there is no way they will hear us as loud as Chris is."_

A.J. let out a startled laugh. "Y-you heard us?"

 _"_ _Couldn't help not hearing."_

Moaning, A.J. fought back the hot rush that swept through him. If Shane had heard them back then that meant. "You've known what I sounded like during sex?"

 _"_ _No, I thought it was Seth, never knew it was you. God, Allen please, say yes. It's been almost two weeks honey, do you not miss me?"_

Stomach clenching, A.J. sucked in a quick breath."I miss you, you possessive bastard." Running a hand across his stomach, A.J. shivered at the sound of Shane's voice. "H-how do we do this, you're usually around when I'm horny." At Shane's chuckle, A.J. groaned. "Early morning, I-i'll have Al come get me."

 _"_ _Or, again, you could catch a red eye and be here in an hour and forty-five minutes."_

A.J. didn't want to get up and get dressed but he did want to see Shane and forty-five minutes wasn't that long. "How long would it take Al to get here? I still don't have any clothes Shane."

 _"_ _I'll buy you some more when you get here. Do I need to book your flight or..."_

"Hurry up and send me the information, I know you have it sitting in front of you." A.J. threw the covers back and got out of bed. He grabbed one of Chris' shirts and pulled it on. By the time he put his jeans and shoes back on Shane had sent him the information. "I'll see you once I get there." Disconnecting the call, A.J. left the room, grinning at the breathless laughter from his friend. He would thank Chris later, right now he had a plane to catch.


	12. Night Before The Storm

Shane paced the length of the small living room, sighing as he glanced up at the clock. He had thirty minutes before A.J. arrived. "I should have told him."

 _"_ _You should have but you didn't and now he knows, which if you ask me is a good thing. Can't go back and change it but you can at least work on fixing it."_

Shane sighed as he sat down on the couch. "What if he decides he needs some space? Right now Danial I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

 _"_ _You really are in love, aren't you?"_

Trying to hide his blush, Shane chuckled softly. "It feels good though, every thing about him makes me just..."

 _"_ _Stop, ok I don't want to know. What I do want to know is when is he supposed to be arriving?"_

Shane chuckled, "Trust me, I would not tell you anything you don't need to know." He straightened up the living room then headed towards the bedroom. "Twenty minutes and counting." Shane tried to still the fluttering in his stomach. "I'll let you know what we decide, for now let me know if you find anything else out about Wellington."

 _"_ _Gotcha, you two have a great weekend."_

Shane chuckled as he disconnected his call with Danial. He looked around the small hotel room, sighing as he tried not to think about an angry A.J. Styles. "I need a damn drink." He muttered as he headed towards the bar. Shane wasn't sure what mood A.J. would be in when he arrived so he wasn't sure how he should act. Shaking his head, Shane poured a double shot of whiskey. He hadn't really drank anything in a while, not since they started dating. "But are we dating or are we just..."

 _"_ _Shane?"_

Looking up at the sound of his name, Shane turned to the door. He'd left a message with the front desk that he was expecting a guest and they would need a key. When the locks clicked, Shane watched as the door slowly opened and a head full of long, chestnut waves appeared.

"Shane, god if they gave me the wrong key I swear..."

"It's the right key, I'm just a little surprised to see you." Shane watched as ocean blue eyes focused on him. Letting out a soft breath, he set the glass down and walked over to A.J. "I'm glad you're here."

A.J. could feel his face heating as he looked Shane over. He knew Shane slept nude, they both did, but Shane didn't have a shirt on and it was distracting as hell. "Is that how you answer the door? No shirt on, seriously, who the fu..."

Shane kissed him until the only sound heard was the soft moan that rumbled through A.J.'s chest. "If you wanted me naked you should have said so. You know I would have done anything to accommodate you."

A.J. looked up at Shane, vision hazy as he tried to focus on what was being said. "Naked? Shane what..." He broke off as he was picked up and carried to the bedroom. "Shane I can walk, seriously I am not a fucking girl!"

Turning the brunette in his arm's, Shane adjusted A.J. to where he was hanging over his shoulder. "Well, I didn't think I'd like this position, I find I was wrong." Shane ran a hand over the ass now even with his line of vision. "You don't have any underwear on." Voice filled with awe, Shane ran a hand over the jeans clad hips, grinning as he felt A.J. hardening.

A.J. shivered as he tried to adjust to the sudden change in position. Looking back at Shane, A.J flushed at his voice. "Y-you know I don't, not when we have plans." He tried not to get excited but Shane was touching him and after almost two weeks he couldn't help his response. "Shane."

"I know honey, I know, I'm going to slow." Shane chuckled as he headed down the hallway and to the bedroom. Holding onto the squirming man over his shoulder, Shane ran an idle hand across A.J.'s ass in appreciation. "This is an interesting position sweetheart. Seriously, I could fuck you with my fingers while we suck each other off." He grinned at the moan from behind him, felt the tremor of excitement that raced through A.J. "Or I could just strip you and fuck you into the mattress, which is what I really want to do because I haven't seen you in a fucking week." Stopping in front of the bed, Shane bent down and set A.J. on his feet. "Easy, take it slow and breath with me sweetheart." Shane kept his voice low and even, running his hands up and down A.J.'s arms slowly.

A.J. stared up at Shane, confused at the feelings running through him. He wanted Shane but he didn't want to rush things. "I'm still upset with you Shane." Voice breathless, A.J. shivered against the man holding him.

"I know, doesn't mean you don't want me and I don't want you. I'll deal with the consequences of my actions later." Shane leaned down, waiting for Allen to make the next move. "Anything you choose..."

"No sex for a week, includes everything."

Shane grinned at A.J., pulling him closer. "Sweetheart, we both know that's something we've already done. I've been gone for almost two weeks."

"Fuck you Shane, alwa..." A.J. broke off with a moan as Shane kissed him. Sliding his arms around the lean waist and up Shane's back, A.J held onto him. He couldn't do anything but let Shane's hands move over him. When they slid under his shirt, A.J. pressed his face against Shane's neck. Shane always touched him this way, like he was something breakable, almost precious. Arching forward, A.J. hissed as Shane's nails scrapped across his back. Fighting back the sound that rose in his throat, A.J. gasped harshly as the action was repeated. "Shane..."

Shane grinned, watching the flush of excitement spreading across A.J.'s skin. He wanted to take his time tonight, to learn every secret he could about the man in his arms. Leaning forward, Shane bit A.J. hard on the neck, groaning at the feel of the nails curving in his back. He moved them back onto the bed, undressing A.J. as they moved to get closer to each other. Shane groaned as A.J.'s hands ran down his sides. "I-I can't promise to be gentle honey, it's been two weeks and we've never..."

A.J. panted as he pulled Shane closer. "I know, I know, stop talking Shane, grab the lube and hurry up." A.J tightened his hold on Shane, lifting his hips in invitation. "Why..." He broke off at the hands on his hips, Shane rolling them until he was on top. "Shane, what..."

"Need you on top sweetheart." Shane shuddered as tan hips pressed down against his. "Can't focus..." Jaw clenched, he reached for the tube. This was one of his worst fears with A.J. The total loss of control on his part could hurt the man above him. He couldn't understand how it was A.J. Styles to make him so insensate to everything around them. Shane jerked as A.J. moved over him fully, thoughts refocusing back on the muscled, tan body. Taking a deep breath, Shane tried to relax, to calm down the small, primal voice in the back of his mind. Until A.J. kissed him, his hands roaming over Shane with a sense of urgency. "Honey..."

"Ok so I need you to fuck me not have sex o-or make love or any of that girly shit. I need you to pound me through the bed Shane. Right...fucking...now and I know you can do it becau..."

Shane flipped them again, one hand at A.J.'s hip the other between his legs. "You don't understand what it is you're asking me for." Shane pressed his face against A.J.'s neck, desperately trying to control himself. "Allen..."

"I love you, ok, I love you and I know damn well what the fuck I'm asking you for. I need you to fucking claim me Shane."

Shane stared down into ocean blue eyes, dilated with pleasure. "You know what happens if I do this. As part of the fanmi, I know Sadie or Dre explained it to you." He wanted what was being offered, to make this man his in every way but there was one problem...one detail that was stopping Shane. _I love you...If you love him you must be free to claim him._ He would deal with Sadie and the consequences later. Shaking his head, Shane moved over A.J., hand held out for the lube bottle. "You won't be able to leave me Allen, you see how Dean and Bray are. I am probably going to be worse."

A.J. panted in frustration as he watched Shane. "You already are, you bastard because I'm fucking sure if Dean told Wyatt to hurry up and fuck him he would. You are torturing me by making me wait! Shane I've known what it means to be claimed for years! I grew up with Sadie and Dre so please for the love of..." He arched as Shane pressed a finger inside of him. "Thank god." Hips shifting down, A.J swallowed as he moved. "I love you, Shane. Th-that should be..."

"It's enough, christ it's enough. I love you." Shane whispered against A.J.'s throat. Shaking as he felt his heart give an extra beat. "I'll never be able to give you up, Allen, not now." Shane eased another finger inside the tight, hot body beneath him. Panting as he watched A.J. fall apart. "Don't think I'll let anyone else have you either, you belong to me."

"P-possessive fucker." A.J groaned, back slightly arched as he watched Shane through narrowed eyes. "If you hurt me Shane..."

"Sadie or Dre will kill me, I know but I don't care about that right fucking now." Shane leaned forward, moving over A.J., he kissed him, taking everything offered to him and giving back the same. Pressing A.J. back against the bed, Shane moved between A.J.'s thighs. Running a possessive hand over his right hip, Shane held him down. "I'm warning you in advance Allen..."  
"Fuck your warning's Shane, this isn't the time to talk about them." A.J. pulled Shane closer, groaning at the feel of him hot and hard between his thighs. "I need you inside me, right now. Stop talking and fuck me McMahon."

Shane gave in and did as A.J. asked. Reaching down, he thrust two fingers into A.J., grinning at the startled moan. Thrusting as deep as he could, Shane twisted and turned his fingers, eventually adding a third one. When he felt the tight hole fluttering with A.J.'s excitement, Shane moved his hand, replacing it with his cock. "Three weeks you will be mine permanently." Thrusting forward, Shane groaned low, the sound primal as he pulled back and thrust forward again.

A.J. groaned, hands flexing and unflexing in the skin of Shane's back. He wrapped his legs tight around Shane's waist, head dropping back as he let Shane have his way. He'd made the mistake in fighting Shane once before. Both of them beating the literal hell out of each other. In this...in this he wouldn't fight Shane. Biting back the sound that rose in his throat, A.J. arched up hard, gasping as his orgasm ripped through him. He wouldn't fight Shane anymore, as long as Shane loved him the mistakes of the past couldn't hurt him as deeply as they once did. "Shane..."

Shane heard the shivery sigh, the tightening body beneath him was enough to push Shane over the edge. Shane held him close, whispering his love for A.J. against his skin. Head dropping forward, Shane felt his jaw clench as he came. The edges of his vision turned fuzzy as he growled low in his throat. He felt A.J. clench around him, the tan body glistening with sweat. Shane held him close, fingers curled tightly into A.J.'s skin, marking A.J. as his, Shane thrust forward one last time.

A.J. felt his body clench, holding onto Shane with everything he had. He cried out as he came between them, Shane's hands on his hips holding him in place. A.J. chanted Shane's name as he writhed against him. Gasping in relief, he fell back against the bed, an arm wrapped around Shane's shoulder's and a leg around his waist. "Don't move Shane." He needed to feel Shane against him, pressing him into the bed. Sighing, he rolled with Shane when he moved to lay on his side. "Shane?"

"I'm serious, three weeks we will hold the ceremony and the tournament after that." Shane pulled A.J. against him. "There's nothing going to keep me from claiming you in the old ways."

Chuckling, A.J. glanced up at Shane, eyes heavy with exhaustion. "What do you know about the old ways?"

"I know they say I can have you anyway I want whether it be publicly or private. I can claim you in the Rights of Passage." Shane yawned, eyes closing with sleep. "Don't think I don't know what you were asking for honey. I'm the only person who can give you what you want."

A.J. watched as Shane's eyes drifted closed, his breathing evening out. "Shane?"

"Yes baby?"

"I mean it, I love you just...just please..." A.J. looked up into dark, unfathomable eyes. "Shane..."

"I will give back in return everything you have given to me. I love you, everything I've done since we've been together has been for you." Shane ran a soothing hand up and down A.J.'s back. "You mean to much to me for me to turn back now."

A.J. nodded, watching as Shane gave him a slow smile. Moving as close to him as possible, A.J. slid an arm around Shane's waist, holding him close. This wasn't a mistake, this was his future. They may have started off fighting and that may have been a mistake but now...now Shane loved him and that was something better than anything A.J. could have ever imagined. Pressing a kiss against the area over Shane's heart, A.J. sighed in relief. The past was in the past and his mistakes may or may not come back to haunt him. But for the first time, in a long time, A.J. finally felt safe.


	13. Amber Jessica Jones

Some mistakes turn out better than expected...

* * *

Sitting backstage, A.J. watched the television in front of him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he thought about his match tonight. He and Shin were going against Kevin and Corbin tonight, their final match before they head to Japan.

Pushing back an involuntary shiver of apprehension, A.J. scanned the itinerary in front of him. Shane had said that the boys were going to be traveling with them. Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and dialed Lisa's number. Glancing up at the T.V., he frowned at the interview with Shinsuke. "Corbin just can't fucking resist." He started in surprise at the voice sounding in his ear.

 _"_ _Daddy?!"_

A.J grinned at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Hi baby girl, how's daddy's favorite lady?"

 _"_ _I happy! Daddy, can I come see you? Mommy said that vashashon is com'n up!"_

Laughing, A.J let out a soft sigh of relief. "Well, that's why daddy was calling. I wanted to see if you wanted to spend some time with me? Daddy is getting ready to travel b-but your aunt and uncle will be there a-and your cousin..."

 _"_ _I play with Clay?! He does horsey!"_

"Well of course babygirl." Grinning, A.J. knew he'd have to get Lisa to agree but was certain he'd be able to take Amber with him. "Is mommy around, daddy has to make sure it's ok with her too." He chuckled as he heard the phone move, then the sound of Amber running while yelling for her mother. "Amber be careful running with the phone baby."

 _"_ _I will daddy, mommy is righ' here! Mommy, daddy take me wi'h him to see Aunnie Sai an' an' Unca Dre!"_

A.J felt his stomach clench at the soft voice who responded to the toddler. Sighing, he tried to keep his voice calm as he waited for Lisa to answer.

 _"_ _Allen?"_

"Hi Lisa, hope I'm not calling at a bad time?" Lisa had gotten married when Amber was three. Patrick who had been willing to let A.J. remain in Amber's life, was a good man for them both and for that A.J. would always be grateful. "I, umm, I-i wanted to take Amber to Japan with me. Dre and the family will be going as well so she won't be alone a-and there's someone I want her to meet."

 _"_ _You're dating someone again?"_

A.J could hear the worry in her voice, understood her apprehension. "Yeah." He paused, indecision making him rethink his decision, until he heard _her_ laughter in the background. "Yeah and he can't wait to meet her. He's bringing his kids with him as well so, I-I wanted to take Amber. Clay will be there also and I-I think..."

 _"_ _I know she'll be safe and it's about time for your visit with her so what if we talk more tonight? Maybe, umm, maybe all of us can sit down and discuss things?"_

A.J felt his stomach twist as a shiver moved across his shoulder's. "Y-you want to talk to Shane?" He hadn't been expecting that, not that Shane would mind. He'd do it simply because it meant A.J would get to see his daughter. "Are you sure? I mean, Shane won't mind but are you sure Patrick..."

 _"_ _Will understand, is this the man we see you on the show with? Shane McMahon?"_

"I, uh, yes." Letting out a startled laugh, A.J sighed. "I love him Lisa and not that shit I thought I had with Wells. Shane is...h-he isn't like Wells, god he's so far from him I just...ok so I guess we're going to do a conference call?" He grinned at her soft laugh, shaking his head as he let out a soft huff. "He makes me nervous but he also helps me be a better person. You'd like him Lisa, Shane's been really good for me."

 _"_ _He sounds like a very good man. I have heard some good things about him too, so I don't see where we would have a problem."_

A.J. let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks Lisa, really, she's going to like Shane and his boys. They already want to take her to the fair a-and Shane's talking about buying her a pony for the house..."

 _"_ _Wait, Allen a house and pony?"_

"Yeah, oh, jesus uh, we, ummm, w-we got a house together in St. Martinville, La." A.J ran a hand through his hair. He was telling more than he planned but he was nervous Lisa and Patrick would change their minds. "She's going to love it Lisa and you both can come out with her, I'm pretty sure Shane won't mind."

 _"_ _Well, let's talk about it after the show? I'm sure you need to focus and I'll need to help Amber with packing."_

"You're going to let me take her?" A.J held his breath, he wanted his daughter with him. Shane swore she'd be safe and he trusted Shane. If Lisa let him take Amber with him...

 _"_ _Patrick and I think it would be good for you both. So I need to see what she has to take with her and we can make plans from there."_

"That's...thanks Lisa seriously, we'll call you guys as soon as we get some free time tonight." A.J grinned as he finished his call, sighing in relief.

"So we'll be able to take her with us?"

Whipping around in surprise, A.J blinked up at Shane. "Jesus Shane, how fucking long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that we'll be able to take Amber with us." Shane grinned as he sat down next to A.J. "You look relieved."

"I am, Amber means a lot to me and I'm hoping that this trip will make up for me missing the past few months."

Shane gave him a wide grin as he studied the excited man in front of him. "What will we need to do for them to let us take her?"

"Lisa wants to talk to us tonight, after the show. Amber should be sleep but sometimes Lisa lets her stay up. Maybe you'll get a chance to talk to her o-or at least hear her voice." A.J grinned at Shane, starting in surprise as a knock sounded on the door. "Yeah?"

 _"_ _Mr. Styles, they're calling for your music."_

Glancing over at Shane with a quick grin, A.J looked back towards the door. "Ok, I'm on my way down." Turning back to Shane, he studied the relaxed man. "Staying here, I mean Kevin may need you ring side when I win the belt."

Shane let out a surprised laugh as A.J gave him a wink before leaving the room. He let out a soft sigh as he thought about their upcoming trip and the visit he received from Clay and Alister earlier in the day.


	14. A Confusing Confession

Sighing, Shane looked at the stack of papers on his desk. He had planned to get it done through out the day and hadn't succeeded. Letting out a soft huff, Shane looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. He let out a soft chuckle at the man standing there, surprised at his visit. "Clayton?"

"Hey Uncle Shane, I was wondering if you had some free time? There's some things I need to talk to you about."

Shane nodded, motioning the young man inside the office. "Sure, for you I have as much time as you need." He watched as Clay walked in and shut the door behind him. "What's on our mind?"

Clayton Asher DuBouis stood six foot three, weighed about two hundred fifteen pounds and was whip cord lean. His bright gray green gaze didn't miss anything as he looked around the room. When he finally turned to look at Shane, he wore a look of worried confusion. "Clay, whats going on?"

"Uncle Shane, is it true Uncle Allen doesn't know about my relationship with Alexander?"

Shane blinked in surprise, the question catching him off guard. "I don't...you and Alexander?" Shane shook his head, the question making him pause in thought. "I'm not sure, you two have been together since you were sixteen so I thought he already knew." At the small shake of his head, Shane's frown deepened. "Are you saying Allen doesn't know about you two being together?"

"I thought mom or Uncle Dre would have said something, I told him a while back about Alex but he's never...I-I don't know if I should tell him or not Uncle Shane. With everything going on..."

Shane sighed as he watched Clay sit down in front of his desk. "Do you want to tell him? I mean, eventually you're going to have to, considering you two live together."

"I know but _how_ do I tell him? The only time we've really ever sat down and talked about Alex was after what happened at school. How, ummm, how do I tell him now? Especially since the last time I mentioned him, Uncle Allen was, ummm, was going through that situation."

Shane frowned at Clay's hesitation. "Clay, what do you know about what happened in Japan?" Shane studied the young man in front of him, seeing him for the first time in a long time. Clay was no longer a child, he'd grown up after what happened to him six years ago. Clay knowing what happened to Allen, however, was new to Shane. "Clayton?"

Clay sighed as he looked from Shane to the floor then back. "Ok so that guy, Wellington? H-he was the one whose friend attacked Alex. I saw them at the restaurant a few weeks ago, mom wasn't there but Uncle Dre was. I told him who the guy was, I-I didn't recognize Wellington until he looked at me. I swear to you Uncle Shane if I had known it was him I never would have let them near Alexander!"

"What did you do Clay?" Shane felt a chill race down his spine at the flat look on his nephew's face. "Clayton Asher?"

"Ok, so I followed the guy. I wanted to make sure it was the same guy, you know? I followed him to this warehouse down in the wharf district. Uncle Shane this guy is obsessed with Uncle Allen and Shinsuke! I mean he had this room with all of these photo's and..." Clayton broke off as he stood up from his chair. "Uncle Shane, this guy is not safe for any of us. He had a collage of the family, like a tree of who was who and how. I-I didn't get to see it all but..."

"What is it Clayton?" Shane knew that if he didn't find out before Juls or Bray, there was going to be hell to pay. "What else did you see or hear?"

"Uncle Shane this man is serious about getting Uncle Allen back, by any means possible. When he kidnapped us in Japan, he sent me away while he kept Uncle Allen and Shinsuke locked up. I don't know what happened after that but I do remember that I had to reset Uncle Allen's arm on the plane because that bastard broke it." Taking a deep breath, Clay looked at Shane. "He plans to kill anyone who stands between him and Uncle Allen and that includes you too, Uncle Shane."

Shane sat back in his chair, anger racing along his nerves. "And Faith, did you see her as well?"

"That's the strange thing, I haven't seen her since mom said she was in town. I've heard you have and so has Uncle Allen but when Uncle Dre and I went looking for her, nothing. It's almost as if she's disappeared."

Shane frowned as he thought about what Clay said. "Ok, well first off, you and Alex need to decide on whether you're going to tell Allen about you two or not. Second, what did you do after you followed Wellington's friend?"

Clay refused to meet Shane's dark gaze, knowing that despite Shane being his uncle, he was obligated to let his parents know if he were in danger. "I told him if he ever comes near Alex again I'll kill him this time." At Shane's hard look, Clay sighed. "Uncle Shane he tried to hurt Alex again, I can't keep letting this man get away with that! You nor Uncle Dre would allow that if it were Aunt Kristy or Uncle Allen! A-and Juls damn sure wouldn't allow it if it were mom, so..."

Shane watched as the young man in front of him seemed to stand up taller. "So what, Clay, what did you do?"

"I invited him to the fight club." At Shane's sharp sound of anger, Clay's expression hardened. "He attacked Alex back in Japan and now he's tried here. I will not allow it again Uncle Shane."

"Why come to me, why not go to Bray or Juls?" Shane knew Clay's answer but wanted to hear the answer for himself. "You came to me for a reason, what is it you want from me?"

"I made a mistake a-and I need to make it right." Clayton walked over to the window. "J.D is an asshole for what he did and I can fix it but..."

Shane watched as Clay's shoulder's bunched. He knew what the young man wanted to ask. Knew that if he'd gone to anyone else, he would have already been told _no_ by now. "Clay, you already know..."

"Please, Uncle Shane before you say no, please just hear me out ok?! You know how I feel about Alexander a-and you would understand better than Uncle Bray or Juls when I say I _owe_ J.D.!" Clay turned to face Shane, face hot with his anger. "He was a fucking professor and he tried to fail Alex because he wouldn't sleep with him. I _owe_ him because he tried to blackmail my mom to keep him quiet! I _fucking owe him,_ Uncle Shane for the simple fact that I have the right more than anyone to see him punished!"

Shane watched the flushed face of his nephew, could see the resemblance to his mother and uncle. Fingers drumming against his desk top, Shane studied Clay closer. "You understand that if she says no I can't challenge her, I am _her_ champion, Clay, if your mom says..."

"She won't say no, not to you Uncle Shane a-and ummm, maybe...what if you ask Uncle Allen..."

"No, Clay, christ you know the rules on that. He's not a member of the club nor has he been invited. We may be in a relationship but that doesn't mean I can just bend the rules when ever I want. There are three other people who would have to be included in the decision as well." Shane pinched the bridge of his nose, aware of what it was Clayton was asking him to do. "You understand that your reason's for asking me to speak on your behalf have to be valid and very, very good." Shane let out a soft sigh as he watched Clay's face relax. Watching the young man pacing across the room, another thought occurred to Shane. "You may have given me a reason to call a meeting after all."

Clay turned to look at Shane, head titled in curiosity. "Uncle Shane?"

"You said J.D. is a friend of Wellington's?" At Clay's nod, Shane grinned. "Well it seems you and Seth both have an issue with a friend of Wellington's and I have an issue with Wellington himself."

"You think mom will allow it, I mean Al said he'd go in with me because Alex is his twin so I won't be alone but..."

"She will once she finds out his entire group is harassing not only Chris and Seth but Allen and now you as well. Juls will make sure of it." Dark gaze narrowed in thought, Shane studied Clay. "When did you and Alistair talk about this because he approached me this morning." Shane watched as Clay's face reddened with anger. "Clay?"

"A few weeks ago, after one of the matches in Wyoming this guy approaches Alex. I didn't really think anything of it because he looked like one of your business friends. Al went to get the car and I looked away for maybe five seconds Uncle Shane and he was...gone! I don't...Alex refuses to talk to me about what happened but I found him in the bathroom, shaking and pale. His suit had been ruined but he said nothing happened, they did _something_ to Alexander and he refuses to tell me what."

Shane frowned as he thought back to that night. "That's the night your parents were in Louisiana. Something suddenly came up that they had to take care of." Shane remembered the conversation with Allen that night. He'd been upset they'd had to leave but understood it was an emergency. "Allen said something didn't feel right about them leaving and when I talked to Juls, she seemed pissed."

"I don't know Uncle Shane but I can't protect Alex if mom keeps thinking I'm a child. I don't know the man that we saw that night but Wellington and J.D. I do know. They will not stop unless we make them stop."

Shane sighed, a tired sound as he glanced over at his phone. He let the call go to voicemail, knowing the caller would figure out he was still at the office. "I'll talk to them, I won't promise that Nattie and your mom will agree but if Juls and Bray see it from your point of view then you just might get your chance." At Clay's relieved look, Shane's frown deepened. "Understand Clay, this is not like sparring in school, these are real life fights where the punches hurt more than the words and when you step in the ring it's about in the ring not out. You can have your grudge but if you can't back up what you're saying..."

"I can back it up Uncle Shane, trust me, after the past couple of weeks, I have every reason to."

Shane nodded, glancing up at the figure standing in the doorway. "Well, come in, seems you were the topic of conversation." Shane watched as Alexander and Alistair both walked into the office. "Guys, I've got a show to run, don't tear up my office. Alex, lock up once you're done." Standing up, Shane picked up his bag, keys, and phone. "Clay, you keep this as the rules state or I swear..."

"Don't worry Uncle Shane, I know what the rules say."

Shane nodded, giving him a hard look before heading to the door. Giving Alex a reassuring grin, he gave Alistair a pat on the back then left the room. As he was closing the door he could hear the angry tones between his nephew and assistant, the conversation more telling than even Shane expected. Pausing by the door, he listened to the angry exchange, a smile curving his lips at Clay's stubbornness.

 _"_ _What did you do Clayton?"_

 _"_ _Nothing, I came to talk to my uncle, that's all."_

 _"_ _Then why would you have to follow the club rules?! Have you asked him to sponsor you? Please, Clay don't tell me..."_

 _"_ _Ok then fine, I won't tell you! I came to talk to my uncle and get some advice that's all, that's it!"_

Shaking his head, Shane headed towards the elevators. He'd talk with the others tonight, first there was a brunette waiting for him. Pulling out his phone Shane sent off a quick text, grinning at the immediate response. Tonight, there was nothing else he would worry about other than Allen, their kids, and their future.


	15. Claytons Confession Shanes Mistake

A.J. looked around the empty apartment, a frown curving his lips down. He hoped Shane wasn't letting it go, the place held some good memories for them. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the man who walked into the room, nor did he see what he had in his hand. A.J. didn't realize he was there until they spoke.

"Are you going to miss being here?"

Turning, A.J gave Shane a crooked grin. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He thought back to the first night he'd spent here with Shane. "Brunch will never be the same." He shivered as a strong arm encircled his waist. Looking up, he gave Shane a shy smile. "Shane?"

"We don't have to let it go, we can keep it as a getaway for us. You know, when we're in town we can stay here instead of a hotel." Shane hugged A.J. back against him, letting out a soft sigh against his hair. "We're going to want our alone time when we have the kids."

A.J. nodded, eyes drifting close as Shane gently massaged his neck. "When are you going to pick up the boys?" Their plans for the weekend included two shows on Friday, a camping trip with the kids on Saturday, and breakfast with the family on Sunday. "Patrick is bringing Amber to the second show Friday."

Shane nodded I'll pick up the boys once I get to town. School's already out for them so they get to spend the week with me. What if we go get Amber early? Clay and Alex will be with us so they..."

"Wait, ok look, honey I'm all for Alex going with us, Clayton too for that matter but why both of them? What's going on with those two, are the dating or what?" A.J turned in Shane's arms, looking up into a pair of dark, worried eyes. "Shane, what is it?" Stomach churning with nervous energy, A.J waited for Shane to say what was on his mind.

Shane let out a soft sigh as he thought about how to tell A.J about Clay and Alex. Just as he opened his mouth, the doorbell rang. Frowning, Shane looked at the brunette in front of him then to the door. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"No, I, uh, well Dre said he may come by but I figured we would already be gone by then." Standing behind Shane as he turned to answer the door, A.J held his breath in anticipation. "Shane, what if..."

"It would save me the trouble of having to hunt his ass down." Shane looked over his shoulder at the grinning brunette. "Sure you wouldn't mind me beating his ass so..." He chuckled at the flush that bloomed on A.J.'s skin, shaking his head as he opened the door. Turning, he was met with a pair of gray green and sea green eyes. "Clay, Alex, what brings you two by here so early?" He studied both their expressions, noticed the determined look on his nephew's face and the worried one on Alexander's. "Gentlemen?"

"We need to talk to Uncle Allen, there's somethings we need to tell him."

Shane nodded, stepping back as A.J moved around him. "Well come in, he's right here as you can see."

"Clay, Alex what's up we were just talking about you two! So which one of you is up for babysitting for a week?" A.J grinned at the two men in front of him, stomach fluttering in nervous excitement. The determined look on Clay's face reminded him of Dre and Sadie, Alex on the other hand looked as if he were facing a firing squad. Frowning, he looked between the pair, confused by their silence. "Clay, Alex?"

"Umm, Uncle Allen, there's something we need to tell you." Clay looked from Shane to Allen and back.

"Go ahead, I'll be in the back if you need me." Shane gave A.J a quick kiss, smiling as he looked up at him in worry. "Don't worry, I'm not going far."

A.J nodded, his gaze turning back to Clay and Alex as Shane left the room. "Ok, so what's up you two, why the serious looks?"

"Uncle Allen..."

"Clay, maybe we should wait?"

A.J watched as the two in front of him got into an argument. "What the fuck is wrong with you two, wait for what and why are you arguing about it?" He looked at both Clay and Alex, waiting for an answer. "Clayton?"

Clay looked at is uncle, a frown curving his lips down. "Ok so the thing is that Alex and I have been seeing each other."

A.J grinned as he looked between the pair. "Well, ok, that's not a bad thing. What did your mom's have to say about it?"

"Well Juls was cool with it from the beginning, mom was, well mom was worried but she, umm, she didn't really say to much."

A.J frowned at Clay's hesitation, glancing over at Alex, he wondered at the pale face and shuddered expression. "Alex?" When the other man jerked in surprise, A.J realized there was more than what he thought. "How long have you two been together?" As both men looked at each other then back at A.J., he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "Clay?"

"We, uh, we've been seeing each other for almost seven years."

A.J stiffened as he looked from Clay to Alex then back. "Seven years, seven years and you're just now telling..." A.J broke off as another thought hit him. "Six years ago you told me about this guy you were dating named Alex..."

"Th-that was...I-I was seeing Clayton but I did not...H-he told me he was older than he really was and I..."

A.J felt his temper rising as he listened to Alex and Clay try to explain why they had not told him. "Hold on, wait a fucking minute. If he is the one you almost got expelled from school for, why the fuck are you still with him?! Are you telling me that after everything your mother and Uncle did you stayed with the man who..."

"Expelled? What...who was going to be expelled?"

A.J looked between Clay and Alex, saw that Alex hadn't known and that Clay seemed to be hiding more than they all knew. "Are you telling me Alex didn't _know_ Clayton?"

"No, I never told him and neither did Alistair. Alex would have never finished school if he knew I'd been expelled because of him! He was my tutor, he would have been..."

"Wait, jesus, what the fuck are you talking about now?! Who was your tutor? Alex? Are you fucking telling me that not only were you under age, you were involved with your _tutor_?! The same fucking tutor your moms and I got into it about because of your studying habits?" A.J glared at Clay, his temper fraying as he realized just how long Clay and Alex have been together. "Now I understand why your mother was so worried. Why she had come to Japan..." He broke off as another thought hit him. "Shane knew, he knew you two were seeing each other because he was the one who helped keep you in school."

"Juls asked Uncle Bray if he knew anyone who could help. Mom refused to ask anyone she knew! She felt that I should have listened to everyone else and waited but Alex could have found someone else by then and I..."

"Who the fuck cares!" A.J sucked in a quick breath as he turned away from Clay. "You're to god damn smart for everything that happened Clayton. You put your mother through hell, do you know that? She was scared of what Juls would have to do in order to keep your ass in school and it's all because you couldn't wait till you were old enough to fuck!"

"Thant's not how it was Uncle Allen, I love Alex! Then and now, I swear we hadn't done anything, not that I hadn't tried but Alex kept turning me down!"

"Smart on his part." A.J felt his hands shaking as he tried to keep from leaving the room. Sadie had been sent to Japan to bring him and Shinsuke home. She had said a _mutual party_ was interested in them joining the WWE. "You were used as an excuse..."

"No, I didn't know the full situation until after Bray brought Juls to meet me. By then I had already done what needed to be done."

A.J looked up at Shane, eyes narrowing as he slowly walked forward. "Are you telling me you didn't know about Clay and Alex at first?"

"I did not, I was asked to speak on behalf of an intelligent young man. One who had a bright future ahead of him as a pediatrician or cardiologist." Shane took a deep breath, watching as blazing blue eyes followed him. "Bray came to me because he knew I could help."

A.J glared at Shane, momentarily forgetting about Clay and Alex. "What doesn't make any damn sense is the fact that you've known everyone for a while. You _had_ to have known..."

"I didn't, Allen, I promise you I did not know about Clay and Alex until later and by then I'd already met you." Shane watched as the man in front of him turned into himself, his eyes going flat, mouth thinning into a tight line. "Allen..."

"No, Sadie came to Japan because of the interest of a _mutual party_. I thought it was your dad, h-he tried to...before but I..." A.J gave an angry shake of his head as he stepped back from Shane. " _You_ asked Sadie to come to Japan?" At Shane's silence, A.J looked away from him. "Why, why would you have _Sadie_ of all people..."

"Because Juls mentioned they knew you, that Sadie had grown up with you. I was surprised because we'd been trying to find you and Shinsuke after your...after Wellington kept refusing our calls. I never knew about dad propositioning you until Sadie told me about it but by then I'd already met you. Once, at TNA, you walked by me talking to someone. I didn't think anything of it until you got in the ring and I was hooked. I've followed your career since then, you were someone that was needed at WWE and if I could get you there then I would. I didn't think I'd fall for you, not after the first meeting we'd had."

A.J frowned at Shane, trying to remember the first time he'd seen Shane. "I hadn't seen you before the contract signing so how..."

"Three years before that, you and Shinsuke were at NJPW. You may not remember because I was with Marissa then but we had gone out, wined and dined the night away, until Wellington showed up causing a scene. That's when we lost contact with you two." Shane watched as A.J tried to remember the night mentioned. He knew he needed to correct Clayton's unintentional mistake as he watched A.J back away from him. "Allen?"

"Wells said you, uh, you had been watching me all night, th-that I'd missed a chance at getting some money for us to pay the hotel bill that night but Shin and I had just gotten our checks from NJPW." A.J studied the rug in front of him, a frown curving his lips down. "He kept insisting that I'd really messed up, that you were..."

"I wasn't there for that, I was there to make sure we could convince you both to come to the WWE. You were wanted for your talents, after I'd met you officially as a WWE employee you were already dating Chris and I was already in the middle of my divorce." Shane watched as ocean blue eyes focused on him. He stood still, waiting for what ever Allen would do next.

"You didn't...on purpose?" A.J. was trying his best to convince himself that this wasn't the same shit as with Wellington. That Shane meant what he said, this wasn't some type of game to him. He searched the face of the man in front of him, trying desperately to push back the doubts and fears whispering in the back of his head. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what, that I wanted you long before I even knew what it was? I couldn't, I was married and you were chasing your dream. I wouldn't stand in the way of that."

"But after, you could have told me after Shane I would have understood! You said you love me, why hide this from me?" Shaking his head, A.J headed towards the door, pulling out his keys and cell. "You've been doing that a lot lately and I can't...Wellington did enough of that. If you love me you wouldn't keep hiding shit from me. From the girl with Faith to this, why not just tell me the truth?" A.J stood by the door, his back to the three men in the room. "Why are you making decisions for us both when I've been making my own for awhile now? You can't love me if you think I can't figure shit out for myself or do anything on my own anymore."

"Allen, that's not..." Shane broke off at the look on A.J.'s face, realizing just how things looked from his end. "Where are you going?"

"I can't be around you right now. I have to...just, I'll call you later." A.J turned away from Shane, stomach churning as he tried his best to convince himself that Shane wasn't trying to do what Wells had. He wasn't trying to use him for money or his talent but he couldn't. The similarities...

"Uncle Allen?"

A.J stopped, turning to look back at Clay and Alex. "You should have told me sooner, I would have probably agreed with your mom but I would have understood." He glanced over at Shane before looking at Clay. "Love will make you blind to a number of things. Especially the fault in the other but I would have understood you were in love. I know what that feels like, better than anyone else." Turning, A.J left the apartment, Shane's voice following him down the hall. "I love you but that doesn't mean you have the right to manipulate me like you did." Stepping onto the elevator, A.J. didn't see the man watching him. He was so caught up in his thoughts about Shane he missed when the other slipped onto the elevator behind him. By the time the doors closed and A.J realized he wasn't alone, it was already to late. "What the fuck are you doing here Wellington, if Shane..."

"Ahh but we both know you two just had a disagreement so he won't be coming after you." Wellington walked over and ran a finger down A.J.'s cheek, smiling as he pulled back from him. "Don't be like that sweetheart, you know I've really missed you Allen. Give me a chance to make it up to you, let me show you that I've changed."

A.J didn't let him see his nerves, keeping his temper in check as the elevator moved down to the lower levels. "No thanks Wellington, I'm good where I am and Shane and I didn't have a disagreement so you can get the fuck..." He broke off at the red headed man who appeared before the open doors, stepping back in surprise. "Jesse?"

"As you can see, Jesse is all grown up now and he really does adore you."

"If either of you touch him I swear I'll kill you before anyone can stop me."

A.J bit back the sound of relief that rose in his throat. Looking behind the red head, he saw Shane. No matter what, when ever he needed him...

"Awww, you think he needs saving? He invited us to join him, why else would we be here?"

"He damn sure wouldn't invite you here knowing I'm here." Shane could feel his temper rising as he glanced over at A.J. Something had told him to follow him, to make sure he was ok and he was glad for his decision. "Honey?"

"I-I was going to the store, I didn't know..." A.J. watched as Jesse turned on Shane, fists raised to hit him. "Shane!" He watched as Shane grinned then ducked the fist coming towards him.

Shane watched the man in front of him, stepping back from a wildly thrown punch. He ducked under another swing, drawing back and hitting the man with a series of punches to his midsection. When the other dropped to his knees, Shane turned his dark gaze to the pair in the elevator. "He belongs to me, you and your friends have been warned more than once. We will settle this like we should have a long time ago."

"Fine with me, let me know the place and time. Allen here has my number if you need to reach me."

A.J jerked at the hand on his ass. Turning in surprise at Wellington, he punched him in the jaw. "Don't fucking touch me you asshole! Didn't you just hear him say we're together?! What the fuck is wrong with you Wellington! I keep telling you he's going to kill you, why won't you just listen?!" A.J glared at Wellington. "You always were a stubborn bastard, refusing to take no for a fucking answer." Taking a deep breath, A.J. walked out of the elevator, standing next to Shane. "I am with Shane, understand? There is no way in hell I'd ever give him up for you so stop fucking bothering us!"

Shane pulled A.J behind him as Wellington stepped out of the elevator. "I'm not going to be so nice about this anymore. You think you can take him from me then prove it."

"Shane what the fu..."

"You won't last long with me McMahon."

Shane's grin turned dark as he ignored the angry voice behind him. "I'll let you know the details. Pray for your soul Wellington, because your life is mine."


	16. Shanes Mistake A Loss of Control Begins

Soooo, there's an argument, broken glass, confusion, and general sappiness -.- yes, I did a girly move lol but don't worry, you'll spot Shane's mistake..If not, well, you'll soon find out in Billion Dollar Divorce...

* * *

"Honey, you're seriously going to ignore me? We have three days before..."

A.J. glared at the silver haired man next to him, trying his best to hold on to his temper. He was still pissed off at Shane, Clay, and Alex. Shane knew part of his history with Wellington, that he'd kept secrets from him and Shin. So for him to do the same... "You're an asshole for not telling me sooner. That shit ain't cool Shane, I love you but there's limits to what you can and can't hide from me."

"I wasn't trying to hide anything, sweetheart I swear I wasn't using Sadie or Clay to get to you. Not back then, I just really wanted your talent with WWE. It wasn't until later I realized how I felt, with the help of some friends but it wasn't the main reason. As for the situation with Faith, she tried to approach Bray and Juls, when she couldn't get to them she went after Sadie. They called me to help, I didn't now you knew her." Shane let out a rough sigh as he watched A.J. turn away from him, stomach twisting at the brunette's refusal to look at him. "Allen, please...I wasn't trying to hide her from you. I was trying to make sure you wouldn't get hurt by anymore of their lies or manipulations."

"Fuck you Shane, you still should have told me!" A.J moved to the opposite seat, needing to put some space between them. He wouldn't give in to Shane, not immediately. He couldn't without hearing Wells' taunting words in his head. _You've never been able to stand up to me before._ "You should have told me about the kid and my nephew, Shane. I had a right to know about both. I don't care why you sent Sadie to Japan, I should thank you..."

"You don't have to, my reasons were selfish, pure and simple. I wanted you with the company." Shane watched the flush that bloomed over A.J.'s skin and knew what he was thinking. "Forgive me sweetheart, I should have told you sooner, I admit that but I did not want to see you hurt! You can't fault me for wanting to protect you!"

"But I _can_ fault you for hiding shit from me! I am Clayton's _god father_ , his uncle buy blood and birth! Our families have known each other for years, if something is going on and I've got to be kept out of the loop there's a problem and don't think you're the only one I'm pissed off at!" A.J turned to look at Shane, realizing his mistake once he saw his face. He's never seen that expression before, Shane looked broken, worried about what was happening between them. "Shane, what..."

"I can not lose you, I don't know how to explain it but I can't. I'll do whatever you say to make this right, just do not leave." Shane searched the bright, blue eyes staring at him. "I love you Allen and I was only trying to protect you."

A.J sighed as he watched Shane's expression change. He's never seen fear in Shane's eyes before but he could now and he wondered why. "I'm not...god Shane I'm not leaving you I'm just...I have every right to be mad at you, ok? This is my _life_ you're playing with not your kids but mine! You should have told me about this kid situation as soon as you found out. If she is mine do you know how much time I've lost with her? Do you have any idea what Wells could have done to her in nine years?" A.J. looked at Shane, could see the wheels in his head turning as he thought over what A.J said. "I love you to damn much to leave you but you're wrong for keeping this from me."

Shane watched as A.J. turned to look out the window. He had known he needed to tell A.J about Faith and her accusations sooner. Had known that he was going to have an issue if he didn't take care of it sooner but he'd gotten so caught up in their relationship...

"Shane?! Jesus what the fuck is wrong with you, don't you not feel that?!"

Shane glanced up at the man in front of him, frowning at the look on A.J.'s face. "Allen?"

"Your hand Shane, fuck, what the hell is wrong with you, are your fingers numb or something?" A.J looked at the bloody hand in front of him, moving to the seat next to Shane. "Open your hand Shane, I need to clean it."

Shane watched as A.J reached for the small medical kit, frowning as he looked down at his right hand in confusion. "When did I do this?" He whispered softly. The glass he'd been holding earlier was laying in his hand, broken pieces having embedded themselves into his palm as he'd tightened his hold. "How..."

"Shane?" A.J looked at the dazed expression, frowning as he tried to open Shane's hand. "Shane, come on open your hand." When he did as asked, A.J let out a soft sound of surprise. Was Shane upset enough to actually have broken a glass? Looking up at the blank expression, A.J frowned. "Shane, what's going on?"

"Nothing...I-I don't..." Shane broke off as he watched A.J clean his hand. He wasn't sure what was happening, his over possessiveness, his neediness. This man was bringing out the most primitive responses in him and it was worrying him. "We, uh, w-we have a tournament coming up. I usually..." Shaking his head, Shane felt a shudder move up his spine. A frown of confusion curved his lips down as he watched A.J in silence.

"Are you always like this before them? I mean you're scaring me with the whole zoning out thing, you know? You're usually more in control than this."

Shane watched as A.J cleaned his hand, listening in detached wonder. Shane knew why he'd broken the glass, what had been on his mind at the time it happened. The idea of A.J ignoring him, of him not speaking to Shane, bothered him. "Please, Allen, I didn't mean to upset you. I just..." Shane felt his brow furrow as he tried to keep from saying the wrong thing. "I was wrong in keeping this from you and I'm sorry but please..." Shane tried to control the tremor that raced along his arm. Jaw clenching, he remembered the stories Bray and Juls would tell him. How he had laughed at their descriptions of falling in love. Bray had said it was a literal fight with Dean and Juls said it was instant but Sadie put her through the ringer. Both described the feeling as a loss of control, however, the fear that they were losing themselves to their partner...scared them. Studying the silent man next to him, Shane was slowly beginning to understand what they meant. "You're still coming to the house?"

A.J frowned as he glanced up at Shane, worried by his question. "Why wouldn't I? I mean we have plans with the kids this weekend so, yeah." He cleaned Shane's hand, fighting to keep his from shaking. What was going on in Shane's head for him to literally break a glass in his hand?

"You're not leaving me."

A.J looked up at Shane in surprise as a bubble of laughter rose in his throat. "How could you ask that? This isn't enough to make me leave you Shane. I'm pissed off you hid this from me. Wells did that shit, you're, jesus Shane, you're supposed to be different from him. You're supposed to trust me."

"I do, honey I do but I didn't want to see you hurt by this. I swear I had planned to tell you once I could verify the story." Shane watched as A.J struggled to stay angry, saw the moment he gave in, when he let out a soft sigh. "I wasn't trying to hurt you Allen, I swear I was..."

"I know, you control freak, fuck I know but it hurts that you didn't seem to consider my feelings in this." A.J bandaged Shane's hand, grateful that the cuts hadn't been more serious. "Loving you makes it hurt more because you're supposed to trust me. I'm not a child Shane, I've been able to take care of myself for years. I keep telling Sadie and Dre the same shit."

"And yet they still can't help it. I trust you, Allen, I do and I did consider how you would feel. I just wanted solid proof first." Shane glanced up and out the window, frowning at the scenery. Their last trip to the house had been filled with laughter and plans. This trip...this trip was different and Shane knew he was the cause of it. "Just, if you have to, yell at me but don't stop talking to me." He didn't understand why, but A.J.'s silence bothered him. Reminding him of when they had first me and A.J simply walked past him without acknowledging him. It had driven him wild, the way the brunette would walk past him, glance at him but say nothing.

For months after A.J and Chris' break up, it happened. They would be backstage and he'd look up at the sound of laughter. Watching in wonder at how A.J.'s face would light up. Their eyes would meet and A.J would flush before looking away. By then, things were in the beginning phases. They were learning each others habits and now...

"I'm still mad at you Shane but..." A.J watched Shane, not missing the slightly dazed look on his face or the small puffs of air leaving him. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. Shane's reaction was almost the same as Dre's before he'd gotten married to Kristy. "We're almost at the house, I knew we should have flown instead of having Al drive us. It's a fucking long ass ride out here." Running a finger over the bandages, A.J sighed. "Just give me some time, ok? I'm not...i-it's not that easy to hear you have a nine year old kid and that your nephew is still with his boyfriend who almost got him expelled from school."

Shane nodded, not trusting his voice. He kept his gaze fixed on the man in front of him, ignoring his phone when it rang. When A.J glanced over at the device then Shane, he simply shook his head. "I'll call them back."

"It could be work Shane, you can't ignore..."

"I can and I will. As long as I'm with you right now, you take precedence over anything else other than the children." Shane watched as a flush spread across A.J.'s cheeks. Pulling his hand back, Shane looked down at it, wondering how he was going to handle the next three weeks. "If I can't control myself around you, I'll have to..."

"You're not fucking moving out, we just got here! Why are you even thinking about..." A.J glared at Shane, stomach churning at the look on his face. "Look, I have no idea what's going on with you but you need to stop, please. Shane this...you're beginning to scare me a-and you know I don't scare easily."

Shane grabbed A.J., kissing him hard. He felt the shiver that moved through the other as he slid his hands up and down A.J.'s sides. How did he explain this driving need to protect him, to keep him safe? Shane couldn't understand how things had gotten so intense between them. This desire to make sure nothing and no one stood in the way of him claiming A.J was twisting Shane in knots.

Slowly pressing forward, Shane eased A.J back onto the seat, moving from his lips down to his neck, his hands mapping out every inch of skin he could reach. When a soft moan left A.J., Shane pulled him closer, pressing his face against A.J.'s neck. "I don't know what's happening to me, Juls and Bray...the stories they told me, I thought they were kidding but now..."

A.J sucked in a quick breath as he tried to focus on what Shane was saying. "Juls and Bray? Y-you mean the Circle of Fireflies?" At Shane's nod, A.J frowned, trying to calm down his racing heart. "Shane, were you...you didn't get married while..."

"I was already married when we started the group." Shane answered softly. "I never thought I'd go through the hell they went through."

A.J let out a startled laugh, running his hands over Shane's broad back. "Oh god, you have no idea then what you're about to go through." At the questioning look from Shane, A.J sighed. "Dre went through it before he got married a-and I saw what Juls went through. She was murderously crazy about Sadie and Wyatt is already crazy so if he went through this with Dean..."

"What the fuck is it." Shane asked softly. If A.J had the answers then Shane hoped he would share them. "H-how do I control this desire to kill everyone that touches you or looks at you or just, fucking wants to..."

"Hey, hey calm down now tiger. I don't really know, it's different for everyone. My mom said for her, dad used to beat up anyone who said anything hurtful a-and Aunt Marie said Uncle Lavalda would uh, he would shoot people, I think? I can't remember but he hurt anyone who upset her." At the tightening of Shane's arms, A.J shivered. "You're going to get worse with your possessiveness, aren't you?" At Shane's small nod, he sighed. "I'm in trouble then."

"How do I control it Allen, we work in public not behind desks. There is no way I'll be able to hide my feelings at work. I'll get us both in trouble."

A.J.'s expression turned thoughtful. "I don't think you can, it gets worse until you complete the Rites. The final stage is the Circle which is all Wyatt and Juls."

"There has to be some way, I can't walk around molesting you every time I see you or the urge hits me. It took everything in me not to snap that bastards neck for touching your ass." Shane tightened his hold on A.J., pressing his lips against his neck. "I'm in trouble if I watch one of your matches."

"You're the commissioner, you have to watch them Shane." A.J understood better than Shane thought. Remembered the stories his mom and Aunt told, how Sadie and Kristy had acted. He could understand because he was feeling close to the same thing. "If it will make you feel better, I'm not immune either. I don't...it's not easy seeing you with other people so close to you. I mean Alex and Al yeah but like, your secretary o-or even Danial..."

"Danial's in love with Brie and I'm in love with you. My secretary is over sixty and has been married for twenty-eight years. There is no way I'd want them when I have you." Shane glanced up as the car came to a stop. He frowned at the number of cars sitting in front of the house before glancing down at A.J. "Talk to anyone about us coming out here early?"

"No, I left when you left, why is there..." A.J. broke off when Shane pulled him up and turned him towards the window. "What are they doing here?" He frowned as he studied the array of cars. "Dre, Sadie, Seth, a-and Shin?" Turning to Shane, he frowned in confusion. "Shane what..."

"I haven't spoken to anyone, nobody knew we were coming out early unless..." Shane frowned as he tried to remember when everyone was supposed to have been at the house. "Maybe..."

"Clay would have called Dre or Sadie and Chris would have made Seth come out and check but Shin, I don't..." A.J broke off as Hiroshi Tanahashi appeared behind Shinsuke. "Hiroshi is here."

Shane studied the group standing outside. "They weren't expecting us. Sadie was getting the house cleaned up before we got here, we got in earlier than planned." He could see the cleaning supplies, sighing until he saw Juls, Bray, and Natalia. "Somethings happened if they're here."

"Well, I guess we'll find out what because the cars stopped and everyone is looking at us, waiting."A.J fought back the urge to pull Shane back to him as he moved away. "Shane..."

"We'll talk when we're alone, I know I messed up but I'd rather it just be us to figure this out."

A.J nodded as he smoothed down his shirt, stomach fluttering when the door was thrown open and his best friend's head appeared. "Dre?"

"Jones! Ki sa ki pran depi lontan? Sadie te di ou de te okipe men mwen pa t sèten? Ou se isit la byen bonè menm si, nou pa gen vinn tout bagay netwaye ankò!" (Jones! What is taking so long? Sadie said you two were busy but I wasn't sure? You're here early though, we haven't gotten everything cleaned yet!)

Grinning as he exited the car, A.J shook his head. "You're nosey as fuck, Dre. We were just talking." Turning back to look at Shane, he gave him a small smile. "I'll catch up with you in the house?" At his nod, A.J watched as Shane left the car, giving him a quick, tight hug before turning to where the other three stood. "Maybe..."

"Allen?"

Turning, A.J grinned at Shinsuke as he walked over. "What the hell are you and Hiroshi doing way out here? How did you find out about the house?"

"Your sister asked us as your friends to come help. Seth and Chris were invited as well."

A.J glanced up to find Chris standing next to Seth, face flushed as they appeared to be in the middle of an argument. "What's going on with those two?"

"I am not sure, they have been in the middle of their discussion for a while." Shinsuke frowned before turning away from the pair. "It may have something to do with the club."

"In three weeks man you're going to be in the Circle, do you know what the hell that means?"

A.J looked from Shinsuke to Dre with a frown as an arm was thrown around his shoulders. "Don't start Dre, just because Kristy let you..."

"Hey, who says she _let_ me? Everyone knows that woman won't do anything she doesn't want to. If she participated it was because she _wanted_ to not because she let me frè."

A.J felt his face heating as he looked away from Dre. He remembered how the ceremony went, how public it was and how turned on he'd been. "Fuck you Dre, Shane doesn't have that type of shit in him. He's not..."

"I don't fucking care Seth! You promised and I'm holding you to it!"

A.J looked up in surprise as they stopped about a foot away from Chris and Seth. "Hey you two, everything ok?"

Chris turned to A.J., lips curved down in an angry pout. "No, my asshole of a boyfriend feels it's better to reschedule date night than it would be to reschedule boys night."

"It's not like I have a choice honey you already knew this. With all four of them here I _have_ to go. Trust me if I had my way I'd bring you with me, I don't trust your safety to anyone else right now." Seth reached over and pulled Chris close, letting out a soft sigh of relief. "If you're here with Styles and Nakamura then I know you'll be safe."

"Doesn't matter, you promised we'd have a date night..."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear but if I don't go..."

"He runs the risk of further punishment."

Everyone turned to look at the soft spoken man, surprised at his knowledge of what was going on. "Hiroshi?" A.J asked hesitantly. "What, uh, what..."

"The fight club rules, Seth is a champion, yes? With the primary four here, he is obligated to go where ever they are. He is second to Shane third to Bray through Dean, his obligation is to Shane however."

A.J frowned as he looked from Hiroshi to Seth and back. "How in the hell do you know that and I..."

"Fight club rules, until I can get the rest of this mess taken care of I can't bring you in and Seth can't bring Chris in."

Turning in surprise, A.J watched as Shane walked over and kissed him. He shivered as a broad hand moved over his back. "Shane..." He groaned, fighting back the desire to keep him close. A.J bit back the harsh sound that rose in his throat as Shane pulled back. "Wait, where..."

"Juls and Bray need us to take care of something, we'll be back in about two hours. Please, stay here, if you leave call me. We both know this bastard will do anything to get to you and if he followed us..."

"Two hours?" A.J frowned as he struggled to keep his temper in check. He didn't want Shane leaving to do god knows what but he also understood why Shane needed to leave. "You promise, just two hours."

"If I'm late I will let you know, I swear, I just need to take care of this then I'll be back." Shane searched the tan face looking up at him. "I swear I won't be to long, most of it is the drive."

A.J nodded, aware that they weren't alone. "That's why Seth is going with you?" At Shane's nod, he sighed, turning to glance at Chris. "Yeah, ok, as long as you're coming back."

"I have every reason to come home, one of them being right here in front of me." Shane sighed as he leaned down to kiss A.J. "I'll see you soon." He pulled back, glancing at Seth and Hiroshi. "Let's get this done."

A.J watched as Seth sighed and Hiroshi shook his head. "Wait, Hiroshi is going with you as well?"

"He's needed for his skills."

The group turned to see Juls standing next to a dark blue SUV. A.J frowned at the dark windows, his hands tightening in Shane's shirt. "Shane, y-you said..."

"Two hours, I mean that." Shane knew what the vehicle looked like, hated they had to use it but for what they had planned it was needed. "You have my cell, call me if you need to. I love you and will be back soon." He reluctantly stepped away from A.J., stomach twisting at the look on his face. "Don't look at me like that, I swear I'll be back."

"Yeah, well your ass better because I'm still pissed at you and you fucking owe me." A.J tried to still the fluttering of his stomach. He tried to keep his voice even, watching as Shane turned and headed towards Juls. "Shane?" When he stopped and turned, A.J moved forward. "Be careful please, right now I don't enjoy the idea of you not being around. I love you to much for that."

Shane grinned, relieved at the soft statement. A.J may still be upset but it was enough to hear his admission of love. "You won't ever have to worry about that."

A.J nodded, aware that Chris stood behind him along with Shin and Dre. "I sure as hell hope not. I'm not planning on unpacking all of this by myself."

Shane laughed, shaking his head at the comment. "Honey, if Sadie hasn't already got it done I'm sure Nattie did."

A.J chuckled, watching as Shane opened the door of the SUV and got. He wanted to go with him, something telling him that he wasn't going to see Shane again. "Shane?"

Shane turned, a smile curving his lips. "I'll be back, trust me. We have plans this weekend and I damn well plan to keep them."

A.J nodded, watching as the door closed behind Shane. "You better you asshole or I'm going to be really pissed." He wanted to know where they were going and why they had to do it now but he didn't ask the question. Turning to Chris, he saw how pale his friend was, knew he was worried about Seth and let out a sigh. "Hey, let's go see what Sadie's done inside. Maybe she has something for us to eat?"

Chris nodded, eyes still on the dark vehicle until it disappeared down the rode. "He'll be back, Seth always comes back."

A.J searched Chris' face, aware that his probably looked the same. "Yeah, he'll be back, Shane will make sure of it because that's the type of asshole he his." He chuckled at Shinsuke's soft huff, turning to look at his friend. "Bout time Hiroshi got here."

"He was uncertain is if would be best."

"Well, right now it's for the best. Come on, I smell food and I'm hungry. We've been on the rood for two days." Shaking his head A.J turned towards the front door and pause. "Well hello Sadie darlin'."

"I did not wish to see them leave. It's not as easy as it once used to be."

"Yeah so we see, well what do you and Nat have on the stove, I'm starving." A.J laughed as Dre agreed, pulling him into the house. Glancing back towards the drive, A.J tried to push back the hollow feeling in his chest. Shane would be back, he's never broken his word to A.J and he wouldn't start now.


End file.
